


【翻译】Of Alphas and Mates/Alpha和他的伴侣

by Alicia115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 少狼
Genre: M/M, 伤害/冲突, 倒叙性, 内部冲突, 动作/冒险, 口交, 启示录, 家族秘密, 幽默, 建立关系, 性爱, 情感伤害, 战斗, 折磨, 焦虑, 秘密, 肛交, 谋杀, 谎言, 过去的折磨, 过去的生活
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek和Stiles在一起一年多了。在见识过了各种各样的生物和杀人犯并全身而退后，他们终于有时间来理清他们之间的关系了。随后他们认识到，尽管他们是两个截然不同的个体，但毫无疑问他们是天生一对。无论是过去还是将来都会是如此。但接着发生了一件他们都没有预料到的事。那会改变他们之间的一切，甚至是计划好一起共度的未来，都将不复存在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Alphas and Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913253) by [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina). 



 

 Stiles在最深沉的黑暗中醒来。

 

他花了一点时间才意识到那个重要的细节，因为他全身都疼得要命并感觉头快要炸开了。

 

因此他所有的行为都像是慢动作一样，包括睁开眼睛。

 

当他终于意识到他已经睁开眼睛醒来但仍看不见任何东西时，他才真正开始担心起来。

 

尤其是当他意识到他不在他自己的房间里。因为他所处的冰冷地面不是他的床。而Stilinski.的房子里也不会有这种发霉的味道。

 

他感到自己的心脏过快的跳动着，并开始用双手触碰着地面，在搞清楚他在什么地方之前他不敢站起来。但即使是跪在地面上用手在四周摸索，但什么也没有。那里只有更深沉的黑暗以及冰冷粗糙的地面。

 

“没事的Stiles，别慌。”他对自己说道，他知道什么会让他的恐慌症发作。

 

 

他开始疯狂地摸索着身上的衣服，拼命寻找着能帮助他看见的东西。尽管不吸烟，在经历了Peter的事件后，他总备着个打火机来以防万一。他把手伸进口袋里，但那里空空如也。

 

幸运的事，某人只带走了显露在外的东西，没注意到他外套内袋里的手机。

 

那发现已经足以让他放松下来，手机意味着可以求救，但此时另一个重要的细节吸引了他的注意。

 

他的外套里侧和底下的T恤都摸上去黏黏的。

 

Stiles感到很困惑，因为地板摸上去并不是湿的，他也不记得是不是下过雨（更何况他不知道已经在那里呆了多久），他把手机塞进裤子后面的口袋里以确保万无一失，然后仔细地摸索着他的T恤。

 

察觉到T恤开了个口子不是什么令人愉快的发现，而布料下的皮肤摸起来有种令人作呕的粘稠感就更糟糕了。

 

那种沾满血液的粘稠感。

 

 

**

 

Stiles倒抽了一口凉气，他小心的触碰着胸口和肚子周围的皮肤，当他的手指碰到腰部上方的伤口时他痛苦的尖叫起来。一个感觉还很新鲜的伤口。他不明白怎么会到现在才发现它。

 

他的呼吸愈发急促起来，他取出裤子口袋里的手机。因为恐惧他的手剧烈地颤抖着，他必须用尽最大的力气紧紧握住手机以防它掉到地上去。因为那是他唯一的希望。是的，他知道他可以试着找到一条出路，因为那个袭击他的不管是谁还没有想起他的存在。如果他决定逃跑的话他可不想碰到那个“不管是谁”。

 

其实还有另外一种可能性，他的骑士前来救他出去。

 

**

 

Stiles屏住呼吸按下了电源按钮，当他发现手机还有点时心脏不由得漏了一拍。

 

输完密码看到屏幕后，他的心脏又狂跳了一下。

 

因为手机上显示的时间是3月16日星期天的凌晨三点......他还清楚地记得他最近一次清醒着，是周五晚上看完首映从电影院里出来。

 

这意味着他已经失去意识超过24小时了。

 

无论他是在哪被攻击和绑架的，这段时间足以带他去任何地方了。

 

**

 

带着此生中最大的恐惧感，Stiles按下了重播键。

 

等着手机铃声响起来的那几秒简直像一辈子那么漫长。

 

“Stiles？”

 

尽管听到了Derek的声音，但那一刻他感到前所未有的孤独。因为这意味着他不在他身边，那感觉就像是被抛弃了。

 

“Derek......”他像祷告一般念着这个名字，就如同这五个字母是他此刻唯一的救赎。

 

“你在哪？上帝啊，Stiles，你该死的到底去哪了？我们已经找了你两天了。”

“我......我不知道......”Stiles全身颤抖着，挣扎着说出每一个字。

 

“你怎么会不知道？”

 

“我看不见......我什么也看不见......”他感到喉咙随着时间的流逝愈发干渴，并因为失血过多开始感到晕眩。“周围一片漆黑......我不知道自己在哪里......”

 

“只有你一个人？”

 

“我......我不知道。”他恐惧地低声抽泣着。因为他可能与那个袭击他的不友好的家伙独自呆在一起。“我不知道，Derek。”

 

幸运的是，这次Derek终于领会到了他声音里的恐慌感。并意识到不能像之前那样苛责他来回答。

 

“没事的。”Derek低声说，“我会把你从那里救出去的。”

 

“我不知道自己在哪里。”Stiles颤抖着重复道，没有意识到这已经是他第三遍说这句话了。

 

“别担心。”Derek试图让他冷静下来。“你能动吗？”

 

“移动身体？”

 

“是的，你被绑起来了吗？”

 

“没有......”他小声说，“但我什么也看不见。”

 

“我知道了，别担心。”男人重复道，他需要让Stiles放松下来。让Stiles在一个远离他的地方恐慌症发作可不是Derek想要看到的局面。“你手机上的GPS没开......把它打开我就能知道你在哪里了。”

 

“GPS？”

 

“是的。”他用最缓慢地语速说道，他知道恐慌症发作时Stiles需要比平时更多的时间来集中注意力，“打开GPS。”

 

“那可能回挂断电话......”

 

“如果电话断了，我会立刻打给你的。”

 

“不......别丢下我......”

 

“Stiles......”

 

“我受伤了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我的腰侧有个伤口......感觉像是穿刺伤。”

 

“Stiles......打开GPS。什么也不会发生的，我向你保证。”

 

“Derek......”

 

“听话。”他轻声说，“我不会丢下你的，你知道我宁死也不会让你有事......但我需要你的帮助。”在线路那头他只能听到喘气声，“Stiles？”

 

“好......好的。”

 

“那才是我的男孩。”Derek低声鼓励他，并带着沉重的心情等着Stiles的信号连接上。

 

“我觉得......我觉得已经搞定了。”

 

“有信号了。”几秒后男人回答道。“你在一个老城区。离这里二十公里远。”

 

“我怎么会在这里的？”

 

“我不知道。但我们会找到你的。”

 

“带我离开这里。”他呻吟道。

 

“我在路上了，五分钟就能到那里。”

 

“别挂断！”Stiles近乎绝望地喊道，“别丢下我。”

 

“永远不会。”Derek低声道，“我把扬声器打开你就能继续听到我的声音了。”Stiles听到了按键声，还有车门关闭的声音。“你和我在一起？”

 

“是的......是的，我在这里。”

 

“我需要你继续和我说话。”

 

“不......我不知道说什么。Stiles咬了咬唇，意识到他正抖个不停。“我怕得要死。”

 

“别这样。”男人立刻说道，“我在路上了，马上就会到你那里。”他停顿了一下，等待对方回答。“Stiles。”

 

“我需要你。”Stiles抽泣着，他的双腿颤抖地厉害，不得不坐在地上。“我需要感觉到你和我在一起。”

 

“立刻！”Derek咆哮道，气愤自己在Stiles最需要的时候不在他身边。“在你意识到前我就会到那里了，别害怕。”

 

“Derek......”

 

“深呼吸。”Derek轻声说，试图让那听起来不像个命令，因为他知道那不是解决之道。“我需要你深呼吸，Stiles，为我深呼吸。”

 

“我做不到......”

 

“你做得到的。”Derek微微拔高了声线，“你是我见过的最勇敢的人，我不相信在经历了那么多事后你会因为恐慌症而放弃。”

 

“但以前你都在我身边。”

 

“现在我也在，我就在这里，你没听到我的声音吗？”

 

“听到了......”

 

“那么我就和你在一起，在你身边。”

 

“是的......好吧。”Stiles眨了眨眼，试图抖得不那么厉害。

 

“我喜欢这样，现在，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

 

“一个忙？”

 

“是的，我需要你尽可能多的给我你所在地点的细节。”

 

“我已经告诉你了，我什么也看不见，手机只能照亮周围大概几厘米的地方。”

 

“你可以告诉我点别的，比如你闻到或听到了什么。”

 

“Derek......我不是狼人，好吗？我做不到那个。”Stiles沮丧的嘟囔道。

 

“你没有像我一样发达的感官并不意味着你什么也发现不了.......无论是什么。”

 

“我不知道......”

 

“试试，闭上你的眼睛然后集中注意力。”Derek给了他几秒钟去反应，“好了吗？”

 

“是的。”

“很好，现在深吸一口气然后慢慢呼出去。重复几次。”通过电话Derek能清晰地听见呼吸声，“就是那样。你做的非常好。”他用力握紧方向盘，“下次吸气时，集中注意力感觉你的周围，然后告诉我你首先感觉到的东西。”Stiles没有回答，但Alpha知道他点了点头并集中了注意力。

 

沉默了几秒后，Stiles开口道：

 

“木头......我想......我想我闻到了木头的味道。”

 

“你肯定？”

 

“不，我不知道，Derek。”

 

“再做一次深呼吸。”Derek安慰他，“重新再试一次。别担心，我已经到那里了。”

 

“是的......闻起来是木头的味道......闻起来像是木材自助商店里的味道。”

 

“在那块区域有个木料仓库，我肯定你就在那里。”

 

“Derek......”他从耳机里听到了一个声音，但那不是Derek的声音。那不可能是。“Derek！”

 

 

突然，他听到他的背后传来了敲击声，听上去很远，又似乎很近。Stiles立刻站起身来，他被可能会发生的事吓坏了。

 

接着他听到了当啷当啷的声音。像是一扇门正在慢慢打开。但还没等他找出那是什么，一束明亮的光线照到了他的脸上。他一动也不敢动，伸出双手挡住脸试图看清发生了什么。

 

他只能模糊地看到一个身影从那刺眼的光线中走出来。接着他感到他被拥进了一个硬邦邦的，温暖的怀抱里。

 

Stiles立刻开始哭泣，并紧紧地抱住了Derek的身体，他不需要看见也能知道那就是他。

 

 

Derek察觉到怀里的身体因为颤抖而微微抽搐着，但他所能做的也只是将Stiles抱得更紧了些。

 

“我在这里。”他低声道，希望自己的声音能让对方冷静下来，“我在你身边了，别怕。”

 

但Stiles一言不发，如同想要和对方合为一体般将自己往男人的怀抱中愈发缩了缩。

 

Derek放任了他的动作。他继续在Stiles的耳边低声说这话，提醒他危险已经过去了。他不会允许任何人来伤害他，他们可以回家了。

 

他不确定那之后又过了多久，只是用力地抱紧了怀里的人。

 

直到Derek感觉到Stiles停止了颤抖，继续抱着他放松了一会儿，他知道危险已经过去了。接着，为了让自己也冷静下来，Derek凑到Stiles的耳朵上方，深深地嗅了嗅对方的味道。

 

那味道让他如同被烫到了似地猛地推开了Stiles。

 

“你刚才和谁在一起？”

 

“什么？”

 

Stiles花了点时间才反应过来回答男人的问题。

 

首先是因为Derek用那种方式推开他根本毫无道理，从男人的怀抱中离开让他感到很绝望。其次是因为，首先他们已经是一对了，而Derek对他说话的口气就像狼人刚到贝肯山时，他们还处于那种连朋友也不是的状态，他询问的方式从来不像是是询问而更像是威胁和要求。

 

那同样也毫无道理。

 

“回答我！”Alpha的咆哮声回荡在仓库里，让Stiles感到一阵寒意。“你刚在和谁在一起？”

 

“没......没人。”Stiles本能地后退了一步，试图远离那个正赤红着双眼看着他的男人，而那只是让Derek更加的火大，几乎要气疯了。“我醒来时只有我一个人。”

 

“你说谎。”

 

“不......我为什么要说谎？”Stiles问道，尽管那听起来更像是某种辩解，“我只记得我和Scott一起走出电影院。”

 

“那不是Scott的味道。”Derek咆哮着向他走近了一步，“那是另一个人的味道。”

 

“另......一个人？”那种醒来时的恐慌感，因为Derek的拥抱消失的恐慌感，现在重新又回到了他的身体里。那种感觉是如此的强烈，让Stiles结结巴巴地几乎说不出两个连贯的单词。“不......我不明白。”

 

Alpha没有回答。Derek走到男孩的身边，抓住了他的T恤。他的动作是如此的粗鲁几乎让Stiles失去平衡，尽管他最终没有摔倒在地因为Derek为了重新闻一闻那个味道，把他往自己的方向拉了拉。

 

当他在Stiles的头发上，在那个他最喜欢的地方再次闻到了那股味道，他的怒气越发旺盛起来。

 

“你刚刚和别人在一起。”Derek就如同无法忍受他的味道，无法忍受那种臭味般推开了他的脸。

 

“我向你发誓。”Stiles快要哭了。这次不是因为Derek可能会对他做什么，他很清楚Derek现在很火大，而是因为他推开自己的那种方式，就好像自己的存在会让他觉得恶心。“我不知道你在说什么。”Alpha想要远离男孩，但Stiles寸步不离。“我醒来时只有我一个人，不知道自己在哪里。我只知道我受伤了，身上有手机。给你打电话是我首先想到......”

 

“给我看。”Hale咆哮着打断了越来越紧张地男孩。

 

“什么？”

 

“伤口。你说你受伤了。”Derek拉住Stiles的胳膊，几乎是用拖的方式把他拉出了仓库的大门，向亮着灯的车子走去，那是唯一能让他们看清前行路线的光源。等到了车边，他突兀地放开了Stiles，“给我看你的伤口。”

 

尽管仍不理解男人的行为，但Stiles还是服从了。也许在他失踪后Derek一直都无法平静下来。对于狼人和Alpha来说，愤怒是他唯一能表现出来的，对所重视之人担忧的方式。

 

于是他觉得他最好立刻就把伤口给Derek看看，尽管他确实受伤了，但现在最重要的是他感觉很安全并和Derek在一起。

 

尽管他永远也不会想到Derek看到伤口后的反应。

 

 

 

当Stiles拉起自己破碎的T恤给他看伤口后，Derek瞬间跳开了两米远。他脸上的表情是Stiles从未见过的。他瞪大了双眼嘴唇微张，如同不能相信自己的眼睛。

 

因此，Stiles也不敢出声。无论是当男人恐惧地看着他的伤口时，还是Alpha走过来用颤抖的手指触碰他的伤口时。

 

当Alpha的指尖擦过他的伤口，Stiles感到一种触电般的战栗感。但不是因为疼痛。

 

而且，在那一刻他才意识到他的伤口已经不疼了，尽管他认为那是因为肾上腺素的造成的。

 

“到底怎么了？”最终他问道，他已经不能忍受继续一无所知了，而Derek很明显清楚发生了什么。

 

“这不是穿刺伤。”Derek用嘶哑的嗓音喃喃道。再次将自己的手远离了Stiles的身体，用某种罕见的恐怖表情看着男孩，“这是个咬痕。”

 

“什么？！”

 

“你被咬了。”Derek低声道，不知道是对Stiles还是对自己说道，“一个Alpha标记了你。”

 

 

【第一章完】


	2. Chapter 2

当Stiles到家时他皮肤上的印记已经消失了。

 

他多少已经知道将会发生些什么，因为他曾经目睹了在Scott身上发生的事。但现在这一切都会在他身上重现，有那么一会儿他宁可相信那些都是他的想象......但不幸的是，他破碎的T恤和缺失的时间告诉他，所有的一切都是真的。

 

尽管Stiles已经有所预感，但那些迹象，尤其是Derek的态度让他确定了他身上正在发生的事。

 

因为Stiles知道Derek是个复杂的人，但如果你过分地撩拨那个男人，你就会有大麻烦了。这是他的亲身经历，因为他是个喜欢玩火的疯子，已经不止一次超越了Alpha的忍耐极限。

 

但他从未见过Derek像一个小时前那样充满了痛苦，没有给他提供急需的安慰。他承认那是件大事因为那意味着有另外一个Alpha在贝肯山游荡但......但他已经被咬了。他就要成为一个狼人了。

 

“上帝啊。我要变成一个狼人了。”

 

那不是他第一次那么大声说话，就好像他仍不能相信这件事。那对他来说并不是件荒唐事因为他确实非常熟悉那些在小镇上出没的非人类......尤其是他所有的朋友以及和他约会的男人都是其中之一。

 

因此狼人的那部分不是问题的关键。

 

关键是他觉得他从未想过放弃人类的身份。

 

因为很久以前Stiles就接受了在他的人生中会扮演的疯狂角色。

 

他知道他不是什么电影明星。也不是最近那些像雨后春笋般冒出来超级性感和强壮的青少年之一。他知道他是个软弱，易碎的人类，但他用他的智慧，他搞笑的幽默感，他烦人的废话给那些英雄们提供技术支持。甚至在的朋友们需要感觉更像人类一些时提供安慰和爱......但一直是保持着距离的。

 

因为从很久以前开始Stiles就决定了他永远是蝙蝠侠的罗宾。

 

但显然一切都已经改变了。或者更确切的说，他觉得所有人都在按部就班，而他，就像罗宾那样，已经展现出了他的价值，现在是时候走上前人的道路了。

 

除了拒绝成为狼人这件事以外，Stiles从未做过任何决定，是另一个人选择了他。

 

事实上，Stiles并不准备成为一个狼人。

 

而那，说真的，是他能说出的最愚蠢的话。

 

因为他确实一直有所准备。他比那些狼人知道的更多，没有他的知识他的朋友们不可能活下来。

 

最后......如果Scott继续做一个别人都不相信其存在的狼人，成为了曲棍球队的副队长，获得了小镇上最漂亮的猎人家庭的女孩......好吧，如果他最好的朋友能得到这一切，他觉得他自己也会干的不错。尤其是他已经有了一年以上的狼人相关的经验，此外从好的方面来讲他还有个Alpha男朋友。

 

是的，Stiles知道他不应该太过担心，确实成为狼人也会有糟糕的时候，比如说满月。但他相信一切都会好起来的。

 

从另一个方面来说，他也应该考虑一下转化带来的好处。失败了那么多次后他终于找到了配合大部队行动的方法，此外他的恐慌症再也不会发作......现在想想，那是非常有意义的。因为他刚意识到自他醒来后身体一切正常，看上去转化正在他身上起着作用。

 

幸运的是，伴随着恐慌症的消失，感谢上帝他可能不再需要药物来控制他的多动症了。

 

那毫无疑问是个好消息，尤其是对他爸爸来说。

 

Stiles只希望狼人的力量能将他的晕血症也一起治愈，没有比看到一个刀枪不入的狼人因为自己的爪子造成的小伤口而晕倒在战场上更尴尬的事了。Stiles到家的第一件事就是在他老爸回家前脱掉T恤，他很难解释为什么一个人会无缘无故地被绑架，而证据就是他的T恤就像是被猫......或是狼当做玩具一样抓坏了。

 

在他把T恤藏在书包里准备第二天丢掉的同时，他想着该怎么应对他老爸。

 

他的父亲，小镇的警长，肯定会有一堆的问题要问他，而他没办法回答。因为其中的一半问题他不知道答案，而另一半他不知道该怎么回答。

 

因为他难道要这样说：“嘿，是的我是个狼人。但别担心我已经和他们相处了一年多，到目前为止一切都很好。”

 

Stiles精疲力尽地躺倒在床上，心里默默地想着得和Scott谈谈，让他给他一点怎么解决这个问题的建议。

 

但说真的，他还没决定否要告知他父亲真相。

 

最重要的是因为如果他那么做了，在确定他没有因此丢掉小命之后，他老爸会因为被欺骗了那么久，以及他儿子每天都将自己置身于危险之中等原因一辈子都将他锁在家里。然后，因为他老爸还是个警长，他会禁止Derek牵扯进他儿子愚蠢的烂摊子里。

 

那一点也不公平，因为他好不容易才说服他父亲那个奇怪的，孤独地，比他年长的男人，那个多次被指控谋杀的男人正在和他约会，因此杀了他不是个好主意；如果他说出了真相那之前所有的努力都将付诸东流。

 

他觉得Derek和他父亲之间还有很多嫌隙需要消除：他们一个不喜欢说话，另一个习惯了解决所有的问题，那让事态变得更加严峻......但时至今日还没有流血事件发生。

 

事实上，Stiles希望事情能照这样继续下去。

 

因此他非常担心，就目前而言，说出狼人的真相不得不无限延期。至少等事态平息一点之后，也许，等他习惯成为一个该死的狼人之后。

 

“上帝啊，我是个操蛋的狼人了。”

 

就在那时Stiles听到前门打开的声音，接着是他父亲快速跑上楼的沉重脚步声。

 

他还没来得急从床上爬起来，警长就抓着他的胳膊把他抱进了怀里，他抱得那样紧，要不是知道那不是他的本意，Stiles发誓他简直就快被闷死了。

 

“我很好，老爸。”他试图安抚道。

 

“谁干的？你去哪了？你受伤了吗？等我抓住那个对你做了这事的混蛋，我他妈的发誓我会让他的余生都后悔来到这个世上。”

 

“老爸。”Stiles试着退开一点能让自己看着父亲的眼睛说话。但John没放开他而是更用力的抱紧了他的儿子，最终Stiles觉得继续在这个怀抱中呆一会也不坏，特别是因为他也不太想离开父亲的怀抱。

 

因此他抓紧了男人背后的衣服，在父亲的胸口蹭了蹭，闻着他父亲身上特有的火药味，那是他现在唯一拥有的，能让他有安全感的家的味道。

 

他的父亲在过了很长一段时间后才放开了他。John坐在床上，握着Stiles的手腕，强制他坐在他身边。当Stiles终于能看清他的脸时，毫不惊讶地发现他父亲哭了。

 

但他觉得他已经不重要了，因为他也流泪了。

 

“我很好。”Stiles试图慢慢安抚他。

 

“你受伤了吗？我得带你去医院......”

 

“不，我很好。”他捏了捏父亲的手，他知道如果不说服他，那么接下来他就会坐在前往医院的车上了。“我没受伤，老爸，别担心。”

 

“你让我怎么不担心？！Stiles，你从周五起就不知所踪。你知道当......”回想起儿子失踪的那段时间John Stilinski不由得声音哽咽，“我不知道你去了哪里，也不知道你是不是还活着......”

 

“我很抱歉。”看到他父亲伤心的样子Stiles感觉胃里沉甸甸的，“我知道那种可怕的感觉。”他再次抱紧了他父亲，没人会阻止他那样做，因为事实上那正是他们现在最需要的。“但我现在很好。我向你保证。”

 

“到底是谁干的？”快速的检查过儿子的身体并确保他完好无损后John问道，“Derek给我打电话时什么也没有告诉我。他现在在哪？”他刚意识到家里并没有其他人在。

 

“我不知道那是谁。当我醒来时只有我一个人。我不知道那是哪，也不知道我是怎么到那里的。幸运的是我的手机还有电，可以使用。”

 

“你为什么不给我打电话？”

 

 

**_因为我知道Derek会来的更快，在那种时候他会更有帮助。因为Derek几乎是无敌的，而我不想让你受伤害。_ **

 

 

Stiles很想说实话，但他很清楚那种令人失望的解释是他父亲难以承受的。幸运的是，在开口前他及时想到了一个可信的借口。

 

“我吓坏了并且什么也看不见。我按了重播键，Derek接了。”

 

警长点点头，尽管那不是最让他满意的答复，Stiles察觉了一点他父亲脸上的愧疚感。他似乎对儿子先打给男友而不是自己的嫉妒情绪感到厌恶。

 

“我很高兴你在这里。”Stiles快速地安抚道，以确保他父亲继续觉得他才是最重要的那个，因为那确实是真话。

 

“我也很高兴。”警长微微笑了笑，随着那动作放松了紧绷的情绪。他再次抱了抱他儿子，“上帝啊，我太高兴了，如果你出了什么事我真不知道该怎么办。”

 

“别想那个了。我很好。我就在这里。”Stiles设法露出一个自然的微笑，“你没那么容易摆脱我。”

 

“你确定你还好吗？”警长亲昵地揉了揉他的头发，“你没发生什么事。”

 

“没，我只是有点饿了。”

 

“我想那是个好兆头。”警长笑了，拉着Stiles站起来，“我会准备一些食物。”

 

但是他并有像他所说的那样去准备食物，John Stilinski再次抱住了他的儿子。将比他瘦弱很多的身躯压在自己胸前，除此以外其他的都不再重要。虽然Stiles并不介意，因为他觉得待会再吃东西也没什么问题，他比任何时候都渴望能窝在父亲的怀抱中。

 

因为他到家了，他安全了。到目前为止，那是唯一重要的事。

 

【第二章完】


	3. Chapter 3

第二天，周一，Stiles去了学校上课。

 

这并不意味着他很想回去上课什么的，遗憾的是他找不到任何令人信服的借口不去。

 

因为他看起来很好，甚至比以前更好。那种跟在大部队后面，跑两遍楼梯就上气不接下气的状态已经奇迹般地消失了。

 

而这恰恰就是问题所在：他还不能完全肯定是否可以适应新的规则和技能。尤其是他整个周末都与世隔绝地窝在自己的卧室里。

 

 

因为Stiles知道从现在开始他就完全不同了。他再也没办法和以前一样了......他只希望能在疯了之前习惯自己身上的改变。

 

幸运的是，Stiles Stilinski有一些可以信任的最好的朋友。

 

并不是说他以前觉得他们有什么不好......只是现在他觉得他们是最好的了。

 

 

把吉普停在惯用的位置上后，Stiles发现Scott已经在等着他了。Scott朝他露出了一个混杂着快乐和悲伤的微笑，那让Stiles明白了他对新形势的看法：他已经知道了Stiles在毫无选择余地的情况下转变成了一个狼人，但等他教会他之后他们可以能一起去做很多很多的事，这感觉很赞。比如怎样轻松地跑几个小时，打赌谁能跳地更高或者谁的力气更大，或者试着只用闻的方式就能知道某个女孩对他的想法。

 

毫无疑问，他们俩都很希望这一刻能快点到来。

 

但在那之前他们得解决一些其他的问题。

 

 

“你怎么样？”Scott走近他问道，为了避免引起别人的怀疑，他只给了Stiles一个简短有力的拥抱，但他真的很想让他的朋友知道他有多高兴能见到他。

 

“出人意料的好。”被放开后Stiles回答道，“那让我感觉就像是一个炸弹就在我耳边爆炸了，你知道那滋味吗？但现在我觉得和以前没什么不同......可能是因为到现在为止我还没碰到什么人。”他做了一个鬼脸，“我已经听到太多了东西了。”

 

“当那发生在我身上时，感官能力毫无征兆地就发动了，而且时间还并不一致。突然间我就能听到隔壁邻居的谈话声，下一秒我又听见我妈妈在楼下叫我。”

 

“好吧......那真是相当令人欣慰。”Stiles用一种夸张的语气说道。

 

“别担心。”Scott把一只手搭在他朋友的肩膀上，“我们已经知道那是怎么回事了，我们所有人都会帮你的。”

 

“所有人？”

 

“是的。”他指了指坐在离他们几米远的楼梯上的 Isaac, Boyd 和Erica。听到自己的名字，那三个少年抬起头来微笑着和他打了个招呼，然后继续交谈刚才的话题。“如果你有任何需要或者感觉很糟糕，你只需要通知我们。有任何问题你都可以那样做。我们保证会毫无保留地满足你的好奇心。”

 

“你说真的？”Stiles愣了一下，“你们知道我还是我，是不是？给了我一个可以不停提问的机会，并考虑到我们现在谈论的话题，那简直就像是打开了潘多拉的问题盒子......我老爸总是说那是危险的。”

 

“别担心。”Scott笑了，庆幸他的朋友还是和原来一样。“在你帮了我们这么多后，这是我们能为你做的最微不足道的事......但你最好别去烦 Jackson，他不是很能理解这件事。”

 

“不，你是说真的？”Stiles睁大了眼睛，带着某种明显是讽刺的表情问道。

 

 

****

 

最终这一天过得还不赖。

 

特别是因为Stiles决定遵循“多一事不如少一事”的原则，并试图让自己在绝大部分时间里看起来不那么引人注意。因为他很肯定如果教练让他做球队的守门员，他将会挡住比正常情况下更多的球......没人能做到那个。又或者如果他给了哈里斯教授一个机智的回答，教授会朝他扔粉笔头，而他能很轻松地避开......这种事以前从未发生过。

 

当然，这些事Stiles没对别人说过，他正在努力搞清楚在他身上的异样......那些都是真实存在的改变......好吧，至少他正在试着去习惯它们。

 

因此，到了午饭时间，他决定忽视周围的任何动静，表现的和一般人没什么不同，该怎么做还是怎么做。

 

而那些已经发生的事他也没办法当做没发生过，因为那个意外已经把他变成了一张白纸......从另一方面来说，那些他从前觉得很荒唐的事现在都得有所改观。

 

因此，当他从桌上拿起托盘却恰好和刚站起来的Danny撞了个满怀时，后者惊恐地看着刀叉和食物残渣一起飞溅到了空中。不能怪他如此表现，因为他只能眼睁睁地看着食物像慢动作一样在空中飞舞而没有任何解决方法。而Stiles抄起两个托盘在空中挥动着，精确无比地接到了所有的餐具和食物。

 

当一切结束后Stiles才意识到他刚刚做了什么事（蜘蛛侠有史以来的最佳表演），他发现所有的学生和餐厅工作人员都目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

Stiles看着他造成的局面，意识到他这次干了件愚不可及的事，身体的本能反应让他那样做了......不是因为狼人的缘故，而是他那渴望成为焦点的青少年心理，这一次他终于有了实现这个目标的绝佳理由：把托盘放回桌上后，他对Danny眨了眨眼：

 

“我觉得那值得一个掌声鼓励。”

 

事实上他如愿得到了那些掌声，而Stiles从未被如此称赞过，除了哈里斯教授在他因为担心被处罚而闭嘴之后，曾经称赞过他。他喜欢这种感觉，甚至向同学们鞠了两个躬，快乐的就像个得到新鞋子的孩子。

 

***

 

下午一点的时候Stiles有了空闲。

 

通常他会利用这段时间去图书馆做作业，那样等他到家后就有时间去研究它感兴趣的东西了......他的意思是，任何东西，尤其是那些超自然生物。

 

然而这一次，他掉转脚步向咖啡馆走去，他知道Erica会在那里。

 

他在咖啡馆的最后一排座位找到了Beta狼，她正装作听不见周围学生对她的议论那样读着一本书。同学们都不敢接近她，也不敢赶她走。而那正是她所期望的。

 

但在她内心深处她觉得她的行为是最正常的：不管她想不想，她也正扮演着某种蛇蝎美人的角色，她不肯定能否适应正常人的生活。

 

幸运的是，对Stiles而言那都不是问题。首先是因为某个Alpha的缘故，那个蛇蝎美人不是他的菜。第二是因为Stiles和她称得上是朋友，让那些排挤见鬼去吧。而第三也是最重要的原因是，他真的需要和她谈谈。

 

“我能问你一个问题吗？”

 

“当然，Stiles。”她朝他露出了一个惊人的性感微笑，“你知道你有......一周的特权。”

 

“Scott没告诉我那还有时间限制。”他生气地喊道。

 

“你在开玩笑吗？”金色的双眼眯了眯，“我们不会让那无休止地进行下去。”她用那种像是跟所有人都在调情的方式笑了笑，“另外，我觉得你是我们之中最聪明的那个，你不需要更多的时间来......提问。”

 

“什么？啊，是的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“是某些私人的事想问你。”

 

“我能想象。”

“我......我想知道Derek咬你时是怎么样的。你知道，当你被转化的时候。”

 

Erica花了几秒钟来消化这个让她惊讶的问题。

 

“为什么你想知道那个？”

 

Stiles顿了顿，他不知道该怎么开口。事实上他甚至不明白自己为什么会想知道。

 

“因为我想能有个想象的画面......那个人招呼都不打就咬了我，而那时我是无意识的......就像Scott的经历一样，但我想知道如果那是......”

 

“如果是Derek咬了你？”Stiles点点头，他不敢肯定能否能继续说下去。“你为什么不去问Issac？他也被咬了，而且是第一个。”

 

“是的......但是......那不一样。”

 

Erica定定的盯着Stiles看了几秒钟，然后非常有Derek风格地微微挑起了眉毛。Stiles曾经不止一次地想象过Derek的Beta们是不是都在镜子前练习过这个动作，以此来寻求他们Alpha的认同。

 

“我明白了。”最后她开口道。但和Stiles想象的不同，她没有露出那种她独有的狡黠笑容，而是表现的兴趣盎然。“你想知道那些接下来会被Derek吸引的人是什么感觉。”

 

“方便回答吗？”Stiles闭上双眼，并期望接下来Erica能给他一个明确的回答。

 

“当然.....但在我告诉你之前，你得回答我一个问题。”

 

“我？好的，当然。”Stiles僵直着身体坐在座位上，“来吧。”

 

“为什么你从不求他?”

 

“让他转化我？”女孩点点头，“是的我曾经干过一次。”他看到Erica难以置信地挑高了眉毛，当他缓慢地心跳让她相信他说的是真话后，她又惊讶地张大了嘴。“那是在Derek又一次差点死掉之后，那时只有我和他在一起而我什么忙也帮不上。”

 

“你不想再发生那样的事。”

 

“但是Derek不想那么做。他说他宁愿冒这个险。”

 

“所以没别的了？他只对你说了这个？”

 

“你说什么？”他苦笑道，“我觉得我们正在谈论Derek Hale，你知道的，那个男人不是沉默不语就是冲你吼叫。“

 

“一针见血！”Erica大笑起来，在笑的喘不过气之前，她肃了肃脸上的表情。“那是在医院里，在我的癫痫发作之后。”

 

“体育馆里的那次？”

 

“当我在病床上醒来时，发现他就在边上，用那种我从没见过的眼神看着我。”那一刻她知道Stiles不会因为别人用那种方式谈论他男友而生气。因为Stiles不是笨蛋，他知道任何人都会被Derek吸引。“他开始谈论我的病是多么的糟糕。接着他告诉我说他可以让那个消失。我甚至可以比任何时候都好。”她摇了摇头，想起了从那时起她的一切都改变了。“我问他如何能做到，接着他的眼睛就变成了红色。”她沉默了片刻，“当然我很害怕，但是他给我的东西是很惊人的。”

 

“他没告诉你别的东西？”

 

“他当然说了......他告诉我说会遇到困难，但他会帮我克服它。于是我只能说好。”

 

“他就那样咬了你？”Erica点点头，“咬在哪里？”

 

看到女孩脸颊上露出的红晕并不是什么让人欣慰的事。尤其是他意识到他正在和Erica说话，她从来不会感到害羞。但接着她抬起一条胳膊把手腕递到他面前。

 

Stiles盯着Erica苍白地肌肤，在自己没意识到之前就凑上去嗅了嗅。

 

“抱歉。”他喃喃道，退开了一点来抵抗这种新味道的诱惑。

 

“没关系。”Erica善意的笑道，“这是我们确认彼此的方式。通常在我们没意识到的时候就那样做了。”

 

“他弄疼你了吗？”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，艰难地咽了咽。但有趣的是他不知道那种紧张是因为她的回答还是因为那种奇怪的尴尬。

 

“他弄疼我了吗？”Erica明显带有讽刺意味地重复道，“不，他只是用狼人的獠牙咬了我......当然他弄疼我了。”现在轮到她舔嘴唇了，“但接着Derek从后面抱住了我，我的背部贴着他的胸口，同时他用一只手捂住我的嘴，让别人听不到我的尖叫声，另一只手开始抚摸我的脖子。当他放开我时，他不断地在我耳边低声说话，让我别害怕。很快就不痛了。”她等着Stiles说些什么，但男孩显然还没回过神，只是死死地盯着Erica的手腕。“最后我失去了意识。当我醒来时，他抱着我呆在一个废弃的火车站里。”她瑟缩了一下，“那并不是世界上最浪漫的地方，但你懂的，对我来说那些细节已经不太重要了.......当然除了他的怀抱以外。”

 

“Erica......”Stiles带有威胁性地提醒道。

 

“干嘛？否认那种感觉是很荒谬的。你每天都能见到并碰触他......至少让我享受片刻的回忆。”

 

Stiles笑了笑，他知道她是对的，为那时候的Derek对她所做的一切感到嫉妒是荒谬的......因为下一步他可能就会嫉妒任何有眼睛和大脑的生物了。

 

但很快他的笑容就消失了。Erica的也是。他很肯定那个Beta已经察觉到了他心跳的变化，他现在没法否认那个。

 

“但愿他也能对我那样做。”最终Stiles喃喃道，“但愿他也是我的Alpha。”

 

“别这样。”Erica试图安慰他，“尽管你不是他的Beta，但你们之间肯定有一种特殊的联系。当你只是个人类是那联系就存在了，那是非常罕见的......”

 

Stilinski点了点头，接受了Erica仅此一次的帮助。

 

尽管随之溢出的叹息声表明了他只是在强颜欢笑。

 

”但愿你是对的。”

 

 

【第三章完】


	4. Chapter 4

听到下课铃声最后一次响起，意味着这一天终于结束了。Stiles不由得松了口气。作为Stiles 2.0版本在学校里度过的第一天简直像一辈子那么漫长。现在他迫切地想要回家，然后试验他的新能力。  
  
  
但他的计划即将改变。  
  
  
  
或者说当他看见Derek板着脸双手抱胸靠在他的吉普车前时他的计划就注定要搁浅了。那姿态就像是他就像每天都呆在那里，静静地等他放学一样。  
  
  
事实上那不是真的。因为那不是每天都发生的。那一次也没有发生过。  
  
  
  
惊讶于眼前的一幕，Stiles带着想说些什么的欲望向他走去。暂时忘记了他所列的那张下次见到Derek一定要骂到他臭头的脏话清单。  
  
  
  
  
“你在这干嘛？”当走到他身边时Stiles问道，“不是我不想在这看到你，但是.......学校可不在你认为的安全范围之内。”  
  
  
“我只是想知道你怎么样了。”  
  
  
“哦。相当的......好，就目前的情况而言。”  
  
  
Derek点了点头，一把抓过Stiles手上的钥匙，挂在手指上转着圈。  
  
  
“Scott。”他叫住了正和Issac一起走出校门的少年。“把Stiles的车开回他家。”然后把钥匙扔向好奇地看着他们的两个少年。  
  
  
Scott什么也没说。他看了看Stiles，像是在向他确认能否那样做。当他的朋友点头后，他也点了点头，然后和另一个Beta一起上了车，留下了他们两个单独相处。  
  
  
“你还有作业要做。”吉普刚离开Derek就开口道。  
  
  
“拜托，你就不能不说‘作业’那个单词？知道我还得继续上学这个事实已经让我够郁闷了。你还要我剩下的时间里都想着‘作业’。”他像个孩子似地抱怨道。但面前的男人只是挑了挑眉，等着他的回复，没说任何弥补性的话语。“不不不。我没有作业要做。因此，不管你来这干嘛，我现在很空。”  
  
  
Alpha板着脸再次点了点头，他看了看周围，学生们都已经爬上他们的私家车离开，停车区域里几乎是空荡荡的。  
  
  
Stiles奇怪地发现在哪里都没看到那辆Camaro，尽管他认为可能是Derek为了不让别人碰它把它藏起来了。说真的那不太正常。这是个停车场，不让别人碰它是很荒谬的事。除非Alpha觉得在看到那些青少年碰到他的宝贝......他四个轮子的宝贝时会控制不住自己的愤怒。  
  
  
“我欠你一个道歉。”男人站在停在一边的摩托车旁说道。  
  
  
“哦......你指的是把我扔在家里后没给我打一个电话，只是发了几个短信这件事？”知道Derek的脾气，Stiles也没指望他会回答。“又或者是找到我时你对待我的样子，就好像我是个如果说谎就要被扔掉的布娃娃。”  
  
  
“是的。”Derek低声喃喃道，“为所有的一切。”  
  
  
Stiles很想继续用言语攻击这个男人，让他更悲惨一点。他非常非常的想那样干......但最终他选择了不那么做，因为在他的内心深处他很高兴Derek能认识到自己的错误并来请求他的原谅。他从来没有那么做过，也没有在人多的时候来过学校。  
  
  
“是什么让你改变了态度？”最后他好奇地问道。  
  
  
Derek抽了抽鼻子，板起了脸。在他想要说些复杂或重要的事但又不知道怎么做时他就会那么干。  
  
  
“我试着去理解。”他解释道，“当那个Alpha咬了你，你全身上下都散发着他的味道。当我的狼人部分发现时，它感觉被攻击和欺骗了。”他微微摇了摇头。“说白了，那就像是我发现你和另一个人上床了。”  
  
  
“你是认真的？”男人点点头。“但那并没有发生，我甚至不知道是谁干的。我从来没有要求过他那么做。”  
  
  
“我知道。”Derek可怜兮兮地低声道，“有时候控制我动物的那部分不是件容易的事。”  
  
  
  
Stiles再次朝他点点头。  
  
  
尽管他们已经在一起将近一年了，但有时候他还是会为Derek直接的说话方式而感到惊讶。特别是当他想表达他的感情和任何别人看来很普通的东西时，那语气总是让人感觉不太舒服。  
  
  
因此，每次当他看见Derek能那样做，为他那样做，他总是不由得感到难以置信的幸运，因为Derek把他当做自己的一部分。  
  
  
  
“我闻起来还有那个Alpha的味道吗？”Derek的回答是为陌生味道的存在几不可查的微微抖了抖，那已经说明了一切。“和我在一起你会感觉不舒服。”  
  
  
“不。”Derek大声否认道。  
  
  
“你肯定？”  
  
  
“尽管我狼人的部分为那个Alpha的存在感到紧张，但我还是个人类。我知道你还是你。”  
  
  
“但那感觉会是.....我不知道，很复杂？”  
  
  
“如果你继续呆在我身边就不会。”  
  
  
“我认为那有点矛盾......”  
  
  
“我不在乎你是什么样子，只要你还是你。”Derek认真地解释道，“因为我不是因为你是什么样子而跟你在一起，而是因为你是谁。”他看了看周围，“我在大白天站在一个挤满了喧闹学生的学校。”他微微一笑，“几年前我根本不可能那么做，那多亏了你。”他抿了抿唇，“我不会允许任何东西任何人把这个抢走。”  
  
  
  
Stiles有点害羞地笑了。他还不太习惯听到Derek这样说话。他不习惯听到Derek说。够了。  
  
  
他甚至没有意识到他在干什么，也没有思考那是否是个好主意。他伸出一只手抓住了Alpha的手腕，微微用了点力。  
  
  
感受到那种碰触，Derek又小小的哆嗦了一下。但这次是因为一个完全不同的原因。  
  
  
  
“当我找不到你时我很害怕。”他的声音低沉的几近耳语。  
  
  
男孩点了点头没有开口。他知道此时无声胜有声。因此他更喜欢实际些的表达，他张开手臂用尽力气抱住了那个男人。  
  
  
接着他感觉到男人的双臂搂住了他的背脊，把他压进自己的怀抱中。Derek两天没挂的胡渣搞得他的脖子痒痒的，他的脑袋靠在Stiles的肩膀上。  
  
  
“那么......我们和好了？”过了一会儿Stiles问道。  
  
  
Derek肯定的点点头，虽然他的眼中并没有透着安全感。  
  
  
“我花了点时间才接受了你是个狼人而我不是你的Alpha的现实......”  
  
  
“你永远是我的Alpha。”Stiles毫不犹豫地打断他，接着他听到了一个声音，就像是一个快速跳动的马达声。几秒后他意识到那是Derek的心跳声，他听到那声音跳的越来越快。Stiles认为那是个好现象。“当我还是个脆弱的人类时你就是我的Alpha了，我那时就像个迷路的小狗那样到处跟着你。”Stiles笑了笑，想要重拾他好心情。“所以现在，如果要我在非人类队伍中作出选择，我得说那根本毫无悬念。”  
  
  
他的策略成功了。Derek的眼中露出了笑意。  
  
  
“说到那个......你的第一天过得怎么样？”  
  
  
“很好......难以置信的好。”Stiles略带紧张地挠了挠头。  
  
  
“没有任何问题。”  
  
  
“没有。尽管我努力让别人忽视我的存在。”Derek挑了挑眉，表示怀疑。Stiles不得不继续解释，“Scott和Isaac能在球队中做到非常不引人注意......如果换了我突然成为球队队长，我可能会在比赛中不断地踩到鞋带摔倒......好吧，我们觉得那将会是非常糟糕透顶的。因此我决定全程都坐在冷板凳上。”  
  
  
“迟早你得下场。”  
  
  
“是的。”他疲惫地叹了口气。“但我更希望那一天晚点来......特别是我刚接受了我是......一个狼人的事实。”  
  
  
Derek冷静地点了点头，将一只手搭在Stiles的肩膀上。  
  
  
“那就是我来这里的原因。”  
  
  
“我还以为你是来请求原谅的。”Stiles露出一个假笑。  
  
  
“那也是其中一个原因。”Derek露出了一个特有的充满安全感的笑容，“让我们来看看你在地面上的能力怎么样。”  
  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
  
“我们来比一场。”Derek放开他指了指停车场对面的森林。“我们穿过森林去我家。”  
  
  
“但那离这里有十公里远！那是越野赛！”  
  
  
Alpha闭了闭双眼表示拒绝他的抗议。  
  
  
“Stiles......”他的语气带着警告和威胁。  
  
  
“什么。”  
  
  
尽管没必要凑近Stiles和他讲话，因为他现在有了超级听力。但男人还是凑近他贴在他的耳边开口道，  
  
  
“ _你已经是_ 个狼人了。我相信你完全能做到这一点。”  
  
  
“哦......”Stiles张着嘴哑口无言，就好像直到那时他才意识到这种可能。“哦哦哦~”当他终于明白那是什么意思时，他顿时笑开了花。他舔了舔唇开口道，“如果我赢了有什么奖励？”  
  
  
Derek夸张地扬起了眉。那意思就是‘你是在和我开玩笑？’  
  
  
“你那么肯定可以赢我。”  
  
  
“那是为了让我有更大的动力去努力奔跑。”  
  
  
“很好。”在考虑几秒后Alpha最终接受了这个提议。他再次把手搭在Stiles的肩颈处，凑到男孩耳边说道，“如果你能赢我，那等我们到家我就给你口交，让你在我嘴里驰骋。”  
  
  
还没等Stiles开口，Derek就向森林里跑去。  
  
  
  
另一边，Stiles花了点时间才让当机的神经再次活跃起来。如果想要那话成真他得赶上Derek。  
  
  
而那时Derek已经消失在树林里，Stiles提了提裤子，傻笑着追上了他。  
  
********  
  
  
“那不公平。”Stiles一进门就把自己扔在了沙发上。不是因为他累了，事实上他完全不累，而是因为那沙发实在是太舒服了。“你比我快多了。”  
  
  
“现在你终于意识到了。”  
  
  
“我 _知道_ 你比我快。”Stiles略带讽刺地说道，“但你应该让我赢。”  
  
  
“那是为什么？”Derek笑了，他脱掉外套仍在沙发的另一端。他没有坐到男孩身边，而是走到了厨房，从冰箱里拿出一瓶水喝掉了一大半。  
  
  
“为什么？”Stiles喊道，“如果你不能保证说到做到，那就不要说出来。”  
  
  
“但是我没有保证过任何事。”Derek冷静地说道，递给他一瓶水。“那是一个奖励......如果你赢了的话。”  
  
  
Stiles指出他这是在玩文字游戏。等他喝完水，他把瓶子放在地上站起身来。  
  
  
“为什么我们不考虑一下把它作为对我努力的回报。”Stiles喃喃着走近那个站在茶几边的男人，“你得承认我已经做的很好了......”  
  
  
“确实如此。”  
  
“我一直紧跟在你后面。”Stiles用一种挑逗的语气继续说道（或者可以理解为诱惑），他注视着Derek，伸出双手搂住男人的脖子，踮起脚尖试图亲吻他的双唇。  
  
  
但当他即将成功时，Alpha后退了一步，打破了旋霓的气氛。  
  
  
“但是你没有赢。”Derek狡黠地笑道。  
  
  
“来吧Derek。”Stiles抗议，“你太残忍了。”  
  
  
“不，我说话算话。如果你没赢就能得到奖励那会有什么后果？下次你就不会这么努力了。”  
  
  
“那也可以作为一个鼓励。”Stiles不肯就此投降，“教教我下次怎么样才能赢你。”他淘气地笑了笑，“我向你保证下次我会百分之两百的努力。”  
  
  
Derek大笑起来，他搂住男孩的腰，把他拉向自己。当他们的身体贴合在一起，就像慢动作一般，他低头给了Stiles一个最轻柔的吻。只是轻轻一碰，没有只言片语。  
  
  
“答案依然是否定的。”  
  
  
这次是Stiles推开了Alpha，他哼了一声。  
  
  
“你是个混蛋。”他慢慢说道，就好像他刚才做了个白费唇舌的傻瓜。“不，不是那样的。你知道你是个什么吗？你知道怎么称呼那些油嘴滑舌的家伙吗？他们称之为热......”  
  
  
Stiles正说得起劲他裤子口袋里的手机突然响了起来。他拿出手机一看发现是他老爸，他叹了口气朝Derek的方向竖起一根手指。  
  
  
“我们的对话还没完，狼宝宝。”在接起电话前他威胁道，“嗨，老爸，怎么了？”  
  
  
Derek没跟Stiles打招呼就走上了螺旋楼梯，留下他一个人，给他一点隐私感。他知道那比任何东西都重要，因为如果他想，他可以从房子的另一头听到这边的动静。但至少他希望Stiles看到他能像个普通人类那样很好的支持他，而不是看谁都觉得心怀不轨......至少，他不会那样看待他。”  
  
  
  
  
五分钟后，他听到Stiles挂断了电话。  
  
  
“一切都好？”当他走下楼看到Stiles表情严肃不由问道。  
  
  
“是的......好吧，不好。知道那个袭击我的家伙依然没被逮到让我有点不开心。我对老爸说我和你在一起，待会你会送我回家。你知道那是为了......为了让他放心。”  
  
  
“当然。”Derek毫不犹豫地回答，他将双手放在少年的肩膀上，“如果你想，我们现在就可以出发。”  
  
  
“不......我爸还有一个小时才能到家。”Stiles沮丧地嘀咕道。之前的好心情已经不翼而飞。  
  
  
“你担心那个Alpha？”  
  
  
“你不担心？”  
  
  
Derek捏住了他的下巴，遭到了对方的抵抗，但他没有松开手。  
  
  
“从那个晚上我送你回家起，我就没停止过搜寻对方的踪迹。但他就好像人间蒸发了一样。”  
  
  
“那不是很好吗？”Stiles期待地问道。  
  
  
“也许。一开始我以为那是因为满月的缘故。”  
  
  
“但他是个Alpha。他应该比其他人控制地更好......”  
  
  
“我不知道。”他的声音里充满了挫败感。“但无论如何，我向你保证我会逮到他的。”  
  
  
Stiles点了点头，尽管那只是为了让男人放宽心。  
  
  
“也许你能帮我想起点什么。”  
  
  
“我？”  
  
  
“是啊，那样做......用指甲。我不知道该怎么称呼它。就像Peter对Scott做过的那样。”  
  
  
“连接回忆？”  
  
  
“是的。”  
  
  
“你全程都处于无意识状态。那不会有用的。”  
  
  
“好吧......但也许，在我失去知觉的时候，抓住了点什么。不管那是什么。”  
  
  
Derek在他的唇上停留了几秒，最后给了男孩一个短暂的亲吻。  
  
  
“我不同意......那太冒险了，很可能我们最后什么也得不到。”  
  
  
“那怎么冒险了？”Stiles笑了起来，“你忘了我现在也是个狼人了......尽管只当了很短的时间，但我知道我比以前强壮多了。在我的计划里，我会越来，越来越强，近乎无敌状态......没有任何问题。”  
  
  
“我还是不喜欢这个主意。”Derek低声严肃道。  
  
  
“为什么不？”Stiles抱怨地更大声了，他推开了Derek不让他碰。“你觉得我不能忍受那个？你觉得我比其他人都弱所以要要像个瓷娃娃那样对待我?我曾经确实很脆弱，我接受那个状态因为那就是现实。但现在我不一样了，你的区别对待根本毫无道理。”  
  
  
Alpha没有回答。他用一种毛骨悚然的目光打量着Stiles，然后双手抱胸微微地摇了摇头。就像是他依然无法相信那个人是Stiles。  
  
  
最后他露出了一个简短地笑容，但那仍安抚了Stiles。Derek并没有如Stiles想象的那样反驳他。但那种掠食者的目光让他一点都高兴不起来......作为掠食者来说那笑容太过性感。  
  
  
“所以，你不想我对你区别对待。”Derek最终开口道。  
  
  
“没错，我们全都是Beta。”  
  
  
“很好。”Derek扬起了一边眉毛，“我倒有个问题想问你了......你喜欢我用和对待他们一样地方式来对待你？”他夸张的挑高了眉毛，“完全，相同的方式。”  
  
  
“当然......”突然Stiles灵光一闪意识到了那个问题的真正含义，“哦。”  
  
  
“没错。”Derek努了努唇，一脸冷漠，“哦。”  
  
  
“不......我没想到那方面去。”他的脸红了。  
  
  
“为什么我一点也不惊讶......”他再次摇了摇头。Derek第N次把双手搭在Stiles的肩膀上，并将脸颊贴在他的耳边，“现在，我们想想别的方法来找到那个Alpha怎么样？一个至少不会伤害到我心爱的男孩的方法，我将感激不尽。”  
  
  
Stiles咳嗽了几声，瞬间说不出话来。  
  
  
“是的......这个，我觉得不错。”  
  
  
【第四章完结。】


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles开始有点担心起来。

  
他也知道不可能在几个小时，或者是几天内学会所有的狼人招式......但自从他被咬已经过了一个星期了，现在他只是感官比以前强些，如果他想可以听到20米外硬币落地的声音，除此以外没有任何进展。

  
最终比起刚成为Stiles 2.0版本那会他只是在运用超级听力方面更熟练了些......但那根本毫无用处，因为人类或多或少都有点空间感知能力。但如果他想做些普通人无法做到的事时这种能力根本毫无帮助。

  
他需要哪些比如亮出长指甲和獠牙，或者像Beta们那样眼睛里闪烁着琥珀色的光芒的能力。

 

但是他没有。他没有那些能力。

  
说白了，对于这世界上剩下的普通人类而言， Stiles Stilinski依旧是个标准的人类。他们能继续那么想对他而言确实是个好消息......因为这样的话，狼人的存在依旧是个没人知道的秘密。

 

但Stiles其实是在自欺欺人，他开始感到非常沮丧。

  
不，比沮丧更糟，Stiles觉得自己就像个二流狼人。

  
但事实上这种感觉再正常不过。说真的......Scott花了不到48小时就发现了狼人的存在并成为了其中的一员，他赤着上身在森林里奔跑，第一次和猎人们交锋......好吧，他也不想的。

 

但再来说说 Isaac和Erica。他们被Derek咬了。然后就从学校里的隐形人一跃成为了学生和老师们的梦中情人（在那方面他们根本毫无遮掩。）突然改变的着装只是凸显了他们比以前更强健的身体，还有更加饱满的某个部位。

  
尽管在这个方面，Stiles也不能抱怨什么。

  
尽管他不是个自恋狂，不会像Jackson那样站在镜子前欣赏自己的肌肉，甚至整晚拍摄自己的画面“来保存历史。”（是的，他肯定那么干过），但Stiles确实发现自己的身材比以前好多了。那并不是什么从无到有的过程，那句话怎么说的来着，他以前就是个壮男！他自己的，百分百人类的肌肉，他本人也才刚发现，在他一层又一层的衣服下面有着一副好身材。

  
所以很显然，那些年Stiles在舞伴选择的问题上一直被姑娘们忽视的原因都要归结为他的穿衣品味，宽松的上衣和裤子简直成了他的典型标志。

  
但他现在知道了真相，于是他的穿衣品味有了显著的提高。Stiles不打算走Isaac和Erica的老路，那意味着穿的不像个16岁的青少年，那让他们看起来像某个刚从老旧电影里走出来的演员......是的，就像那些“理论上”应该是中世纪时期的衣服，到处是紧身皮衣和皮裤，看上去简直就像在演某部色情电影......就像Erica穿的那样！

  
Stiles并不打算那样做。首先他很怀疑穿着皮衣会不舒服而且很热。其次是因为，如果想要获得尊重，那么做好自己就可以了，并不需要特意假装成另一个人来取悦别人。他真的很喜欢穿“生活大爆炸”版的宽松T恤和外套，他囤了一大堆同样款式的，而且现在还不打算停止这种行为。

  
让他继续传统服装之行的第三点原因主要是归结于Derek。或者说，都怪Derek，因为Derek在看到他着装变化后作出的反应让他很害怕。

  
**

那天是Derek第二次在学校门口等他，那是Stiles第一次也是唯一一次试着穿的更时尚些，而显然结果并不如人意。

  
但事实上那并不是他的错，而是要怪他那天早上选的那件衣服。那是他更瘦的时候买的，现在那些布料以一种非常色情的方式紧紧贴在他身上，充分展示了他胳膊上的肌肉线条。好吧，如果那件T恤没有塞在一条Scott母亲几年前给送给他的小了一号的裤子里话，情况可能会看起来好一些，Scott常以此来打趣他，而他又不好意思还回去......虽然这不是他的错，但造成的结果就是，他看起来非常的引人注意。

  
预料之中的，非常，非常有吸引力。

  
是那种“Danny一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，每隔几分钟就舔一下嘴唇”的吸引力。

 

而理所当然的，当那天Derek看到Stiles时，被吸引的Danny正紧紧贴在他的身边，脸上带着一种意味深长地笑容不停地抚摸着他的胳膊，就好像他每天都是那样做的那样。事实上他从来没有那样干过。

  
于是那天Derek走到Stiles的身边，用力拉住他的胳膊（幸运的是他不再是个脆弱的人类了）把他从Danny身边扯开，并给了可怜的Danny一个百分百的属于Alpha的瞪视。Stiles立即决定停止改变形象的计划。说起来他还得感谢Danny，因为他也很怕Derek的那种眼神，那种就好像要用獠牙咬破你的喉咙的眼神。特别是他的下场也警告了其他人，让他们知道了这种行为是十分不明智的。

 

于是最后......除了一些值得铭记的趣事以外，Stiles的生活并没有发生太大的改变。至少没有发生他想象中的，因为他是个狼人了这一重要细节而发生的那些改变。

  
而那让Stiles非常沮丧。

 

因为，那又有什么意义呢？如果不能成为一个完整的狼人的话？大自然是很公正的，他已经很聪明了，那注定了他不能在成为一个狼人的同时又兼具令人难以置信的智慧，因为那对剩下的那些普通人来说是非常不公平的。

  
是的，当然，他很肯定那就是他不能完全转化的原因。

 

  
可悲的是在Stiles的内心深处，他觉得事情不应该是这样的，转化不应该是有缺陷的。

  
更确切的说，他身上应该会发生Derek说过的那些变化才对。

  
而那不应该被轻松的归结为一句“一切顺其自然。”

 

因为说真的，那是算是什么狗屁不通的安慰？

  
考虑到他被咬以来已经过了一个星期了，而他感觉像过了一个月那么漫长。“一切顺其自然”简直是他听过的最愚蠢的话。

  
当然，到目前为止，他没有把自己的腹诽告知Derek的打算。因为对于Stiles在狼人转化方面的缓慢进度，他可是最乐见其成的那个。

  
而那根本说不通，因为他知道Derek是属于那种如果有机会带新晋狼人的话他会尽力去教导他们的人，那样他会是最强的那个，而狼群聚集在一起能更好地保护他们的地盘。除了他以外所有人都已经做了一年狼人了，而他们会完全服从他们Alpha的命令，因此他不明白Derek会有什么理由不认真教他，除了......

  
是的，好吧......最重要的原因是Stiles不是Derek狼群的一份子，Derek永远也不会是他的Alpha......

  
好吧。也许那个小细节完美的解释了为什么Derek在Stiles缓慢地进度上表现的很淡定。这与他平时喜欢一次性解决所有问题的性格截然相反。

  
Derek Hale，一向行动快于思考的男人，决定对这件事进行冷处理。

  
而Stiles，也只能无奈地保持沉默，即便他知道说出来对他俩的关系没什么好处。

 

曾经有过那么几次Derek也曾对某个事件采取冷眼旁观的态度，结果也没那么糟糕。

  
特别是如果想想现在的情况，他愈发觉得闭口不谈是正确的决定。

 

  
他正躺在Derek舒服的要命的大床上，Alpha趴在他身侧，正和他激烈的拥吻着。

  
所以说Stiles是个好学生，他习惯了即使生活发生改变，也要按计划行事。

  
事实上，他的计划并没有完全偏离现实，他意识到这是他被咬以来他们第一次进行亲密行为。是的，你知道如果你成为了一个科幻小说里的人物，那么Derek Hale永远是那个你最后一个想得到的人。

  
但现在的情况不允许他那么做。

  
因为现在他能感觉到Derek的双手再次抚摸着他的背部和胸口，柔软到不可思议的双唇正用力地亲吻着他，男人的舌尖一遍又一遍地描绘着他的唇线，留下无限的遐思。

  
Stiles想要更多，非常，非常多。

  
Derek压在他身上，完美的展示着他的身体。Stiles不再满足于触摸，他想要看见更多，于是他三两下就扯掉了对方的上衣，让自己能更清楚地看到那些完美的肌肉线条。

  
让那些隐忍的计划都见鬼去吧，他舔了舔唇，双手搭在Derek的背上，让自己的腹部与对方的腹肌互相摩擦。

  
就在那时Derek吼了一声。

 

和Stiles在卧室......客厅，厨房以及任何足够大的空间里经常听到的吼声不同......这次那吼声听上去带着一丝疼痛感。

  
他的猜想在Alpha那得到了验证，Derek从他身上爬起来，居高临下地望着他。

  
“怎......怎么了？”Stiles不解地问道。

  
“你弄伤我了。”Derek解释道，并扭过头去观察Stiles的指甲在自己肩头留下的伤口，那看上去可不是一般的深。

  
“抱歉。”男孩喃喃道，心里对此感到很奇怪，因为他已经转化了一段时间了，但直到现在才造成了伤害。“我没意识到......见鬼......”他低下头盯着他=自己的指甲，那些锋利的武器，意识到它们已经不再是普通的指甲了。“我有爪子。”

  
Derek仔细研究着Stiles的手，脸上的表情与其说是困惑，不如说是好奇。

  
“是的，我已经看到了。”

  
“哦上帝啊......”Stiles将双手举到眼前来更仔细地观察那些长长的指甲，它们看起来比以前更加的锋利和危险。“我有爪子了。”

  
“你应该已经知道这迟早会发生。”

  
“我知道但是......”他的话戛然而止，他眼睁睁地看着他的爪子慢慢缩短，变回了正常的，人类的指甲。“嘿，为什么它们消失了......不，你们别消失，快变回来。”

  
“Stiles.......”Derek无力的重复道，“它们没有自己的意志，它们是你的一部分，你才是那个掌握着控制权的人。”

  
“是的，没错。”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，将注意力集中在手指上，在脑中描绘着刚才的画面......什么也没有发生。“不......我想要它们再冒出来一次。”

  
Derek看着撅起嘴的Stiles忍不住笑了出来（他的后半辈子都会否认曾这样笑过），并决定继续刚才被Stiles的指甲打断的情事。

  
“别担心。”Derek低声安慰道，亲吻着Stiles的胸口，再次将他拥入怀中，想要感受彼此的体温。尽管他们的裤子还完好地穿在身上，但布料之间的摩擦带起一阵阵战栗感，他们现在需要做的就是享受，而不是思考那些无关的乱七八糟的东西——享受这一刻。

  
Stiles发出不满的喘息声，但当Derek开始啃咬他的乳头时，那喘息瞬间转为了一声惊呼。Alpha不停地舔舐着身下人的肌肤，嘴角咧开一个微笑，对于自己能轻易转移男孩的注意力表示相当愉悦。同时他布料下的昂扬精神抖擞地顶在Stiles腹部。

 

另一边，Stiles双手紧紧地抓着身下的床单，感受着Derek带给他的快感。

  
他的脉搏加快，呼吸急促，他不得不闭上眼睛来集中注意力，以防自己在半秒内就缴械投降。

  
上帝啊。他是多么地想念这张床。特别是和Derek一起呆在上面的感觉。

  
**

突然，Stiles听到自己的左侧传来奇怪的声音，就像是什么东西碎了。

  
他疑惑地睁开眼向下看去......他长长的爪子把床单撕成了一片片的碎布。

  
“这下你看见了。”Derek喃喃道，并没有特别关注狼人指甲这件事，他还有更重要的事要做，比方说开发Stiles的身体。

  
但对少年来说没有比那更重要的事了，他立刻开始考虑起完全转化的可能性。

  
“应该是要血压升高时才会冒出来。”Stiles自言自语道，一眨不眨地盯着自己的指甲以防它们又缩回去。在Derek用牙齿啃咬着他的一边乳头时，Stiles发出了一声兴奋的惊呼声，并感觉自己能够更好的控制那些爪子了。“就是那样。当我的情绪激动时我动物的那部分更容易冒出来。”他看向Derek，后者正忙着舔舐着他的另一边乳头。“就像一开始和Allison在一起时在Scott身上发生的那样。”

  
Alpha松开了口中被咬得肿胀通红的乳头，微微眯起眼盯着那个男孩。

  
“Stiles......”Derek露出一个毛骨悚然的微笑，“你在和我上床时就不能别提到你的朋友们？那不利于保持......激情。”

  
“噢。”Stiles涨红了脸，“是的，当然，当然，对不起。”他尴尬的笑笑，“我一时没想到那个。”

  
“可以想象。”

  
“但那很棒。你不觉的吗？”Derek微微挑起的眉毛促使他作出进一步解释，“我指的并不是当我们......那个的时候想到我的朋友们的那部分。而是那些冒出来的爪子。”他把手举到Derek眼前，但后者甚至看也没看它们。“很棒，是不是？”

  
“你知不知道它们还有更......棒的功能？”

  
“是什么？”

  
Derek分开Stiles的双手，紧贴着他的胸口，凑到他耳边说道。

  
“你可以用它们做点什么。比如当我进入你的身体，操你的时候，你可以用你的指甲抓伤我的后背。”

  
“你说真的？”

  
“当然。”Derek笑了，他的眸色瞬间变成了清晰的红色。

  
在Derek的诱惑面前，Stiles不可抑制地从喉中溢出一声清晰的“咕咚”咽口水声。

  
Derek撑起身，脱掉剩下的衣物，随手扔到了某个角落里，并褪下Stiles的裤子，让他们赤裸相对。

  
做完这一切，Alpha再次俯下身，疯狂地亲吻着Stiles，他的嘴里甚至冒出了会弄疼对方的獠牙，但那只是让Sties发出了呻吟，在那一刻快感比疼痛更甚。接着，男人开始用一个又一个吻在对方的身体上游走，他的舌尖从Stiles的嘴唇舔舐到肚脐，留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

Derek伸出两根手指，开始开拓对方的身体，Stiles的双手搭在Derek的肩膀上，锋利的爪子清晰可见。

  
经过几分钟不怎么充分的准备工作后，Derek知道他再也忍耐不了。他缓缓地插入Stiles体内，几个星期不曾感受到的热度让他的喉间忍不住溢出一声满足的呻吟，过多的顾虑让他很久没有亲近他的伴侣了。

  
当他进入到最深处时，Stiles开始大声喘息起来，他的双手不由得滑到了男人的腰部。

  
而那恰好是Derek最敏感的部位。

 

没有给Stiles更多的时间来适应体内被充盈的感觉，Derek以某种粗鲁的方式快速抽插起来。Stiles的身体不由自主地随之快速晃动着。Derek以前很少那么做，为了不弄疼Stiles他总是采取比较温柔的方式，毕竟男孩的身体没有那么好的恢复能力。

  
但现在他已经没有这种感觉顾虑了（尽管与之相对的是更多的麻烦），他决定遵从自己的本能行事。

  
于是他粗鲁地在对方的体内冲撞着，被撕裂的快感让Stiles呜咽着完全说不出话来，只能被动地回应着Derek的力量，他抬起臀部，让对方能够更深地进入自己。

 

突然，Alpha发出疼痛的吼声。Stiles的指甲深深地陷入了他的腰侧。

  
“抱歉。”Stiles惊慌地喃喃道，Derek并没有停止他的抽插动作，“抱歉，非常抱歉。”

  
“安静点。”Alpha喘息道，他的硕大触碰到了男孩的前列腺，巨大的快感让他们同时发出剧烈的喘息声。“我已经习惯了疼痛。”他狠狠地亲吻着Stiles，“但这种疼痛我很喜欢。”

  
惊讶于Derek的话，有那么几秒钟Stiles完全说不出话来，这在他们的性爱活动中可不太寻常。因为至少到目前为止，男人只喜欢把他的浪漫细胞花费在事前的准备工作上，从来没对他说过他感觉好不好。就像他不认为在Stiles体内是世界上最美好的事。

 

但接着Stiles意识到,在之前的那些性爱里，Derek一直遵循着一成不变的步调和力度，因为他觉得Stiles是个人类，如果太用力会弄伤他。

  
而现在，他看着男人红色的双眼，而他自己也正在转化成一个Beta , 那些当然都不再是问题。

  
于是Stiles决定要弥补他们之前所失去的时间，而这次，要由他来掌握节奏。特别是当他感觉到男人也会喜欢上这种感觉的。

  
“再快点。”他呻吟道，手下更加用力，直到他的鼻尖闻到了血腥味。“再用力一点。”

  
Derek甚至都没点个头来表示他听到了。他把Stiles的下半身抬高，跪坐在床上更用力地冲撞起来，他们身下的床都嘎嘎作响。

  
Stiles唯一能想到的，只有他的身体简直要被如此粗鲁和令人难以置信的性爱给弄散架了，他几乎要喘不过气来。他愉快的想象着他们像两只真正的动物那样交配，然后Derek把床给弄坏的画面。

  
接着Derek贴近他，他的下身仍用力地撞击着。他的脸凑近Stiles的脖子，他的头发蹭到了Stiles的耳朵。在那一瞬间，Stiles可以清楚地听见Alpha心跳频率的变化，也感觉到那声音随着Derek撞击的力道慢了下来。

  
但那只持续了几秒钟。因为Derek重新抓着他的肩膀，恢复了之前的频率。他看着Stiles的眼睛。

  
“试着伸出你的獠牙。”因为急促的节奏他喘息着。他看到Stiles一开始不明白他是什么意思（作为大脑充血的状态来说那是正常的），于是他用他的獠牙在男孩的双唇内轻轻滑动着，“你的獠牙，”他低声道，“我需要看到它们。”

  
男孩点点头，艰难地咽了咽，闭上眼睛来集中注意力。在那一刻，他忘记了Derek还在他体内，不停地操弄着他，唯一重要的事，就是想象着他自己的獠牙长出来，展现出他狼人的真面目。

  
但过了将近一分钟依旧什么也没有发生。他只好睁开眼看向带有明显期待神色的Alpha。

  
“不......我不能。”因为Derek的前端再次擦过他的前列腺，Stiles呻吟了一声，“对不起。”

  
Derek闭上眼睛摇了摇头，艰难地咽下了之前想说的话。

  
“别担心。”他断断续续地说道，竭力保持平静。“没关系的。”

  
那就是他能说出的全部了，Derek意识到自己已经无法再忍耐。他用力抓着手下的床单，那立刻成了一堆碎布。他用尽最大的力气在Stiles体内抽插着，让他们更紧地贴合在一起。那是他唯一能感受到拥有Stiles的方式。

  
没过多久Stiles就忍不住开始射精，并发出一声更类似于野兽的吼声 “Derek。”

  
男人完全没听到他的喊声，Derek埋在他体内的性器已经涨得发疼。

  
但他只射了两次就停了下来，在Stiles还在享受高潮余韵的同时，男人抽出了自己的性器，将剩下的精液都射在了Stiles的小腹和胸口上。

 

  
Derek现在最大的愿望就是躺下睡他几个小时。但他没有那么做。因为观察Stiles从高潮中恢复的速度对他而言是最重要的。

  
Alpha一脸严肃地倾听着Stiles的心跳声，并强迫自己不要被对方高潮的味道吸引，天知道他多想再扑倒他。当听到心跳的频率缓和下来，Derek伸出几根手指，触碰着Stiles腹部上的精液。察觉到肚子上的触感，Stiles睁开眼，露出了性交后慵懒的笑容。

  
“你怎么突然变得这么反常。”他喃喃道。

  
“你不喜欢？”

  
“我可没那么说。”Stiles笑了，“但你得承认你今天的行为不太正常。好吧虽然有时候时间不允许你也会用手活解决，但通常情况下......一旦你进来了，一般会射完了再抽出来。”

“  
没错。”Derek严肃地语气让Stiles有点生疑。但当他看着Derek将沾着精液的手指凑到他唇边，不由好奇地挑起了眉。“但通常情况下我可不干这个。”

  
Stiles说了谎，他可不想现在就开始第二轮，毕竟这并不是他第一次尝到Derek的精液（他们都是那方面的狂热爱好者），但Derek是第一次用这种强迫性地方式这样做。

  
于是，Stiles只得扮演起顺从的角色。他注视着Alpha依旧通红的双眼，尽管此时那些獠牙和爪子都消失了。他津津有味地舔着男人的东西，对于鼻尖嗅到的百分百Derek的味道感到相当兴奋。

  
Derek感到自己的心脏疯狂地跳动着，他越来越渴望能够重新进入Stiles的身体，渴望Stiles的爪子穿透他的肌肤的感觉。

  
“抱歉。但你得等等了。”

  
“关于什么？”

  
“第二轮。”Stiles笑了起来，他坐起身用床单擦拭着身体。如果他不想死的话有些事的频率最好不要太快。不过既然床单已经碎了，就该物尽其用。

  
“我并没那么说......”

  
“那不重要。”Stiles笑容扩大了些，“你看着我的眼神，还有你的身体已经出卖了你。”

  
Derek低下头，看到他的昂扬已经肿胀地不成样子，正蓄势待发地挺立着，不由得红了红脸。

  
但当Stiles站起身开始穿衣服时，Derek脸上的热度已经消退了。

 

“我们可以快速地来一发。”

  
男孩好奇地看了看他，微笑着凑近Derek在他的唇上印下一个短暂的吻。

  
“我不是说我不想和你做爱。”他深深地吸了口气，让鼻尖充盈着Derek的味道。“但我对老爸保证过今天会早点到家不在外面过夜。”

  
Derek摆出一副扑克脸来掩饰自己瞬间糟糕的心情。但Stiles完全可以从他心跳的变化中听出来，特别是当Derek因为计划被迫搁浅心情变糟时这种变化听起来特别明显。

  
“别难过。”Stiles笑了，伸出胳膊搂住Derek的脖子贴近他的身体。“我向你保证我们明天又可以见面了。”他再次吻了男人。“今晚我得练练我的獠牙什么的。”他微微扭了扭脖子。“毕竟你可是那个说了‘一切顺其自然’的人。”

  
“抱歉。”Derek低声说，声音里带着羞愧感，“我只是不想给你太多压力。”

  
“你并没有给我压力。”Stiles给了Derek一个轻柔的吻，试图消除他脸上的愧疚感。“但每当我想要专心时总是会被别的事转移注意力。”他笑了。

  
Derek点了点头，试图扯出一个微笑，但最终他只是吻了Stiles。和Stiles的那个不同，那是个更激烈的吻。激烈到当Stiles不得不推开他，告诉他自己要迟到时，他们俩仍呼吸急促地喘息着。

 

  
Derek只能点头表示同意，他强迫自己的心跳保持着一个Stiles不会起疑的频率。现在他知道自己脸上只留下了一个冰冷的，面无表情的面具。

  
在Stiles给了他一个吻并说了‘明天见’离开后，Derek竖起耳朵听着Stiles的脚步声，听着他走下楼梯，上了吉普车，沿着贝肯山的道路开远了。

  
当一切寂静下来，男人伸出手放在Stiles留下的伤口上，不满地发现伤口已经痊愈了。

 

  
Derek发出厌恶的咕哝声，他躺倒在床上来度过又一个不眠之夜。

  
直到现在他仍没能找出那个Alpha是谁，以及那人为什么想要Stiles，他完全睡不着觉。

  
即使他现在正呆在自己家里，躺在他自己的床上，Stiles刚才还在他的怀中。但他仍能闻到那个Alpha的味道，无时无刻不提醒着他Stiles已经不属于他了......

 

【第五章完】

  
小老鼠吐槽时间：徳叔其实是个抖S。。。掩面= =


	6. Chapter 6

 

他最担心的那一刻终于还是来了。  
  
  
在Stiles的内心深处他还是觉得很庆幸的。毕竟和其他的那些他认识的狼人不同（当然Derek除外），他已经有了一个星期来为这一刻做准备。  
  
  
但那并不能消除他内心的恐慌感。  
  
  
他曾经看见过Scott，他最好的兄弟，在满月时也曾试图杀了他。还有Isaac，如果不是Derek，他的Alpha在最后一刻出现，他差点就把Stiles撕成碎片。  
  
  
Stiles知道那将会是个痛苦的过程。他必须得竭尽全力来集中注意力并保持自我。满月会把他变成一个毫无理性且嗜血的怪物。他的大脑会变得一片空白，在那一刻他唯一渴望的只有鲜血，他知道从现在开始一切都会不一样。  
  
  
Stiles深深地吸了口气。Scott朝他露出一个淡淡的微笑，试图用那个表情让他的朋友放松下来，毕竟他知道现在说什么都是多余的。  
  
  
  
他们正呆在一个废弃的地铁站里。他们都明白这是最好的度过满月的地点，它离小镇足够远，没人能够听到那些尖叫和吼声。此外最重要的是，在一个废弃的地铁站里，你就算砸坏点什么也没人会注意。反之，如果在家里的话Stiles很难向警长解释。  
  
  
出于这个原因，Stiles现在很冷静。最重要的是，他父亲今天整晚都会在警局工作，而他已经对警长说过会在Scott家过夜。这样他就不必担心警长会追问他到底跑哪去了。自从他无缘无故消失后，他父亲就形成了这个习惯，特别是直到现在他们也不知道到底是谁绑架了他。  
  
  
Scott拿起堆在脚边的铁链，在Stiles身上缠了几圈。这里只有他们俩。 Isaac, Erica和Boyd终于聪明了一回，他们决定去小镇的另一头待着。他们觉得比起被狼群的其他的人包围着，Stiles可能会更喜欢和他最好的朋友待在一起度过他的第一个满月。事实上，即便Stiles就像狼群的母亲那样帮助过他们好几回，在这种情况下他也会觉得不自在；他不想像个马戏团的动物那样被围观。  
  
  
但另一边，他的脑中又不停地想象着那样的画面：快过来看着一个瘦猴变成神话中动物的惊人场面。  
  
  
在Stiles的内心深处，他只是好奇地想知道自己变成狼人会是怎么样的。他的耳朵是否会像Isaac一样灵敏，或者是像Boyd一样肌肉发达。  
  
  
上帝啊，但愿是这样。他只希望能变得更好。  
  
  
当Stiles感觉到手腕上铁链冰冷的触感，他强迫自己集中注意力。没什么比这件事更重要了，Stiles觉得最近几天的紧张感又回到了身体里。  
  
  
他这一整天都感觉怪怪的，就好像他不是真正的自己了。那感觉和以前他吃了药后几个小时的感觉类似，多动症让他完全不能集中注意力。  
  
  
他知道那是因为月亮的缘故。月光就像是渗透到了他皮肤下的每一寸毛孔。  
  
  
如果他说他现在非常想结束转化，应该也不会太让人惊讶。  
  
  
最重要的原因是Scott是唯一在那里的人。  
  
  
  
是的。他知道他应该感激他的朋友已经准备好帮助他度过他的第一个满月。他也明白他应该可以算得上是狼群里最有经验的Beta，那应该是个优势。  
  
  
但毫无疑问如果在那里的是他的Alpha的话他会更冷静些。他不只是个Alpha，也是他最信任的狼人。  
  
  
尽管那个Alpha已经两天没有露面了，甚至连个电话也没有。那人只是一门心思地想找到那个颠覆了他的人生的Alpha......或者说，找到那个又一次颠覆了他的人生的另一个Alpha。  
  
  
Stiles闭上眼强迫自己深呼吸。他知道他必须那么做。最好的也是唯一的来减轻可能到来的痛苦的方式，是紧紧抱住他的锚。  
  
  
Stiles毫不怀疑谁是那个锚。  
  
  
  
  
因此Stiles紧紧闭上双眼，在脑内一遍又一遍地描绘着那个性感又复杂的狼人的样子，那个改变了他生活方方面面的男人，他告诉自己Derek就在那里和他在一起。  
  
  
根据Scott的建议，他试着将所有的感官，他的嗅觉，触觉和听觉都集中到Derek身上。  
  
  
事实上他完全不明白该怎么做到那个。他觉得自己就像是在听Yoda讲第一堂课的Luke Skywalker，虽然嘴上说着是是是，脸上表现的很精明，但内心深处却觉得云里雾里。  
  
  
最终，Stiles觉得最好的办法就是回忆和Derek相处的每一个细节。他想起他们第一次独处。当时他们都对对方没什么好感，那时的他们之间可以说是完全是坦诚的。他想起Derek看着他的样子，他的双眼明亮而深邃，他的唇总是紧紧地抿着，然后咧开出一个他之前从未见过的弧度。只有他能见到那种笑容，因为他知道Derek只会对他那样笑。  
  
  
不经意间，Stiles的唇边也露出一个淡淡的微笑，他觉得之前的那些紧张情绪已经完全消失了。那一刻他觉得自己并不是在这个空旷的地铁站，而是在他们第一次接吻的树林里。甚至连Derek也在那里陪着他，接着他清晰地闻到了Derek身上那种熟悉的味道，那种混合了皮革，木材和雨水的，专属于Derek的味道。那味道给了他一种无可救药的安全感。  
  
  
也许是因为那感觉太棒，Stiles越陷越深，那感觉是如此的真实，他甚至可以听到Derek的脚步声。他知道那是荒谬的，他竟然分辨不出那脚步声，那个在那里告诉他那些重要的细节，他现在唯一应该听到的脚步声应该是属于Scott的；他才是唯一在那里的人。  
  
  
但接着Stiles想起了又一次Derek给Scott上过一课，告诉他应该相信自己的感觉。  
  
  
而很显然，和那天的Scott一样，Stiles同样没有吸取教训。  
  
  
  
因为当Stiles睁开眼睛，他明白了那些并不完全是他的想象和回忆。他眼前的一切并不是幻觉。Derek真的在那里。  
  
  
Derek用一种半是忧虑半是骄傲的神情望着他，当Stiles明白过来一切都是真的时，Derek朝他点了点头。  
  
  
“你没法想象见到你在这里我有多高兴。”Stiles喃喃着松了口气，他觉得呼吸都变得轻快起来。  
  
  
“去和其他人待在一起。”男人对Scott说道，“我会待在这里”-待在他身边，Scott看上去有些犹豫，他目不转睛地看着Alpha和他的朋友。“别担心。”男人将手搭在Beta的肩膀上，“我很感激你想留下来陪着他。但我觉得有一个Alpha在身边会让他的第一次转化变得更容易些。”  
  
  
Scott依旧一言不发。起初他想提醒Derek他并不是Stiles的Alpha，他俩有同样的权利留在那里。但接着他看向Stiles时看到他的朋友点了点头，于是他决定不掺合了。尤其是当他明白过来Derek说的不是没有道理的，任何一个Alpha都比Beta能够更好的控制那种场面。  
  
  
“明天见。”他拍了拍朋友的背道了别，然后离开了。  
  
  
  
  
当Derek再也听不到少年的脚步声了，他拎起地上的铁链捆住Stiles的双脚。  
  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”Derek冷静地问道，就好像将一个男孩绑在地铁站的酒吧里是这个世上再正常不过的事。  
  
  
好吧......那对他而言那确实是再正常不过。  
  
  
“害怕算不算？”Stiles老实地回到道，“紧张，期待......”  
  
  
“那都是正常的。”Derek跪在地上捆完他的双脚，又把他的双手铐在一起。“一切都会好起来的。”  
  
  
“你不打算对我做点别的事吗？”当看到Derek在他身边坐下，显然一副无事可干的架势时Stiles开口道，“Erica告诉我说你曾经给她戴了一顶古怪而带刺的，刚从托尔克马达得来的手工荆棘王冠。  
  
  
Alpha淡淡地笑了，握住了男孩的一只手。  
  
  
“如果你真的想要的话，我可以那样做。但我不希望你第一次转化就受伤。如果感到疼的话，就没什么好担心的。你不需要别的东西来保持清醒。”  
  
  
“你就是这样帮助我的？”Stiles试图嘲讽他，但声音里的恐惧出卖了他，“比起某个Alpha，我还是宁愿和Scott呆在一起。”  
  
  
“如果你想我可以打电话给他。但我很怀疑Scott会像我这样对你做这件事。”他握住Stiles的双手，在他的唇上印下一个如羽毛般轻柔的吻。  
  
  
“是的。我也很怀疑。”Stiles紧张地笑了笑，接着察觉到自己的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩，汗毛根根竖起。  
  
  
他想要把这个变化告诉Derek，但Alpha脸上严肃地表情表明他已经注意到了这一点。  
  
  
“转化开始了。”Derek低声道，紧紧握住Stiles的双腕，“深呼吸。无论发生什么事，都要维持住稳定的呼吸节奏。”  
  
  
“不......我不觉得我能做到。”Stiles声音颤抖，他觉得每过一秒血管里的血液都沸腾地越来越热。  
  
  
“你必须试试。”Derek的声音很坚定，“你有没有想象过那个用来固定的锚？”Stiles点点头，不确定现在是不是告知他那个锚叫Derek Hale的最佳时机。“在你的脑海中描绘出那个锚。”  
  
  
Stiles又点了点头，咽了咽口水，紧紧地闭上双眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
但接着Stiles觉得他的头简直要炸开了。他的脑海中充满了那种不间断的强烈的声音。就好像有一面大鼓在他脑中咚咚作响，越来越响越来越响，简直就要跳出他的耳朵。  
  
  
“那是什么声音？”Stiles痛苦地问道，他用力咬紧牙关，想要伸手捂住耳朵......然后他发现他做不到，因为他的双手都被铐住了。他睁开眼睛，发现Derek专注地看着他，男人的双眼已经变成了红色，但脸上的表情很平静。“那到底是什么声音？”  
  
  
“那是我的心跳声。”Alpha解释道，握紧男孩的手腕，“你要学着去适应，那声音只会越来越强烈。”  
  
“不......我不能.....”Stiles用力咬住下唇，他感觉到他的獠牙刺破了嘴唇内部的皮肤，血液涌了出来。“那太过了......求你了，让它停下来。”  
  
  
“别让它控制住你，那只会更糟糕。”Derek微微拔高了声线，他知道现在Stiles只能听见血液在血管里碰碰跳动的声音。“别管那个，你很快就会习惯了。”  
  
  
“不......我不能......”  
  
  
“你当然可以。想想你的锚，抓住它。”  
  
  
“是你。”Stiles喃喃着睁开眼睛，羞涩地看着眼前的男人。“我的锚，就是你。”  
  
  
听到Stiles话的Derek瞬间僵住了，他花了几秒钟才反应过来，接着他严肃地点点头，倾下身抵住男孩汗湿的额头。  
  
  
“那就抓住我。听着我的声音，让自己平静下来。你只要关注那个就行，别的都不用在意。”  
  
  
Stiles点点头，再次艰难地咽了咽口水。  
  
  
他闭上双眼，让Derek低沉的的声音缓缓飘进他的耳中，在那声音之外，他依旧能听到心脏剧烈的轰鸣声，他让自己的注意力集中到Derek的声音上去，那声音没那么剧烈，但对他更重要。  
  
  
慢慢地，Stiles也不知道过了多久，Alpha的声音变得越来越清晰，越来越强烈，他还能听到那种碰碰的声音，但至少没那么响了，不会响的让他的头炸开。  
  
  
  
  
正当Stiles以为最槽糕的时刻已经过去，他突然感到了某种身体被撕裂开的疼痛感。他甚至没法形容那种感觉，因为他以前从未感受过那种疼痛。就像他的身体已经不是自己的一样，就像是身体内部有东西在慢慢搅动。  
  
  
Stiles猛地睁开眼睛，惊恐地发现眼前的一切都成了血红色。他首先看到的是Derek的脸，那是一种深红色，接着他发现自己的身体和双手也是一样。  
  
  
突然，他的双手开始发生变化。  
  
  
在低头去看之前他就感觉到了那种变化。那种骨头戳破皮肤的感觉。他手上的指甲开始长长。那是种缓慢而不间断的变化。尽管所有的一切都是无声的，但Stiles还是本能的感到了一种隐隐的疼痛感。  
  
  
“Derek......”Stiles恐惧地开口道，他甚至不敢说太多，因为他的指甲不是唯一在变化的。他的獠牙戳到了嘴唇，他不敢开口，以防伤害到自己。  
  
  
“放轻松。”Derek重复道，尽管他就坐在Stiles身边，但他的声音却像是从很远的地方传来。“专注于我的声音，放轻松。”  
  
  
这次Stiles没有点头。当看到自己的身体的变化时他没法像平时那样保持冷静。他的整个世界都成了一片血红色，他甚至都听不到能帮助他保持住人类那部分的声音。  
  
  
心跳的轰鸣声愈演愈烈。这一次，当Stiles试图伸出手遮住耳朵时，他顺利地完成了这个举动。  
  
  
惊讶于突如其来的自由感，Stiles甚至没有意识到他的双手已经挣脱了手铐，并开始拜托锁链的束缚。  
  
  
他也没有察觉到Derek的拥抱，男人紧紧抱住了他试图重新束缚住他，但Stiles仅仅用一个简单的推搡就摆脱了他。  
  
  
  
  
  
就像是发生在别人身上的事一样，Stiles完全不明白发生了什么，他看到Derek的身体飞了出去并重重地撞在远处的墙上。  
  
  
Stiles出于本能地向后看去，他还以为是谁攻击了他们。他甚至没有想到那个唯一能把Alpha揍飞的可能性。  
  
  
接着Stiles感觉到了背部灼热的疼痛感。  
  
  
他痛苦地咆哮出声，接着被从自己嘴里发出的声音吓了一跳，那已经完全不是人类的吼声了。他被自己的发现吓坏了，那一刻他唯一能想到的就是远远地从那里逃开，躲进树林里，让自己隐藏起来。  
  
  
他试着逃开。每当有双无形的手试图抓住他时他就咆哮起来，他胡乱地挥舞着双手，甚至无法辨别方向。因为他的眼前只有一片浓重的血红色。  
  
  
 _Stiles._  
  
  
突然Stiles听到了自己的名字。那声音依旧听起来非常遥远，就像是从几公里外传来的一样。但Stiles知道那是Derek的声音。他想起了那个世界上独一无二的声音，那个他迫切需要听到的声音。  
  
  
 _Stiles._  
  
  
这一次那声音听起来更近，更清晰了些。那声音里带着某种恳求。  
  
  
男孩闭上了双眼，停止了正要作出的攻击，他突然感到疲惫不堪。Stiles甚至感觉不到自己的身体，他开始向地面倒去。  
  
  
Stiles并没有摔到地上，他落到了某个有力的怀抱中。  
  
  
Stiles努力分辨着身下的触感，准确无误地闻到了Derek的味道，接着他听到了Alpha的声音，男人正一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字。  
  
  
当他再也听不到那种血液的轰鸣声时，Stiles睁开了眼睛。  
  
  
然后他看见了脸上带着几道血痕的Derek正一脸关切地看着他。  
  
  
  
“你还好吗？”男人气喘吁吁地问道。他的呼吸急促地就像是战斗了几小时或是跑了几公里的马拉松。“Stiles，你能听见我的声音吗？”  
  
  
“是的.....”Stiles迟疑地开口，害怕被牙齿戳到。接着他意识到他的獠牙和爪子都已经消失了，他的眼前也不再是一片血红。  
  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
  
“我......”Stiles吞咽了好几次，缓缓呼出一口气，“我觉得非常的累。”  
  
  
男人严肃地点了点头，并开始动手解开链条。他被链条绑在某张地铁椅子上，但Stiles不记得他被绑住过。  
  
  
他同样也想不起来Derek背部是胳膊上的伤口是怎么来的，因为疼痛男人不得不缓慢而笨拙地移动着。  
  
  
“那是我干的？”Stiles恐惧地问道，“我弄伤了你？”  
  
  
Derek停下手中的动作，试图挤出一个微笑，但显然失败了。  
  
  
“比那更糟。”  
  
  
“我很抱歉......”Stiles哽咽着喃喃道，他简直不敢相信自己会攻击Derek，“我甚至都想不起来了。”  
  
  
“那是正常的。”Alpha嘀咕着坐到他身边，让他们的肩膀靠在一起。“别担心。闭上眼睛深呼吸，至少现在你还是你。”  
  
  
Stiles偷偷地观察着Derek，发现他比记忆中的任何时刻都疲惫不堪。接着他发现有光线从地铁车窗透了进来，标志着已经天亮了。  
  
  
那意味着他们已经在那里度过了整个晚上。  
  
  
 _那是不可能的。_  
  
  
他完全想不起来发生了什么。  
  
  
他甚至不记得自己整晚都试着杀死Derek。  
  
  
“那不是你的错。”Derek握住Stiles的一只手，微微用力。“第一次我们都无法控制自己，所有人都是这么过来的。”  
  
  
“但是Isaac......”男孩含糊不清的说道，“当他转化时他试图杀死我，而你只是吼了一声就让他冷静下来了。”他盯着Derek的眼睛，没有错过男人脸上悲伤的表情，“为什么在我身上就不行？”  
  
  
男人注视着他的神情愈发悲伤起来。Stiles能够感觉到，尽管Derek没有立刻甩开他的手，但他握住他的力道明显松懈了些，就好像他非常想放开他一样。  
  
  
“因为我不是你的Alpha。”  
  
  
  
【第六章完】


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天我们终于要知道谁是那个有名的咬了丝带的Alpha了。耶！但在开始阅读之前我还有一堆话要对你们唠嗑唠嗑：  
> 那个新的Alpha是我在这个故事里设定的原创角色。我创建这个角色是因为从现在开始接下来的故事会和少狼原本的情节有所不同。因此我决定创建一个以前从未有过的人物。  
> 此外，这个人设在故事的开头就写的很明白了，尽管她只在此文的第一章出现过......这意味着这个角色和少狼其他已经出场的人物都无关。  
> 你们可能会觉得很晕......等你们看了这章就会明白了，我只希望你们最终看到那个神秘的Alpha时不要联想到“别的”角色上去......上帝啊，但愿我的解释没有让你们的理解变得更复杂XD。  
> 最后，我只希望你们在读这个故事时能够忘记少狼里已经发生的一切......虽然我觉得那可能会很难。

最近几天他们之间的关系一直怪怪的。  
  
  
Stiles可以很高兴地说他已经完全冷静下来并达到了巅峰状态。现在最坏的时刻已经过去，他已经能随心所欲地控制住变身的时机，他开始看到了作为狼人的好处。  
  
  
当他们像往常一样训练时，他总是能听到看台上的观众欢呼着他的名字（为他的出色表现），或者有时候他的吉普车歇菜了对他而言也不再是问题，当发生那种情况，他完全可以跑着去学校......他甚至喜欢上他了那种每天早上跑步，顺便锻炼的日子。  
  
  
总而言之，Stiles觉得他才该是那个掌控自己生活的人，一切都取决于自己。自他母亲去世后便有某些消极的想法一直萦绕不去，比如为什么这个世界是如此的残酷，为什么他得眼睁睁地看着自己爱的人离开自己。  
  
  
但现在他终于放下了那些。现在每一天他都过得很自信，他知道一切都尽在掌控之中。同时他也很乐观，他觉得肩上的某些压力已经消失了。  
  
  
  
但那并不能改变这些日子里他和Derek之间挥之不去的古怪气氛。  
  
  
他觉得那个Alpha不出现是件好事。那无疑是个好消息，因为那意味着和咬了Scott，开始杀人并责怪全世界的Peter不同，这个Alpha对他采取了放任的态度。放任的就好像他完全不存在一样。  
  
  
但每次Stiles试图把这个想法灌输给Derek时，男人脸上的表情都不是那么的令人满意。那些在Stiles看起来是件好事，并向Derek解释说“也许那个Alpha在满月时喝醉了，他不想知道他干了什么，所以我们没有看见他”时，男人总用某种看怪物的眼神看着他，就像他是个即将爆炸的炸弹。  
  
  
所以，即使一切都看起来风平浪静，Stiles也不能说这几天的生活是完美的。  
  
  
因为Derek不在他身边的每一天都不可能是完美的，那个男人已经在小镇，森林，甚至是附近的小镇奔波了几天几夜，疯狂地寻找着那个Alpha的踪迹。  
  
  
特别是，每当Stiles试图和Derek谈谈，并说服他危险已经过去了时，Derek的回答永远是哼一声，挑起一边眉毛表示“你知不知道自己在说什么”，脸上露出某种对Stiles身上另一个Alpha味道的厌恶表情。  
  
  
尽管Stiles知道这并不是Derek的真实想法（至少不是Derek人类的那部分），他本人甚至都没有意识到，但每次Derek扭过头去，找各种借口远离他时Stiles仍觉得很痛苦。  
  
  
因此，总的来说，他们的日子依旧过得很糟糕。  
  
  
于是，Stiles想出的克服当前困难的方法就是：利用Derek不在身边的所有空闲时光，窝在学校图书管里研读那数以千计的宗教故事和人类神话，指不定哪天其中的某个故事就会派上用场。  
  
  
正当Stiles作着某个关于宗教起源的笔记时，他察觉到某人走到了他身边。  
  
  
Stiles从书本上抬起头，发现那是 Helena Lickson，他的历史老师。  
  
  
Stiles以某种混合着好奇和紧张地目光注视着那个女人。好奇是因为在图书管理看到某个老师坐到学生身边不是件寻常的事，紧张则是因为每次这种事发生在他身上（事实上那经常发生），那通常意味着他在最近的某次的考试中犯了什么错误，他们来指责他或给他布置一些额外的作业......或者，更确切的说，他在考试中表现的太好，写了一些书本上没有的内容，于是老师们总会怀疑他是不是抄袭了，或者是在故意显摆他比他们都聪明。  
  
  
然而，那个正朝他微笑的老师所做的，只是向他询问是否可以坐在他身边，那让他否决了之前想的那种可能......又或者，这可能是暴风雨前的宁静。  
  
  
“很高兴见到你，Stiles。”女人说着坐了下来。对此Stiles发自内心的感激，因为他终于不用因为看见了什么不该看的而分心了。  
  
  
“你好。”  
  
  
“我想我们以前从未有过这种聊天的机会。”  
  
  
“没有吗？”Stiles抓了抓脖子，不知道该说些什么，他不是很习惯有老师兴致勃勃地来找他聊天。“可能是因为我不常去上你的课......你想聊些什么？”  
  
  
女老师笑了笑没有回答，她握住Stiles的一只手，用指尖缓慢地摩挲着。  
  
  
“我觉得我才是那个该提问的人。告诉我，你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
  
  
“我？”Stiles觉得他的脸应该红了，现在发生的事完全出乎他的意料之外，难道那女人想和他调情？“我不明白你的意思。”  
  
  
“我本来还以为你会有问题问我。”女人扭了扭脖子，“你知道的，关于转化的全部经过......和满月。”  
  
  
听到她的回答Stiles顿时僵住了。  
  
  
接着他用某种好奇地神情打量着女人，朝她挤出一个微笑，并悄悄地挪了挪和她保持安全距离。但Stiles毫不怀疑这引起了女人的注意，如果那不是幻觉的话，Stiles很肯定有那么几秒钟女人绿色的双眸中闪过了红光。  
  
  
“是你干的。”他低声说道，并环顾四周，失望地发现图书馆里并没有几个人。  
  
  
“别害怕。”她低声道，并举高了双手示意自己是无害的。“我向你保证我不会伤害你的。”  
  
  
男孩花了几秒钟来消化女人的话......那个Alpha的话......他的Alpha。当他理解了她的意思，恐惧立刻从他的身上褪去，取而代之的是他标志性的嘲讽。  
  
  
“你是认真的？”他瞪大了眼睛露出一个难以置信的神情，“这话出自某个咬了我并绑架了我的女......狼人之口实在是太有趣了。”  
  
  
“我并不想伤害你的。”女人喃喃道，并露出一个懊悔的表情。  
  
  
“你不想......不，你当然没有。你只是没问过我的意愿就把我转化成了某个神话中的生物......我还以为未经同意你们不能随便转换别人呢。”  
  
  
女人点了点头，垂下了视线。要不是因为那是不可能的事，Stiles几乎要以为这是女人感觉尴尬的表现。  
  
  
“我知道，我很抱歉......但我别无选择。”她重新抬起头注视着Stiles，“但这并不是第一次发生。”她淡淡的笑了，“在你的朋友Scott身上也发生了同样的事，不是吗？”  
  
  
Stiles再次无言以对。  
  
  
为什么作为一个从没有和他说过话的女人（除了是他的Alpha这一点以外），她似乎知道关于他的一切。  
  
  
“你他妈的到底是谁？”  
  
  
“我叫Helena Lickson。”  
  
  
“你明白我想知道的不是那个！”Stiles无意识地吼了出来，得到了图书管理员的一记警告。  
  
  
  
  
与此同时Stiles意识到那里并不是进行谈话的最佳地点。因为他觉得在学校图书馆里谈论狼人，Alpha，以及未经同意地咬痕并不是什么好主意。  
  
  
他飞快地把所有的书都扫进书包，朝出口走去。他不需要对那女人说点什么，那人正沉默的跟在他身后。  
  
  
那只是个简单的细节，当自己是正确的那方时Stiles不习惯由别人来掌握主动。他决定先解决自己的疑惑，在叫朋友们来之前他想先听听对方的解释。  
  
  
******  
  
  
他们在停车场的一课大树下停了下来。在那个点几乎没什么学生，但随时可能有车从主干道经过，并看到他们的身影。  
  
  
Stiles把书包扔在树下，挑衅般地交叉起双臂。  
  
  
“你是谁？为什么在这里？你他妈的为什么咬我？”  
  
  
“我......”  
  
  
“从第三个问题开始回答。”Stiles毫不留情地打断她，“事实上那是我唯一想知道的。”  
  
  
Helena露出某种Stiles非常熟悉的微笑，那看上去就像是Scott的母亲。那种笑容意味着他幼稚的行为让她感到好笑，但她不会出言嘲讽，因为他是他儿子最好的朋友，她很喜欢他。  
  
  
但在一个陌生人脸上看到那种笑容（确实是陌生人，因为Stiles对她所知甚少）只会让他觉得很奇怪。  
  
  
“我是Helena Lickson，两个月前到的贝肯山，我在全国各地游荡了很多年，想找个地方安顿下来。”  
  
  
“你就开门见山吧！”Stiles几乎是在吼了，“你知道吗你正在和一个最喜欢听故事细节的人说话......但我第一次感到这么无聊。特别是这种动画情节一样地无聊故事。”他作了一个这他妈的简直太可笑的手势，“所以废话少说，直接进入第三个问题。”  
  
  
“好吧。”她笑了，“我咬你是因为我喜欢你。”  
  
  
Stiles的心脏瞬间漏跳了几秒钟。  
  
  
“什么？”  
  
  
“那个。”她等着Stiles开口，但对方只是长大了嘴，“因为你太难看懂。”  
  
  
“不......”Stiles觉得自己的脸颊滚烫，“你甚至都不了解我。”  
  
  
“我已经足够了解你了。你是班里最聪明的男孩......几乎可以说是全校最聪明的。甚至某些任教的老师都比不上你。事实上我不明白你为什么不想被咬。”  
  
  
“因为我不想。”Stiles拔高了声线，愤怒再次回到了他的身体里。“我不想成为一个狼人。你没有权利那样做。”  
  
  
“我还以为你会很高兴。”她不好意思地笑了笑，“这样你会成为最好的球员，恐慌症再也不会发作，你会感觉比以前更好。”  
  
  
“谁告诉你我以前就觉得不好了？”  
  
  
“我是个Alpha，记得吗？说谎对我没用。”  
  
  
Stiles用力握紧了拳头，他不明白Helena怎么会是那样的人，那样的天真和友好。  
  
  
  
当他得知自己被另一个Alpha绑架并咬了时，他想象中那应该是像Peter那样的人，那种只想着自己的愚蠢的家伙。  
  
  
但事实却完全相反。  
  
  
尽管不太情愿，Stiles发现他心中的那种愤怒，对那个女......女性狼人的愤怒，正在慢慢消散。  
  
  
“即便如此。”最终Stiles开口道，“你为什么不事先问问我。”  
  
  
“你说的对。”她叹了口气，“我很抱歉，但我别无选择。”  
  
  
“为什么没有选择？顺便说一句，你该死的到底为什么要绑架我？”  
  
  
“我也不想的。”她试图解释，“当我在电影院门口看见你。我也犹豫过。但那里人来人往，我害怕别人看见。我弄昏了你，带着你去了郊外，等着你结束转化......但我没想到你花了那么久才完成转化。”  
  
  
“你是想说我消失的所有的那段时间，一直因为被咬而昏迷着？”Helena点点头，“那么久？”  
  
  
“我不明白为什么会这样。那不太寻常......我很吃惊所以去做了一些调查想找到答案。”  
  
  
“你找到了吗？”  
  
  
“没有，但当我回来，你已经不在那里了。当我周一在班级里看到你，我想给你点时间来理清思绪。”  
  
  
“你是认真的？”Stiles瞪圆了眼睛问道，“离我们第一次相遇已经过了两个星期了，你还想让我继续冷静。”他开始疯狂地挥动着手臂，“你过了那么久才出现，而我在这件事上根本没机会发表半点意见。”  
  
  
“我本来想等满月过去再说。”  
  
  
“哦，当然了。”Stiles露出一个讽刺地表情，“你知道吗？我不是这方面的专家......但我发誓作为Alpha你得帮助我度过满月。”  
  
  
“已经有人帮你了。”她紧张地笑了笑，“我觉得比起我你应该更喜欢他陪着你。”  
  
  
听到女人最后一句话Stiles的心脏不由得快速跳动起来。  
  
  
“也就是说你知道......”  
  
  
“你和Derek Hale在一起？是的，现在我知道了。”  
  
  
“现在？”  
  
  
“当我到贝肯山时我并不知道这里有另一个狼群。”  
  
  
“你该死的竟然不知道！”Stiles简直要疯了，“你们不是应该有......我不知道，那种类似于雷达的东西提醒你们哪里有更多的你们的......”  
  
  
“你想说的是我们的同类？”她试图开个玩笑，“不，并不是那样的。当我独自流浪了几年后，我的感官都退化了。因此我需要尽快的组建属于我的狼群。”  
  
  
“为什么那一定得是我—”他的话戛然而止，“是的，是的，现在我知道了，因为我是最聪明的。”他挫败地摇了摇头，“见鬼！”  
  
  
“如果我知道你和另一个狼群的关系的话我永远不会那么做。”  
  
  
Stiles死死地盯着她。  
  
  
这是Stiles第一次听到这种话，他觉得这个女人简直不像个Alpha。他生命中认识的少有的几个Alpha都是强势的，自信的，排斥异己的。但Helena看起来更像是因为遇到了某个巨大的麻烦而吃不下睡不香，完全不知道该怎么摆脱困境。  
  
  
这样说来，比起Derek那样的Alpha，Helena开上去更像是刚知道自己是狼人时的Scott。  
  
  
“我们得和Derek谈谈。”他得告诉男人这件事。  
  
  
“我......不......我觉得那不是个好主意。”  
  
  
“为什么不？相信我。在他找到你之前你最好去见他，因为他已经找了你好几天了，我觉得他的耐心已经所剩无几。”  
  
  
“那就是我藏起来的原因......”  
  
  
“来吧，别担心。他生气是因为不知道你是谁，而不是因为你的所作所为。”Stiles露出微笑，试图鼓励她......他所剩无几的理智告诉他他正在鼓励的是他的Alpha，至少他现在已经知道她是谁了。“我们只需要和他谈谈，解释一切。然后问题就解决了。”  
  
  
“你真的是这样认为的？”她期待的问道。  
  
  
“当然。”Stiles笑了，“别担心，我知道可能第一眼看上去可能不像，但Derek其实很心软的。”  
  
***  
  
Helena不觉得Derek Hale是个软心肠。  
  
  
她觉得他的心简直和石头一样坚硬，他更像是某个变态杀人犯，他会干掉所有挡他去路的生物。  
  
  
这就是整个狼群都在阻止Derek招呼都不打就要干掉这个女人的原因，更确切的说，让我们回顾一下刚才发生的事：Stiles和她刚进入阁楼，Alpha立刻就知道了那就是转换他伴侣的人。  
  
  
“我最后再说一次，Derek。你不能杀了她。”Stiles档在Derek和Helena中间，一脸疲惫的说道，男人身边还站着两个Beta, Erica和Scott，他们正拉着他的胳膊防止他再次发动攻击。  
  
  
“那是我们商量好的！”Derek咬牙咆哮道。  
  
  
“不，那是在我们不知道那是谁时你做的决定。”  
  
  
“你不知道她是谁！”  
  
  
“我当然知道。如果你能让我说一次，而不是直接露出你的爪子，现在你也应该知道了......她是Helena，我的历史老师。”  
  
  
“那都是她告诉你的。”  
  
  
“额......Derek。”Scott插嘴道，“那是真的，她也是我的历史老师。我们所有人都认识她。”  
  
  
Derek更用力地咬紧了牙关，看着他的狼群成员们，然后重新瞪着那个Alpha，Stiles仍然如她所愿地离她很近。  
  
  
“你未经允许就转化了一个人类。并且是在一个有Alpha的狼群地盘干了这件事，你已经违背了所有狼群的规则！”Derek愤怒地吼道。  
  
  
“我知道。”女人喃喃道，自她进门以来第一次开了口，“我很抱歉。”  
  
  
“抱歉？”Derek露出了狰狞的表情，重新亮出了爪子并向前迈了一步，“道歉有什么用？！”  
  
  
但在Derek把爪子挥到她身上之前，Stiles再次插到了他们之间。  
  
  
“见鬼，Derek，你得停止要杀了她的行为。”  
  
  
“我为什么要听你的？”这次Derek朝Stiles吼道，“你难道忘了就是她袭击了你，绑架了你，把你变成了你不想变成的狼人！”  
  
  
“我知道，好吗？相信我，我也不喜欢那个主意。但站在她的立场我得说她并没有绑架我。”  
  
  
Derek挑起一边眉毛作为回答。  
  
  
“不。”在Derek开口嘲讽之前Stiles摇了摇头，“她把我带到那里并等着我恢复，但我花了比正常情况更长的时间来战胜它。”  
  
  
“你竟然相信那种话！”  
  
  
“为什么我不能相信！在发生了所有的一切之后，我并有被绑住，不是吗？那说得通。”  
  
  
男人再次愤怒地咬紧了牙关，他知道当时的情况确实是那样，但他还是想杀了她。他知道他的牙和人类的不同，如果不杀了她他就要伤害自己了。Stiles开始担心起来，推了推男人。  
  
  
Alpha沉默了几秒钟，用某种让女人不舒服的目光死死盯着她。Stiles相信当Derek用那种可怕的眼神看着某人时，在他的内心其实并不是真的有杀意。但和Derek经常用的瞪人的眼神不同，他现在看着Helena的眼神......那是真的令人毛骨悚然。  
  
  
“我要你离开这里，这是我对你最后的警告。”  
  
  
“但是......”她才刚和Stiles说上话。  
  
  
“如果再让我看见你，我绝不会像今天这样客气。”  
  
  
“我没有别的地方可以去.....”她的身体开始微微颤抖。  
  
  
“那不是我的问题。”Derek说道，转过声表明谈话已经结束了。  
  
  
“见鬼，Derek。”Stiles抱怨道，“你不能那样......”  
  
  
“我很好。”Helena打断他，抬起一只手搭在Stiles的肩膀上，以某种微妙的姿势游移着，但当Stiles转过头来立刻停了下来，“他是对的。”她不好意思地笑笑，“我已经搞砸了太多事。”  
  
  
“但是......”  
  
  
“我很感谢你一直怎么理解我。”她小声说，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我希望你一切顺利。”  
  
  
在Stiles作出回复之前，Helena吻了吻他的脸颊，离开了阁楼。  
  
  
  
  
她离开之后，阁楼里依旧弥漫着没人敢打破的沉默。  
  
  
除了Stiles。沉默是他的头号死敌。  
  
  
“你没有权利这样对待她！”他走近Derek大声说道，男人正站在公寓的另一端。  
  
  
如果Stiles认为之前Derek那状态叫生气，是因为他没有看见男人现在的表现。  
  
  
 **“你没有权利带她来这里！！！”**  
  
  
所有在场的人都本能地后退了一步，Derek Hale突然又变成了他们刚认识时的那个古怪又神秘的男人。但从前他们认为那是家人的死亡造成的。  
  
  
“为......为什么不能？”Stiles结结巴巴地问道。  
  
  
“这是我的庇护所。”男人愤怒地吼道，“这是我唯一感到安全的地方，也是狼群的其他人遇到危险可以躲藏的地方。狼群以外的人 **没人** 能够知道这个地方。”  
  
  
“我......”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，意识到那也许正是他之前忽视的东西，“她不会做什么坏事的，她并不危险。”  
  
  
“你完全不了解她。”  
  
  
“不我很了解。如果你能和她谈谈，你也会了解的。”他深深地吸了口气，他明白如果他们再僵持下去对解决问题不会有任何帮助。“她不会做什么坏事的，我向你保证。”  
  
  
“当然了。”男人用某种‘上帝啊，我周围怎么都是蠢货’的傲慢神情看着他，“因为如果她真的那样做了，她第一个就会告诉你。”  
  
  
“该死的，Derek，她是独自一人，好吗？”Stiles嘀咕道，他已经厌倦了争吵，“我不知道她来这里做什么，但她如果知道在贝肯山有另一个狼群她永远不会咬我的。”  
  
  
“她是个Alpha。”Derek用非常缓慢的速度说道，就好像正和他谈话的是某个牙牙学语的愚蠢的孩子。“她不可能不知道这一点。”  
  
  
“不，因为她一直在流浪所以她的感官都退化了......”  
  
  
“她就是那样告诉你的？”男人用更加难以置信的古怪语气问道，“而你就相信了？”  
  
  
“为什么你不相信？”  
  
  
“因为她在对你说谎。”他说的更慢了些，强调说谎这个词。  
  
  
“你怎么能那么肯定？”  
  
  
“因为我就是知道，Stiles。”  
  
  
“当然了......因为你从不犯错。”Stiles反驳道，他已经厌倦了一直被当成个傻瓜，“Derek Hale永远都能保持冷静。”他嗤了一声，“除了当你认为是那些猎人杀了你姐姐的时候，又或者当你确信Peter不是Alpha，而是Scott的头狼的时候。”他开始绕着Derek踱来踱去，“你甚至和Peter结盟只是因为你相信他杀Laura的原因是因为神志不清......啊，还有怎么能忘了你打断杀死Lydia的原因只是因为你确定她就是蜥蜴怪......”  
  
  
  
Stiles想起有那么几次最后证明Derek‘并没’弄错，当时男人脸上的表情狰狞地就像是要咬断他的脖子，想到这Stiles脸上嘲讽的笑容不由得消失了。是的，他知道自己在玩火。但即使是变成狼人的现在，想要摆脱这种畏缩感也不是件容易的事，特别是当对面的男人正用恐怖的眼神瞪视着他的时候。  
  
  
期间Derek也曾把关注目标转移到狼群的其他人身上去，但那些家伙立马就连滚带爬的逃出了阁楼，Scott说了一声“待会见”就跑的没影了。  
  
  
“你们这些叛徒！”Stiles喊道，随后他才反应过来和那些听觉灵敏的狼人说话根本没必要喊叫。  
  
  
现在只剩下他们单独相处，但Derek看起来已经平静下来了。当他站在巨大的窗户边上看着外面的街道思考了一会后，他转身朝Stiles走来。  
  
  
“你是怎么找到她的？”男人平静地问道，就好像几分钟前吼叫着，火大的要杀了那个女人的不是他一样。  
  
  
“是她自己找来的。”Stiles咳了一声，不是很能适应男人态度的转变。“她主动在图书馆里接近我。”  
  
  
“如果她再次那么做，或者你再看见她，立刻通知我。”  
  
  
“为了什么？为了杀了她么？”Stiles又有了吼叫的欲望，但在最后一刻忍住了，只是挥舞着双臂表示抗议。  
  
  
“她很危险。”  
  
  
“她不危险。”  
  
  
“你怎么能肯定？”  
  
  
“和你的理由一样。”  
  
  
Derek从鼻子里喷出一口气，他已经厌倦了这种拉锯战。尤其是他的对手还是个拉锯战高手。  
  
  
“会让一个Alpha离开领地的原因只有狩猎和攻击。”  
  
  
“也许她只是因为没地方可去。”Stiles反驳道，“你刚回到贝肯山时不也是孤身一人？”  
  
  
“但我不会未经允许就转化人类。”  
  
  
“不，你当然不会。”Stiles交叉双臂，“你只是在转化那些青少年时没告诉他们你转化他们的唯一原因是你想变的更强大来面对你的敌人......我说的没错吧？”  
  
  
  
  
Alpha愤怒地瞪着Stiles，那眼神几乎可以称得上是憎恨了。但他没有回答。  
  
  
他们在沉默中僵持了将近一分钟，直到Derek看上去像是厌倦了这个游戏。他一言不发地上了楼，他确信Stiles会明白那是让他离开的信号。  
  
  
Stiles很高兴能接收到这个信号。他突然觉得现在去任何地方都比和Hale先生同处一个屋檐下来的好。  
  
  
但当他爬上吉普，发动汽车时他才意识到，那是他第一次看见Derek移开目光。  
  
  
他不确定那究竟是好是坏。  
  
  
  
【第七章完结】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，现在你们知道我为什么要事先提醒你们了吧XD。现在我们都已经知道了真相，我想你们可能会觉得Helena Lickson和Blake小姐，又名Darach很像（译者：就是那个邪恶的女性德鲁伊），如果你们愿意，可以想象我们的历史老师有着 Jennifer的脸。


	8. Chapter 8

Derek和Stiles之间的低气压已经持续了好几天。

  
期间Derek检查了所有Helena可能出现的地方，以确保她确实已经离开了小镇。在 Isaac, Erica, Boyd 和Jackson的帮助下Derek简直是把小镇掘地三尺（他不想把作为夹心饼干的Scott牵扯进来），因为这会引起Stiles的注意。就算是有万分之一的可能证明Stiles是对的，但在Derek的内心深处依旧抱着怀疑的态度（尽管他从来不说），他不希望自己的愤怒和疯狂的嫉妒在他追踪那个Alpha时分散他的注意力。

  
因为不管他怀疑与否，在没有确定Helena Lickson已经和Stiles保持安全距离之前他的心永远也没法平静下来.....就算最后那只是证明他是个疑心病很重的男人他也无所谓。因为他现在有权利怀疑并朝所有人发火，他特别想戳瞎那个Alpha的眼睛。因为那个愚蠢而可恨的Alpha竟然胆敢动了他最重要的那个人并标记了他。那个他唯一拥有的男孩。

  
直到现在。

  
**

距离他们俩关于Helena的那第一次也是唯一的一次谈话已经过去两天了。自从那天他给她下了最后通牒之后，所有的迹象都似乎表明那个女人已经离开了。

  
因为经过几天仔细的搜寻，他们没有找到任何Helena的踪迹。

  
Isaac向他确认说学校已经换了一个新的历史老师，校长对Helena的事感到非常火大。因为那个女人招呼都没打就离开了，理由仅仅是因为‘个人原因。’

  
那毫无疑问是个好消息，因为随着Helena离开了贝肯山，一切都回到了正轨。Derek可以将精力重新投入到狼群上去，并开始实施一些关于未来的清单内容。

 

那是张Derek第一次决定要正视和Stiles的关系时所列的清单。

  
说实话，自从他们第一次接吻之后Derek就确定自己对Stiles是认真的，因为如果不是的话他绝不会那样做......尽管由于他那些短暂而糟糕情史的原因，很多人都不相信Derek也有认真的一面；但事实上Derek并不是那种游戏花丛的男人。正相反，他相信那种长久的关系，甚至是维持一生的长久关系。主要原因是受他父母的影响，那让他他渴望那样的生活。

  
因此当他们笨拙的暧昧了几个月后Derek终于吻了Stiles（不是因为Derek没有经验，主要原因还是出在Stiles身上），Derek明白了Stiles就是他想要的那个人。

  
尽管如此，在他们第一次接吻之后，Derek还是决定在列个计划之前先观察一段时间。因为即使他已经认清了自己的感情，但他还不确定Stiles是不是也是这么想的。他并不认为Stiles是那种会一时头脑发热去到处勾搭别人的青少年。但鉴于他们在几次的合作行动中明显缺乏理解，他还是决定谨慎一些为好。

  
因此，在他们俩互相确定心意后的两个星期后，Derek开始动笔写那张清单，现在他要和某人一起生活了，他的生活应该更正常一些。

  
买一个新公寓是他首先要做的事，毕竟所有人都对他念叨说地铁站可不像个家的样子。

  
等他搬完了家，Derek又在清单上加了几条，比如他想完成大学学业，甚至找一份工作，尽管他其实并不需要那样做......因为Hale家族的财产以及国家给予他们家的保险赔偿已经够他下半辈子都安枕无忧了。而且他也不是什么大手大脚的男人......他只在购买Camaro上花过大钱，那也只是为了保持更好的状态来逗弄Stiles。

  
但他还是想那样干，他希望能更像个正常人一些，当人们问起他是学什么或是做什么工作时他能有话说。尽管他也没几个人可以聊天，那些可以说的人都和他有着同样的业余生活。但他想这样做......为了Stiles。

  
特别是他想在Stiles的父亲面前多挣几个印象分，警长对他的印象一直定格在“那个有前科的，居无定所的流浪汉”......那是Mr. Stilinski的原话。

  
于是当Derek将 Helena Lickson从问题清单上划掉之后，就意味着他可以继续之间计划的事情了。

  
但在那之前，他得和清单上的另一个主角好好谈谈。

  
事实上自上次那场不欢而散的谈话之后他就没和Stiles说过话了。部分原因是由于他真的有其他问题需要考虑，另一方面是因为他不知道该怎么去应对Stiles。

  
但现在一切都回到了正常的轨道上，这场谈话没必要再拖延下去了。Stiles是个聪明的男孩。他应该比任何人都清楚如果Derek表现的那么暴躁（自始至终他也没有想要咬断他脖子的打算），那只是因为他担心他，不希望他受到来自任何人的伤害。

  
又有哪个青少年不喜欢看到他的父母那样的保护他呢？

*********

答案就是Stiles Stilinski。

  
当男孩打开自家的门看见Derek站在门外时差点以为自己出现了幻觉。

  
“你不请我进去吗？”在男孩沉默着看了他半分钟后Alpha开口问道。

  
“我正试着找出陷阱在哪里。”他越过男人的肩膀朝后看去，“或者是一个隐藏的摄像机。”他将几根手指搭在唇上露出思索的表情，“也有可能我已经被传送到了一个平行宇宙因为某个狼人竟然会按门铃然后从大门进入我家......最重要的是他竟然会向我请求允许而不是像个小偷一样跳窗进来......”

  
“你有完没完。”Derek抱起双臂打断了他。

  
“没没没。我还没说完呢。”Stiles挥舞着双臂，“我已经有两天没有见过你了。说真的你觉得我会就这么算了？”他摇了摇头，“你太天真了......啊对了......现在的情况是Derek Hale正站在我的门前，而我却分不清这个男人到底是真是假。一般在大白天他不是应该躲在树后或是藏在阴影里，用某种可怕的眼神观察别人么......虽然后面那一点仍然没有改变......你就不能别用那种可怕的眼神盯着我？”

  
“你就不能安静一回？”

  
“好吧。”Stiles露出一个狡黠的微笑，“在不久的将来那可能会发生的。”

  
“没错。”Derek扬起眉毛表示赞同他的想法，把Stiles往后推了推，走进了房子。

  
一秒钟后，Stiles重重关上了门，跟在Derek身后上了楼。等进了Stiles的房间，Alpha背靠着墙坐到床上，舒适地伸展着四肢。

  
“你想吃点什么？”Stiles用公事公办的语气问道，“饮料，薯片，三明治......也许你想来点正餐比如说一盘烤肉？我烤制的时间比较短.....你知道的，为了保留更多的血腥味。”

  
Derek被Stiles的措辞逗笑了，他将双手枕在脑后让自己更舒服些。

  
“你是不会说话了还是怎么的？”Stiles问道。

  
“你不一向是一个人在那边说个不停的么？”Alpha笑了。

  
“是的，好吧......但当我想得到答案的时候别逗弄我......还有，我可没办法自己回答自己。”Derek的反应是挑起一边眉毛，“我永远没办法自己回答自己。”

  
“那你为什么不开始提问？”

  
“你来这里干什么？”

  
“我来这里还需要理由吗？”

  
“我老爸不喜欢你在这里。”

  
话题主角的变化让Derek觉得不那么舒服。不仅仅是为了这个话题，而是因为Stiles态度的转变，他的态度比平时更加的尖锐。现在仔细想想，男孩的情绪看上去比他一开始想象的更加暴躁。

  
“你父亲现在不在这。”

  
“他不喜欢看到你在他不在家时来这里。”Stiles的语气和先前一样紧绷。

  
“你不会告诉他的。”

  
“你可别那么想当然。”

  
Stiles脸上和平时截然不同的厌恶表情不像是作假。Derek决定坐直身体。

  
看上去谈话正在变成争吵。

  
“我觉得你是在讽刺我。”Derek评价道。

  
“真的吗？你觉得我在讽刺你？我可不认为你能被别人讽刺......你知道的，就像蛇都能免疫自己的毒液那样。”

 

“Stiles。我不明白你为什么那么的......暴躁。”Derek微微眯起眼睛，“你不介意解释给我听听吧。”

  
“哇......什么时候最聪明的人也需要别人解释给他听了？”

  
“Stiels。”男人警告道。

  
“Derek。”对方用了同样的语调回应。

  
“我这一周过得非常糟糕。”Derek疲倦地说道，“别在这时候挑战我的耐心。”

  
“别对我说这种话。”男孩喊道，“你这一周过得很糟糕.....天哪，我还想问问该用什么形容词来描述我的这个星期呢。”他抬起头盯着天花板，就像他真的在思考一样，“首先我在一个陌生的地方醒来然后我的男朋友赶来救了我，接着莫名其妙的指责我，然后又突然告诉我原因是因为我是个狼人了......”

  
“Stiles......”

  
“还有什么......啊对了。在这个星期我也试着接受我的新身份，最后我终于找到那个能告诉我在这个世上为什么会突然有了一个狼人Stiles的人。但在最后一刻，我想当然的决定去和我的男朋友谈谈告诉他这个消息，作为一个有理性的男人当时应该会感谢那个Alpha能够告诉我有用的信息......但事实正相反，我那个所谓的理性的男朋友突然跳了起来准备干掉她，然后在我所有的朋友面前朝我大吼大叫，说我完全不明白他在想些什么，而我就是个相信那个女人的蠢货......”

  
“Stiles......”

  
“听着。我还没说完呢。我还忘了件重要的事，那就是在威胁了我的老师和Alpha之后，我的男朋友就消失不见了，然后像只狗一样嗅遍了小镇的每一个角落来确保Helena确实已经离开了。”

  
“你为什么要这么称呼她？”

  
“那你想让我怎么称呼她？”Stiles惊讶地大声问道，“那是她的名字。我觉得你可能更喜欢叫她说谎的婊子。但那种称呼让我觉得不舒服。特别是用在女性身上。我老爸教过我......”

  
“你叫她‘我的Alpha’。”Derek大声打断他，“你为什么要这么称呼她？”

  
“什么？”Stiles愣了一会儿，“哦......我没意识到，但事实就是那样的，不是吗？”

  
“你说过我永远都是你的Alpha。”

  
“我去！”在沉默了片刻后Stiles惊呼道，“所以说那就是症结所在。领地意识。”他讽刺的扭了扭脖子，“你接下来还会做什么？在我身上撒尿么？”

  
“别说那种蠢话。”

  
“不好意思但现在在这里唯一说了.......那种蠢话的人，是你。或者我得提醒一下你那天的场面”Stiles难以置信地看着Derek，“你那时是怎么在你的狼群面前展现你的Alpha地位的？”

  
“我已经对你说过了。”男人的下巴绷得紧紧的，“她是危险的。”

  
“她当然是危险的。”Stiles假装很惊讶，“接着那个威胁就走了，溜走了，丢下了她的工作，现在远在千里之外......哦是的，她还真是危险啊。”

  
“该死的，Stiles，你为什么就不能相信我一次？”

  
“不。你为什么就不能他妈的相信我一次？”

  
“你知道我永远都相信你......但这回的事是不同的。所有的一切对你而言都是新的东西。”

  
“我知道的就是她能够帮助我。”

  
Derek的话已经涌到了嘴边，但还是没有说出口。相反的，他沉默着站起身来，看着Stiles的眼神就像是他突然长出了两个脑袋。

  
“干嘛？”Stiles问道，“你这一天的话都已经说完了么？”

  
“你为什么用现在时？”

  
“什么？”

  
“为什么你说她想要帮助你，为什么你要用现在时？”

  
Stiles沉默了几秒，想要避过这个话题。

  
“那只是个口误。”

  
“你说谎。”Derek听到了Stiles那响亮的，过快跳动的心跳声。Derek走向Stiles，慢慢地强迫男孩向后退去，直到他整个人都贴在了墙上，而他的面前站着一个暴怒的Derek Hale。[b]“为什么！你要用！现在时？！”[/b]

  
“Derek......”

  
“回答我！！”Derek的眼睛变成了红色，他用尽了全部的自制力才能控制住自己不要因为暴怒而变身，“你见过她了。”他咆哮道，“她没有离开，还和你说话了。”

  
“不......我没有见过她。”

  
“说谎。”

  
“我没说谎。”Stiles一个一个地往外蹦着单词，他愚蠢的倔脾气也上来了。

  
“那你为什么说......”

  
“因为她给我打了电话，行了吗！就那天她和我说了话。”

  
“哪一天？”

  
“哪一天有什么重要的？”

  
“我想要知道。然后我会告诉你为什么。”

  
“上帝啊，Derek，你真是没完没了。”他推了推男人来获取更多的空间，“她前天给我打了电话，告诉我说她已经到了费城。然后问了我那天我们分开后的一些近况。”

  
“为什么她想知道那个？”

  
“你是认真的？”他看着Derek就像是男人变成了个外星人，“也许是因为她觉得正和某个青少年约会的男人是个隐藏身份的杀手！”他摇了摇头，“她只是出于关心。”

  
“你后来还和她打过电话吗？”

  
“见鬼，Derek。”Stiles将手搭在额头上，他真是受够了那种拉锯战。

  
“回答我。”

  
“没没没没。我没再给她打过电话。你到底想要干吗？”

  
Derek没有回答，他看向Stiles的书桌，桌上的电脑屏幕显示在他按响门铃之前Stiles一直在做作业。他走到桌边，在翻看了几本书之后，拿起了Stiles的手机。

  
“你真的要检查我的电话？”Stiles脸上有明显的控制不住地厌恶，“这就是你想让我相信你的方式？”

  
Alpha没有回答。他翻看着那些通话记录，在确定了只有两天前有过一通陌生来电之后，他把手机扔到地上，然后用脚踩了上去。

  
“你他妈的到底在干嘛！”Stiles推开他，但一切已经太迟了。地上只剩下了一堆塑料碎片。

  
“如果她再和你联系。无论是用哪种方式，立刻通知我。”

 

这次Stiles沉默以对。但并不是因为他不知道该说什么。事实上他心里有很多很多话想要说。

  
但他没有开口，那是因为他知道现在说什么都是无用的。

  
Stiles平静地从地上捡起手机的碎片放到桌上，然后看向Derek。他的眼睛变成了Beta特有的琥珀色，他的爪子露了出来。

  
Derek愣住了。

  
尽管他心里很清楚Stiles现在已经是个狼人了，但他还不是很习惯看到他变身的场面。更何况是因为愤怒造成的变身。

  
那种他在男孩眼中看到的愤怒。

  
“Stiles，冷静下来。”他举高双手表达和平的意向，声音低沉，“别让愤怒控制住你。”

  
尽管接下来的那些攻击在Derek看来就像是慢动作一般，但他仍没有制止。或许是因为，他不想制止。

  
因为如果他制止了，那就像是接受了Stiles正在攻击他的事实。Stiles转化成了狼人形态，他的爪子刺进了Derek的胸口。

  
尽管Derek已经习惯了疼痛，当他狼群的Beta们失去控制时也会攻击他，但他从未经历过现在这样的事。

  
他从来不是个想要攻击别人的男人......那只发生过一次，因为Kate，但随后那个女人对他而言就什么也不是了。

 

当几分钟后Stiles恢复人类的样子后，Derek身上的伤口已经开始愈合。

  
“在我给我老爸打电话让他逮捕你之前滚出我家！”

  
那些话对Derek又是个沉重的打击。

  
尽管此时Stiles并没有变身，但他说话的语气和从前的那个善良的，温和的男孩完全不一样，Derek突然不能确定在他面前的这个人到底是谁了。

  
有那么一瞬间，Alpha动摇了。所有的这一切都太过了。他知道他能够应付。就算需要花费更多的时间.......但Stiles想要攻击他的事实，对他而言还是太过了。

  
但他明白，这并不是Stiles的错。

  
是他们之前的争吵造成了Stiles的愤怒，男孩现在还不能很好地控制自己的情绪。基本上，Stiles不知道该怎么做。

  
失去了战斗的欲望，Derek只能沉默着点了点头，头也不回地离开了。

 

Stiles看着Derek从窗口跳了出去，上了那辆Camaro，然后开远了。

  
当他再也看不到那辆车，听不到Alpha的心跳声之后。Stiles向后倒在了床上。在意识到自己做了什么之前，他就开始哭了起来。他用胳膊紧紧环绕住自己，想要找到一个能保护自己的盾牌。

  
一个能让他躲在后面免受外部伤害，甚至是来自于他自己伤害的盾牌。他怎么能作出那么可怕的事，他竟然攻击了这世上他最爱的那个男人。

  
【第八章完】


	9. Chapter 9

 

Derek整晚都在外面游荡。

  
起初他并没有什么明确的目的地，他在那片熟悉的森林里绕来绕去的原因主要是因为他需要远离人群。他一点也不想回到阁楼里去，那个他曾经的避难所，那也是他和Stiles第一次吵架的地方。而且那地方现在充满了那个毁了一切的女人的臭味。

  
更糟的是他还没弄清楚到底是哪个问题对他影响更大一些。是那个咬了Stiles的Alpha弄脏了他的避难所，他的家呢；还是最近的三天是他和Stiles自相识以来吵架次数最多的日子这个事实。

  
他们之间从未发生过这种事。甚至在他们还没有在一起之前，Stiles还只是个不停地和他唱反调的臭小子的时候，他们也没有吵得这么凶过。

  
当然，刚开始Derek确实是个不怎么友好的男人，他会用吼叫，凶狠的眼神，把Sties撞到墙上或者车上来让对方明白他的意思......但他并不是真的想伤害那个男孩。就算有时候他真的伤了对方的心，Stiles也会很快恢复。

  
Derek知道，即使在那个时期，Stiles也从未给过他脸色看。在那个男孩的内心深处很明白，即使有时候Derek表现的像只充满怒气的孤狼，但那也是过去的生活造成的，那并不意味着Derek是个坏人。所以Stiles总是第一个（甚至比他的狼群还快）竭尽所能的在他需要时给他提供帮助。

  
所以现在他们之间的这种剑拔弩张的气氛是相当不正常的。那种争吵发生在所有的情侣关系之间都是正常的（Jackson和Scott一和各自的女朋友吵架就来向他抱怨听得他耳朵都要长茧了），但他从未想到这种事也会发生在他和Stiles身上。因为在他俩成为伴侣之前，甚至连朋友都不是的时候，就一起经历了这辈子最危险的事情，所以他们明白为任何愚蠢的原因吵架都是不值得的。比起吵架，他们更愿意和对方黏在一起。每天能和那个对他而言最重要的，最关心他的人在一起才是他们需要做的事。

  
但显然，Derek错了。

 

他们不但象其他伴侣一样争吵，朝对方吼叫，打架，甚至都升级到了指责对方过去错误的地步。

  
事实上，Alpha仍不愿去想起几小时前受到的攻击，因此对他而言第一次和Stiles在阁楼的争吵是最让他伤心的。

  
当Helena离开后Stiles说的那些话一直在提醒着Derek他错的有多离谱....那现实让他无比的痛苦。因为他原本以为他们俩和别人是不同的，但现在全世界都在提醒他们（特别是Derek）要看清楚现实，他们之间就是Alpha和人类那样有着天壤之别。而他原本认识的Stiles，应该比任何人都能看清楚真相，是那个永远在背后支持他的人。是那个该提醒他别行差踏错的人，最起码，是属于他的好男孩。

 

  
男人在森林的空地上停了下来，为心中重新涌起的怒气咒骂起来。他知道自己不该表现得如此不理智......不仅仅是因为Helena的关系，他现在仍然很想杀了她；他之后不应该朝Stiles大吼大叫并摔坏了他的手机，那只会显出他对Stiles的不信任。冷静下来后他明白了那种行为只会让他们之间的问题越来越大。

  
当时他就应该想明白那种方式并不是最聪明的解决方式。Stiles是对的，那些咆哮，沉默和挑眉的举动并不是最好的交流方式......更别提他还在Helena给男孩打了电话后摔坏了对方的手机。

  
但当时那种形势已经无法避免。他先是看到那个Alpha出现在他家，Stiels站在她身边护着她.......接着他知道了那个女人背着他还在联系他的伴侣........所有的一切都是个前所未有的打击。因为那种打击同时伤害了他的两个部分。他动物的那部分咆哮着想要捍卫自己的领地，而疯狂的嫉妒让他人类的那部分完全无法思考。

  
而现在，事情已经过去了几个小时，他还没想明白该怎么解决眼下的困局。

 

因为现在一切都变了。

  
因为他本来想的是要先找到那个攻击了Stiles的Alpha，在他再次伤害Stiles之前阻止他。但他没想到那个Alpha会想要和Stiles成为朋友，更没想到Stiles竟然会相信她的谎言。

  
他很肯定Helena一定没有说真话。现在去设想贝肯山有没有另一个狼群已经没什么意义了，因为他离开自己的家族已经太久了。

  
那也并不意味着他没有重视过狼人的历史（现在他正看着一些书来填补这方面知识面的匮乏），但他仍不能完全肯定另一个狼群的存在。

  
但他唯一能肯定的就是，他的亲身体会告诉他凡事绝不能只看表面。首先，他不相信一个Alpha会摆出一张美丽，甜美，天真的脸来让人们相信她是孤身一人，并需要寻求别人帮助......那是Kate已经用烂了的招数，他盲目相信的结果就是他的家人都死了。其次，他也不相信一个Alpha会说自己很孤独而且无依无靠，因为对Derek而言最重要的无疑是自己的狼群......当Peter奇迹般地从植物人状态清醒过来时，Derek丝毫没有怀疑过他和自己姐姐的死因有关。

  
而现在，幸运的是，Derek已经从自己的错误中吸取了教训。那意味着他会和Helena抗争到底，而不是因为那个女人的消失就放松了警惕。那也让Stiles对他有了错误的认识，他甚至认为他是个杀人狂而不是他过去信任的甜蜜的孤狼......那已经不重要了，因为Stiles根本没明白那个女人的危险性。

  
这次他决不允许自己的无知把自己最爱的人越推越远。

  
***

Derek脑中不断翻腾着这些思绪，当他清醒过来时，已经站在了Hale家的老宅前。

  
他已经有几个月没有来过那里了。他最后一次过来是在他决定搬到阁楼，开始一段新生活之前来这里收拾一些不得不带走的物品：一堆旧书，一个装满衣服的包，一点带有他父母回忆的物品，以及一点点骨灰。因为即使他想要重头开始，也需要一些东西来时刻提醒他不要重蹈覆辙。

  
在打开大门的那一刻他几乎无法呼吸。

  
那和他第一次回到贝肯山时是同样的感觉，那时候那仍没有适应他的家已经变成了一堆废墟。接着，随着时间的流逝，他有一堆的问题需要面对，慢慢地他就忘记了这种现在感受到的失落感。

  
但现在他重新回到了这个家，怀念的感觉猛烈地冲击着他的感官，伴随着某种永远不曾消逝的愧疚感。

  
他深深地吸了口气，试图抓住那丝掩埋在铺天盖地的焦味中的家人的味道。Derek走上楼，来到卧室的那一层，他很少来这里，不是因为考虑到脆弱的木材能否承受的问题，而是因为这里充满了他的回忆。

  
那一层是他的兄弟姐妹，他的父母，还有他自己的卧室。尽管他很少上来这里，但仍记得当他只有十五岁时他的房间是怎么样的。但他没有进去自己的卧室，而是走向了走廊尽头的主卧。

  
门被推开时吱吱作响，带起漫天的灰尘，有那么半分钟Derek不得不屏住呼吸。那里是大火首先燃起来的地方，他的父亲死于二氧化碳引起的窒息。在极度渴望了解家人死亡真相的驱使下，他已经读了无数遍警方的报告。他知道这改变不了任何结局，只会徒增愧疚的疼痛感而已......为他当初的所作所为。

 

但这次他回这里可不是为了回忆往事的。他不需要做点什么来提醒自己作为一个Alpha的责任是最重要的，他是不可能和某人一起共度平凡的生活的。提醒他不该脑子一热产生了和Stiles一起共度余生的想法......但幸运的是，男孩最终使他改变了观念。

  
从那天起，他再也没有后悔过那时所作出的决定。

  
这一次他来重温他的旧日时光和那件事并没有什么关系。

  
这一次，他只是迫切需要体验一些让他感觉幸福和安全的过去的时光。每一次他遇到难题的时候，他的父母都会安慰他让他别害怕。他们总是在他的身边照顾他，保护他。

  
Derek需要重新感受一点点那种感觉。

 

  
他在房间中央的地板上坐了下来。

  
那里没有任何的家具幸存下来。但每当Derek闭上眼睛，他都能看见父母卧室里浅绿色的墙壁，还有卧室中间的大床。当他还是只小狼的时候不止一次窝在那上面睡过。

  
他的脑海中只剩下了这些画面，时间紧紧地流逝着，Derek笑了起来。他依旧闭着双眼，不想让自己面对现实。

  
他想起假期里的某一天，当他没有课的时候他可以在家里消磨一天，在客厅或者在森林里玩耍。因为不喜欢安静地无所事事地待着，他总是第一个起床，然后蹑手蹑脚地跑到他父母的门前，他把耳朵贴在门上来确认父母是不是醒着。但每次没等他靠近那扇门，他母亲总会出声让他进去，并说当他在走廊的另一端就能听到他的脚步声了。

  
那回忆清晰地就像是发生在昨天一样。他甚至还能清晰地感受到当他爬上床时，他母亲怀抱的触感，她会在他的鼻尖和前额各印上一个吻，他还能听到他父亲富有感染力的大笑声（他肯定也笑了，那时候他几乎每天都在笑），当Derek试图逃跑时他父亲总会给他一个有力的熊抱。

  
慢慢地，那些回忆都汇聚成了清晰的图像和情感，它们之中的每一个，都是Derek非常想回去的无忧无虑的幸福生活。特别是在当前需要面对的问题，疑惑和恐惧的对比下，那种渴求显得尤为迫切。

  
通常来说遇到这种情况，无法挽回的事实只会让他更加的痛苦而已。Derek深知自己再也回不去了，于是他伤感地停止了回忆。他再也见不到也感受不到那些让他感觉幸福的人们了。

  
Derek知道等他明天早上醒来，他会被一堆的灰尘包围着，再也不会有那些回忆和感觉，他的胸口会充斥着难以忍受的疼痛感。

  
但他已经习惯了那种疼痛。

  
而现在他需要做的就是忘记现实，返回到那段幸福的时光中去。关于他父母的记忆能让他觉得自己是安全的，被保护的，那是现在唯一能让他感觉平静的方法。

  
所以他片刻都没有犹豫就闭着眼睛躺倒地上，蜷成一团，准备在那里过夜。

  
**********

当Derek第二天醒来时，看到一个因为他的过错显得如此破败的家让他感到疼痛，但他也得承认在这里也有很多美好的时光。他花了半小时来体会那种心碎成千百片的疼痛，以及那种想回到过去的渴望，他知道那永远也不可能实现了。最后他终于能迫使自己集中注意力回到现实中来。

  
那里没有Helena的味道，甚至也没有Stiles的。他不是很喜欢在Hale家的老宅待过长的时间。他觉得有必要和过去的生活分离开来，以便迎接崭新的新生活。但现在他在这里重新获得了解决手上所有问题的能量。

  
当眼中凝结的泪水彻底干涸，Derek明白了自己应该怎么做。

  
他的第一站是贝肯山的镇图书馆。

  
在中央文件区他研究了所有可能和Helena生活有关的文件，但在那里他一无所获。于是他开始用网络来寻找和那个女人有关的一切细节。

  
而看上去这活比他原本想象的还要繁琐，Derek希望事情能够有所进展，于是伸展了一下四肢，然后给Isaac打了电话，他让Isaac跑一趟他的公寓，给他带几本关于狼人族谱的书，也许那会对他有所帮助。

  
就像他期待他的Beta所做的那样（没有问他为什么这么做的原因），Isaac只是说自己已经在路上了，十五分钟后就到。

  
他从不问Derek为什么：他没有问Derek为什么要交给他这个自己也能完成的简单差事；也没有提起Derek为什么要睡在Hale老宅的事，他能清晰的闻到对方身上灰尘的气味。

  
尽管Derek不是很肯定Isaac是否清楚的明白为什么唯独找他干这件事的原因，但他很肯定Isaac知道这件事很重要。

  
重要到任何长了眼睛的人都能从Derek脸上显而易见的担忧和绝望的表情中看出来。

  
但对Isaac而言，男孩对此有着更为清楚的认知。因为当他把书送到Derek让他离开时，Isaac一言不发地就走了。他没有留下来帮忙，Derek也没有对他说别说出去这种话。他们彼此都知道不必那样做。他们彼此都很明白Derek现在需要独处，直到他想明白该怎么解决现在发生的情况。

  
Isaac知道的就是，如果他的Alpha需要他的帮助，他会第一个联系他的。

 

  
男孩对他打了个招呼就离开了，Derek为这个男孩感到无比的骄傲。因为尽管刚开始转换他时Derek并不是完全信任他的（一个长期忍受父亲暴力的男孩，然后男孩突然就有了无比强大的力量来摆脱这种生活），但现在他完全不后悔自己当初的决定。因为Isaac已经证明了自己是狼群里最忠诚的Beta，完全遵从他的Alpha的任何需求。

  
但想到最近发生的事，Derek的骄傲立刻转变为了愤怒。

  
Stiles原本也可能成为一个和Isaac一样的Beta......他原本也可能成为Stiles的Alpha。停下。

  
但这永远也不可能实现了，因为另一个Alpha已经抢走了这原本只属于他的权力。除了他没人能有转化Stiles的权力。

  
Derek用力握紧双拳，努力忍住因为愤怒而想冒出来的爪子。他把书扔在桌上，翻开看了起来。

  
现在他没有时间去考虑那些原本可能发生的事了。

  
现在唯一重要的事就是找出发生这一切的真正原因。试着解决它。然后让他的生活回归到那个他曾经想象过的，和Stiles共度的日子中去。

 

【第九章完】

  
某老鼠吐槽时间：这章主要是德哥的纠结的心理活动，小时候的Derek真可爱~还有我也好喜欢Isaac呢~XDDDD


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles站在Scott家门口和他道别。他的朋友建议说他们可以一起复习下周要考试的内容，被Stiles以已经答应了老爸要去购物为由婉拒了。

  
然而，待Stiles把车停在自家车库后，他并没有去超市，而是向森林跑去。一进入林间，他四下环顾了一番，确定没人看到后，开始转化成狼人。

  
当他发觉自己的獠牙和爪子都能毫不费力地伸出来后，唇边不由得溢出一丝笑意。

 

每转化一次他都能控制地越来越好，花费的时间也越来越短。有时候他甚至不需要集中注意力来控制自己的身体。只要在脑子里想着自己要变成一个狼人，他立刻就能完成转化。每转化一次，他都能感觉到自己变得前所未有的有力，灵活和强大。

  
完成转化后，Stiles四肢着地开始在林间奔跑起来。他仅仅花了几天的时间就达到了如今这种惊人的速度。刚开始他还觉得作为一个后天的狼人，用这样的方式跑起来可能会很不协调，因为在他之前的十六年人生里已经习惯了用两条腿走路.......而事实确实如此。

  
但他明显低估了自己兽性的那一面能帮他做到什么程度。而现在他知道了，他已经弄清了自己所有的能力，所有的一切都比人类好太多了......那感觉就像让一路还走不稳的小男孩五分钟后立刻能跑起来那么的令人难以置信。

  
Stiles再也不想回到那个笨拙的小男孩状态了。

 

他花了一个小时跑到那个小木屋。两天前当他第一次去那里时，花了整整两个小时才到。那时候他还没学会怎么用四条腿跑，此外那是他第一次踏上森林的那块区域。

  
事实上，那块土地已经不属于贝肯山了，它在森林的另一头，是隔壁郡的属地。

 

当他们第一次在那里相见时，Stiles还有点担心邻居们会不会不太喜欢闻到自己这个陌生闯入者的味道。那想法并非无稽之谈，因为他和Derek第一次相遇.....最开始的那一次相遇时男人也对他的闯入感到很恼火。

  
但他的Alpha安慰了他，并向他保证说那块地方什么人也没有，因为那栋废弃的小木屋离最近的人类居住地也有四十公里远。

 

等到了目的地，Stiles重新变回了人类的样子，站在门前等着开门。

  
“你来早了。”

  
女人的声音突然从他身后传来，但Stiles并没有被吓到......就算他现在有了超级听力，他也没察觉到女人到底是怎么接近他的。

  
但Stiles已经习惯了Helena这种不知道从哪突然冒出来的出场方式。他猜测那可能是Alpha们的特殊爱好，因为Derek也总是喜欢玩这招，Peter还是个Alpha时Stiles也见他搞过几次。

  
尽管他不得不承认，在面对Helena时，他从来不会有那种恐惧的感觉。

  
Stiles和女人打了个招呼，很高兴地看到她终于改变了自己的穿着。她现在穿着白色短袖T恤，牛仔裤和一双登山靴。

  
当Stiles第一次接到他前任老师电话去见她时，她还穿着上次他们在Derek的阁楼里碰面时的那身装扮。一身又脏又皱的衣服还有明显不适合在森林里走路的高跟鞋顿时激起了Stiles的歉疚感。

  
因此他毫不犹豫地拿出身上所有的钱递给她，建议她如果需要在那地方住很久的话，最好去买点更舒适的衣服。

  
因为看上去Helena现在正处于一个两难的时期。

  
一方面，她丢了工作后已经不能回贝肯山了，那里还有个发誓说再看见她就干掉她的Alpha；另一方面，她也没地方可去了。因为她还没干满三个月学校拒绝支付她薪资，而她仅有的一点积蓄也被用来支付租公寓的担保金了。当然，当她对房东解释说需要立刻离开时，那点保证金也没有还给她。

  
因此，在想出未来该怎么办之前，女人决定待在那个小木屋里休整两个星期。因为在她看来，撇开已经发生的那些事不谈，一切都在向好的方面前进，她能继续看到他最优秀的学生，而且他们两个都很安全。

  
“我没什么别的事可做。就想着来打发点时间。”Stiles回答道。

  
“当我第一次看到你时，我就知道你将会成为我最棒的学生。这点从你生活的方方面面都可以看出来。”

  
“那就是我。”Stiles扯出一个笑容，身体前后晃动着。“一个好学生。”

  
“照这个速度看来，学生很快就能超过老师了。”

  
“是的，当然。”Stiles紧张地抓了抓脖子嘀咕道。

  
“我是认真的，Stiles。在不到一周的时间里你就能毫不费力地完成转化，你现在比这个镇上大部分的Beta都跳的更高，跑的更快了。”她朝他亲切地笑笑，“你不该如此自谦。”

  
“我没那么好。”Stiles的脸红了，“但Derek警告过我不该过于相信自己的能力。因为我们不知道将来会遇到什么，或者有一天可能会失去这种能力。”

  
“他是对的。”Helena点点头，“但那并不意味着当某人做的好时不能去称赞他。毫无疑问你已经做得非常好了。”

  
“谢谢。”Stiles不好意思地垂下目光。

  
“好了，不说废话了，我猜你也不是来闲聊的。她摆出一个类似于Derek想要解释点什么时的交叉双臂姿势，但这动作由Helena做来看上去少了一些威慑力。“今天你想要学点什么？”

  
“你是在问我？”

  
“你觉得这里还有别人吗？”Helena玩笑般说道。

  
“不。我只是......我只是觉得你是我的Alpha，应该由你来决定我该学些什么。”

  
“Stiles。我以为我们已经谈论过那个话题了。”Helena笑着等待男孩点点头，“好吧，你更喜欢学点什么？”

  
“恩......”Stiles咬唇思索了一会儿，“Scott对我说过我们能帮助动物不那么难受，我们能带走他们的痛苦。”

  
“没错。那是我们最有用的能力之一。”

  
“那是Deaton教他的。”

  
“不是他的Alpha教的？”Helena看上去有点不敢相信。

  
“不......我从没见过Derek那样干过。我甚至不知道他是不是有这个能力。”

  
“相信我，他会的。我猜他只是觉得你还没准备好。”

  
“但他那么想，并不意味着就一定是正确的。”她停顿了几秒钟，“你想不想试试？”

  
“现在吗？”

  
“当然，过来这里。”她伸出一只手，耐心地等着Stiles走过来。“好吧，现在我没受什么伤，我们得即兴发挥一下了。”他看着Stiles，男孩点点头，“伸出你的爪子。”Stiles毫不犹豫地照做了，Helena露出一个赞赏的笑容，并伸出另一只手，“现在把你的爪子刺进我的手臂。”

  
“什么！”

  
“你没听错。”Helena笑了，“如果你想学会怎么医治，我们首先得有个伤口。”

  
“但是......我不想伤害你。”

  
“别担心。”Helena笑道，露出感动的表情将手搭在Stiles的肩膀上，“我也是个狼人，记得吗？我有自愈能力。”

  
“但是。”Stiles舔了舔唇，“那是怎么运作的？”

  
“治疗不是瞬间就能实现的事。至少需要花上几分钟。我们需要足够多的时间来带走那些痛苦。”

  
Stiles点了点头，但他仍没有丝毫要动的意思。

  
“别担心。”Helena将另一只手也搭在Stiles的肩膀上安慰道，“就算是用这种方式我也几乎不会有什么痛感的......我只是想要教会你怎么在想用时能使用这种能力。”男孩还在犹豫，“还是你不想要练习这能力，然后当某人遇到危险时，你却帮不了他？”

  
“不，当然不是。”

  
“那就别犹豫了。”她握住Stiles的手，强迫他靠近自己的手臂。“就这一次，别总是为别人着想，好吗？”这次Stiles点了点头，让Helena握着自己的手刺向她自己的皮肤。

  
血立刻就流了出来，但女人并没有就此停下。那只是个皮肤表面的伤口，他们彼此都很清楚需要更严重的伤害来练习那种技术。

  
“上帝啊。”Stiles喃喃道，撇开头去不想看那个由自己造成的伤口，“对不起。对不起。”

  
“冷静点。”Helena发出疼痛的呻吟，但仍没有停止对自己的伤害。“我们需要更深一点的伤口来确保成功，好吗？”

  
Stiles深深呼出几口气来让自己放松下来，几秒钟后Helena终于放开了他的手。

  
“现在把手放在伤口上。”Alpha指示道，把受伤的胳膊伸了过去。她的Beta照做了，Helena将手覆在Stiles的手上。刚刚碰触到伤口，Stiles就感到一阵轻微的寒意。“别害怕。”

  
“不.....我不害怕。”男孩喃喃道，“我只是讨厌自己伤害了你。”

  
“有时候那是必须的。”她用掌心的温度温暖着Stiles的手，“现在，我需要你将注意力集中到伤口上，到鲜血上，心里想着要带走疼痛。”

  
“我不知道是否......我不知道我能不能做到。血太多了。”他注视着Helena，“我觉得你很疼。”

  
“忘了那个。别想着我有多疼。你只要想着你能够帮我带走那些疼痛。”Stiles点点头，但仍犹豫着没有动作。“我相信你，Stiles。我相信你能做到。你相信我吗？”

  
“是的。”Stiles舔了舔唇，“当然。”

  
“那就去做。治好我。”

  
Stiles深吸了一口气，将手放在伤口上。血液沾到皮肤的感觉不可抑制地激起了他的厌恶感，但他抛开了那种感觉，将注意力集中到伤口上去。

  
手掌下Helena胳膊的温度很高。当Stiles闭上眼睛来更好地集中自己的注意力时，那热度是他唯一能想到的东西。还没到夏天那热度却如此的强烈，那来自于某个他几乎不认识却愿意忍受疼痛来教他的女人。

  
Stiles希望自己能竭尽全力让那种疼痛持续的时间更短一些。

 

  
他在自己的脑海中描绘着Helena胳膊上的伤口愈合的画面。鲜血不再流出，伤口慢慢地愈合。还没等那画面清晰起来，Stiles突然感觉到自己的手背上有种刺痛感。

  
他睁开眼睛想要看看发生了什么。然后看见自己手上的静脉都突了出来，颜色变得比平时更深，几近黑色。

  
Stiles咽了咽，被眼前看到的画面惊讶到完全说不出话来。

  
“别害怕。”Helena在他边上用平静而温柔的语气说道，“你做的很好。”

  
“我甚至没想过我能做到这个。”Stiles坦言，他很惊讶能如此顺利地完成治疗课程。

  
“是你狼的那部分本能让你进行治疗的。”

  
“但狼不会治疗。现在我动物的那部分本能是怎么让我做到这一点的？”

  
“你说的对，狼并没有治疗的能力。但它们会不计一切代价保护自己的族群。就像现在作为狼人的你一样，那种本能转变成了为了拯救狼群的成员而能够治愈他们的能力。”

  
“那是否意味着对所有人都适用？”

  
“不，只在那些和你以某种方式联系在一起的人身上才有用。”

  
“谢谢你。”Stiles露出一个有些尴尬的笑容，“谢谢你教我这个。”

  
Helena将手搭在Stiles的肩膀上，亲热地按了按。那动作似乎是想让Stiles别那么拘束，于是Stiles坦率地朝女人点点头。他知道自己做的很好，而他的Alpha为他感到骄傲。

  
那是最重要的。

 

“不。”女人露出一个微笑。“是我该谢谢你。”

 

 

【第十章完】

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：嗨大家好！首先我想借此机会感谢所有能看到这里的小伙伴们。能收到那些回复和赞实在是太棒了。  
> 然后，我不得不告知你们一些关于接下去故事发展的小细节：  
> 第一，我不得不请求你们能保持冷静。特别是从这章开始，你们可能会觉得有点难以理解......换句话说，等你们看完的时候，那感觉可能会像是漏看了一集，然后你们可能会说：我从没看过这个情节！XD  
> 出于这个原因，我得告知你们这篇同人更像是少狼的一篇原创小说，因为从现在开始，将会出现一堆新的情节......但别担心，我会慢慢地解释给你们听的。此外，我给Hale家族的过去设定了一些新情节，从这章开始你们会慢慢看到的。好吧，其实也不算是什么新情节，因为当我写这篇同人的时候，还没有出现Talía, Deucalión等等的人物（见鬼的 Jeff Davis，XD）  
> 那些都不会出现在这篇文里，因为我想试着写一篇完全不同的故事，但我觉得那挺酷的......但一开始你们可能会很难将这篇文从原作的情节中分离出来，因此我拜托你们能保持平常心。  
> 请原谅我的絮叨，希望你们能喜欢接下来的故事。

 

 

 

 

 

在图书馆里待了近十个小时后，Derek不得不放弃了这个方法。

 

 

他开始明白在他回到贝肯山后，仅仅是个普通人类少年的Stiles为什么会在一夜之间变成不可或缺的人物......因为他是所有人之中最聪明的那个。

 

 

那并不是说他觉得那男孩以前就不聪明的。恰恰相反，就算Stiles一刻不停地说着那些无厘头的废话和无聊的故事，他懂得的那些普通高中生不会知道的理论和知识也明确地显示出了他的聪慧。

 

 

但Derek那时只是觉得Stiles说的都是些废话......好吧，所以他们两当时都只看到了表面，就像他其实并不是男孩认为的那么凶狠的男人。

 

 

但所有这一切并没有让Derek产生依靠Stiles的知识帮助他搜索信息的想法。他自欺欺人的觉得仅靠在Google搜索正确的关键词就能找到他想知道的一切......

 

 

但事情明显没那么简单。因为等他在图书馆里消磨了几个小时后，依旧没有找到想要的信息。

 

 

他失望的吼声只得到了图书管理员的怒火，外加提醒他关门的时间到了，于是Derek只好拿起那些书离开了图书馆。

 

 

 

 

在走向Camaro的路上，Derek让自己和其他车辆之间保持了一大段距离（他不相信那些司机，谢谢），Alpha觉得自己该丢开那些固执的想法了。

 

 

很显然他不能独自解决这件事，他需要帮助。

 

 

但同样明显的是，这次Stiles不可能成为那个帮助他查找信息的人选了。因为从Helena给Stiles打的那通电话，还有他干的那些蠢事，都显示出他们之间存在着一些悬而未决的分歧。

 

 

因此找Stiles来帮忙调查那个咬了他，和他相处地不错的Alpha并不是个好主意，等他找出证据向Stiles证明那个女人并不是那么无辜后，他会用最缓慢的，痛苦的，恶意的方式来结果那个女人。

 

 

所以说找Stiles来帮忙干这件事不是个好主意。

 

 

 

Derek上了车，用力甩上车门，然后慢慢的摇了摇头。

 

 

如果Stiles不能帮他的话，那整个贝肯山能帮他这个忙的人选只剩下一个了。

 

 

而如果他去请求那个人的帮助，从字面意义上来说，可能会踢到铁板。

 

 

*******

 

Derek刚按下兽医诊所的门铃不到一秒钟Deaton就出现了。

 

 

这个细节似乎没什么重要的，但对Derek而言在这个世上不存在什么不重要的细节，那只意味着一件事：Deaton早就在那里等他来了。

 

 

那意味着Deaton知道会发生什么。

 

 

尽管他觉得那是件好事，Derek恰好需要一个清楚到底发生了什么见鬼事情的人.......而那个人恰好就是Deaton (他很肯定兽医就是专程在那里等他的，为了向他展示自己的聪明才智），有时候冒险也是件好事。

 

 

但是，他还需要通过一番长谈来确认是否要与之合作。

 

 

“我刚才还在想你会什么时候来。”

 

 

Derek冷笑着看了兽医一眼，他从未被正式邀请来过这里。

 

 

“你就那么了解我的想法？”

 

 

“我和你母亲的关系很好......而你的父亲曾对我说过你很像她。所以说，是的。我想我很了解你。”

 

 

“谈起我死去的父母我也不会更相信你一点。”

 

 

Deacon并未被Alpha的言论吓到......他已经见识过太多类似的言论了。

 

 

“我明白了.....所以你是来这里请求我的帮助的。”

 

 

“我不是......”

 

 

“是吗？那你为什么来这里？”

 

 

“你知道为什么。”

 

 

“不，我不知道。一方面可能你想要从我这知道什么，另一方面你可能想要其他人相信你的想法。”

 

 

“我没时间和你打哑谜。”Derek咆哮了一声，向Deacon的办公室走去。

 

 

“那并不是什么哑谜，我向你保证。”兽医对于Derek把诊所当自己家的行为不以为许，只是跟在男人的身后，“一年前我或许会觉得能让你来这里的唯一理由就是复仇和骄傲。”他笑了，“但我不得不承认自从你和年轻的Stiles建立关系之后，你变了很多。”兽医微微扭了扭脖子，“又或者，你还是和以前没什么不同，但现在你不再害怕将自己的真实想法展示给别人看了。”

 

 

然而Alpha并没有兽医那样的好心情。他受够了那些长篇大论，并决定做点什么来结束兽医的滔滔不绝：他走近Deacon，双手扯着兽医的衣领将他举离了地面。

 

 

“为什么你不和我谈谈到底有什么见鬼的话想让我告诉你？”

 

 

“我只想听你说实话。”Deacon冷静地解释道，Alpha的行为并未给他造成什么影响，或许是因为他已经习惯了。“你到底想要什么？干掉那个Alpha，因为她抢了你的东西所以你要复仇？还是因为你想保护那个男孩，但却不知道该怎么做？”

 

 

Derek放开了兽医。他交叉着双臂站在那里，下巴的弧线绷得紧紧地。但没过一会儿，他脸上的拒绝姿态突然松懈了下来。

 

 

“Stiles是最重要的。我想知道那女人到底想从他身上得到些什么。”Derek再次握紧了拳头，“如果到最后我查出那女人说的都是真话，她不是故意的，那我会尊重Stiles的决定......”

 

 

“无论是什么决定？”

 

 

Alpha毫不迟疑地点了点头。

 

 

“Stiles并不是我狼群的成员。他可以做任何他想做的事。”

 

 

“你的母亲和我曾经谈论过一个狼群从始至终到底是由什么联系起来的。”兽医说，“而我们一致认为咬痕并不是唯一的纽带。”

 

 

Derek的唇抿成了一条紧绷的弧线。

 

 

“说点什么我不知道的。”

 

 

Deacon静静地观察着男人，对他的回答感到满意。经历了那么多事之后，Derek总算认识到自己在男孩的问题上所犯的错误......尽管他还是没什么礼貌。

 

 

兽医默默点了点头，这比他原先预想的情况要好的多，并打开了自己办公桌的抽屉。

 

 

“你有什么发现？”

 

 

狼人站在兽医办公桌对面问道。

 

 

“我用了所有的办法来查找这个叫Helena女人的信息。她交给学校的信息都是真实的。三个月前原来的那个历史老师出了车祸，她就取代了他。”

 

 

“车祸？”

 

 

“我也觉得很奇怪。”Derek点点头，“一个醉汉开着卡车撞上了历史老师的车。但我没发现那个醉汉和Helena之间有什么联系。”

 

 

“你认为Helena搞出那么多麻烦只是为了找个借口来这里？如果她想要创建一个新的狼群，她完全可以咬任何人。”

 

 

“但她咬了Stiles。”Derek念着男孩的名字。就好像那是整件事中最重要的细节。

 

 

“你觉得她那么做是有预谋的。她一开始就打定主意想要他了。”

 

 

“我不知道。”Derek恼怒道，“很有可能......因为所有人都知道我和Stiles的关系，如果不是故意的那未免也太巧了。”

 

 

“也许你是对的。但如果Helena真的是因为知道Stiles是你的伴侣而咬了他，她到底为什么要那么做？”

 

 

“我不知道。”Derek低声道，“也许是通过转变当地狼群中唯一的那个人类，从而向贝肯山的狼群进行挑衅。”

 

 

“或者是为了复仇......”

 

 

“复仇？”Derek挑起了一边眉毛，“向谁复仇？向我？我甚至不知道她的存在。”

 

 

Deacon取出一本巨大的沾满灰尘的书，放在桌上。

 

 

“Helena之前住在哪里？”

 

 

“费城。”Derek站得近了些。

 

 

“让我们来看看。”兽医紧紧地翻着书页，直到翻到特定的一页才停了下来，“有趣。在费城曾经有个存在了几个世纪的狼群。Morgen一族。”

 

 

“但Helena的姓并不是这个。”

 

 

“不，但根据历史记载。大约两百年前Morgen一族突然消失地无影无踪。不久就出现了一个新的家族， Lickson。”

 

 

“Helena的姓就是 Lickson。”Derek并没有乐观起来，“但那也只能证明也许Helena的狼群干掉了Morgen一族。但和我以及贝肯山并没有什么联系。”

 

 

“别心急。”兽医取出另一本书翻找起来，“你就从没听过 Lickson这个姓？在你小的时候你母亲没对你说过什么？”

 

 

Derek摇了摇头。

 

 

“你确定？”

 

 

“当谋......”Derek顿了顿，并抿了抿唇，“当他们被杀害时我只有15岁。我那时对贝肯山的历史没什么兴趣。我觉得我永远也不会成为一个Alpha。”

 

 

Deacon静静地看了他几秒钟，点了点头。

 

 

“Hale家族大约是在两百年前在贝肯山创建起来的。当时只有一对Omega从原来的家族逃到了这里，创建了新的狼群。”

 

 

“那是个传说。”Derek打断了他，“当我小的时候我母亲经常给我讲这个故事。她对我解释说只要互相信任对方，Omega们也可以是很强大的。这个故事里还说到镇上的人类也是可以信任的，他们给狼群提供了保护。他们之间有个约定。”

 

 

“看上去那不仅仅是个传说。”Deaton头也不抬地回答道，“你母亲给你讲了这个故事......她就没告诉你狼群是和谁建立了约定么？”

 

 

“不和谁。只是在贝肯山居民遇到危险时Hale家族会提供帮助，同样的如果有侵略者攻击狼群的话镇民们也会同样给予保护。”

 

 

“那并不是全部真相。”兽医认真地看着Derek，“因为侵略者当时已经在这里了。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“当你的祖先到贝肯山的时候，这里已经有了另一个狼群了。”Deaton戏剧性地停顿了一下，“Lickson家族。”

 

 

“那不可能。”Derek摇头，“我从未听说过这件事。我母亲也从来没对我说起过他们......”

 

 

“也许是因为你不感兴趣他们才没有告诉你。”Deacon略带讽刺地说道，但看见Alpha歉疚的表情后，又有些后悔。

 

 

“发生了什么事？”

 

 

“Lickson家族对待贝肯山的居民并不像后来的Hale家族那么友善。”兽医继续解释道，“当你的家族到达这里时发现那个狼群正在杀害人类，于是他们决定留下来帮忙。”

 

 

“他们为什么要这么做？”Derek疑惑道，“他们只是些从自己狼群逃出来的Omega，并没有对抗Lickson家族的力量，更何况那战争和他们毫无关系。”

 

 

“可能吧。但如果说有什么是你的祖先想告诉你的父母，或者说告诉你的话，那就是Hale和Lickson的战争从未停止过。”Deacon继续读道，在念到其中某一段时不由得打了个寒颤，“特别是当你的祖先遇到了一些能帮助他们对抗Helena祖先的人之后。”

 

 

“谁？”

 

 

“ Argent家族。”


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles觉得自己是时候离开了。

  
他父亲将在三小时后到家，根据惯例，每个月的第二个星期四都是披萨之夜。尽管他并不是很喜欢这个约定，但这是唯一能让他父亲不在这个月剩下的日子里对他紧迫盯人的方式。每次Stiles如果准备了蔬菜和烤鸡的话，引用警长的话来说就是“他完全不懂我的苦心。”

  
于是现在的情况就是晚上他不需要做饭，那也就没必要提前到家准备晚餐了。

 

事实上Stiles并不打算提前到家等他的父亲回来。

  
他想要和Derek谈谈，继续他们那场失败的谈话......那次谈话他们还没说完Stiles就攻击了Derek，但直到现在他依旧没有勇气面对那个事实。

  
起初，当Stiles攻击了Derek后，他本以为男人会予以反击，把他骂到臭头，并询问他该死的为什么会有那种幼稚的行为.......在经历了那么多事情后，这是个被最爱的人攻击的男人最合理的反应。

  
但当Derek什么也没说，什么也没做，第二天也没去学校找他后，Stiles并没有感到很奇怪。他很清楚Derek的行为方式，也猜到了男人榆木疙瘩一样的脑袋里会想些什么。他知道男人正在做些什么，他需要给男人一点时间和空间来放松。

  
因为Derek认为Stiles的愤怒是由于不能接受他们正在遭遇的一切造成的。

 

那并不没有错，至少不是全错。当看到Derek被撕碎的衣服，还有自己指甲里属于男人的鲜血时，Stiles自己都感到很惊讶。让他最震惊的是，当他人类的那一部分对自己的行为感到厌恶时，他动物的那一部分，他的本能却感到很高兴。就好像他想用那种叛逆的行为来告诉Alpha，他已经不是那个紧跟在他身后打转的小狗了，他可以自己作出决定。

  
尽管在Stiles的内心深处赞同自己的观点：Derek不能指望他永远都服从自己，男人甚至会告知他应该做些什么，Derek应该知道那种方式不会永远奏效。但Stiles也知道他必须为他的所作所为，还有他带Helena去Derek的阁楼后说的那些话向男人道歉。

  
事实上Stiles感觉到他最近在接连犯错，那原本也不是什么奇怪的事，因为从Stiles有记忆起那就是他的日常生活......但他觉得最近所犯的错误比一般的情况严重得多，其后果完全是灾难性的。

  
他已经两天没有见过他的男朋友了。而Stiles在狼群的所有人面前数落了Derek的错误，在那之后还攻击了他。

  
是的，Stiles知道自己犯了个大错，是时候认识到自己的错误并向男人道歉了。

  
尽管那意味着他得继续对Derek说谎。

  
因为这里正在发生的事是个大问题，他没法告诉Derek他还在和Helena联系。

  
Stiles讨厌对Derek说谎，或者说是在这件事上不对Derek说实话。他曾经对Derek发过誓永远不会对他说谎，从前有几个狼群的成员曾对Derek说过谎，那使得男人本来就已经很少的自尊心完全跌到了谷底。尽管那时候他们还没有在一起，但Stiles已经知道自己栽进去了，因此他对Derek发了这个誓言，希望能让男人能感觉好一点，减少一点被世界抛弃的感觉。

  
但现在他不得不违背自己的诺言了。

  
因为他知道如果告诉Derek他见过了Helena.....甚至这几天每天都和Helena待在一起，Derek会非常，非常的生气。而Derek每次生气，都不会给他解释的机会，事情又会在咆哮和打架中结束......Stiles不想发生那种事。如果可能的话，他会想尽所有的办法来避免和男人发生冲突。

  
此外最重要的是，如果让Derek知道Helena在那里，Stiles非常肯定Derek一定会来找她，并杀了她。

  
Stiles一点也不希望他的男朋友因为他而成为杀人犯。那对所有人来说都是个灾难。作为他的男朋友，Stiles不希望Derek再次站上被告的位置，他完全能猜到他父亲一定第一个跳出来说“我早就告诉过你”，说真的那场面一点都不美好。另一方面他也不希望那女人成为受害者。

  
Helena Lickson。他的Alpha。

 

每次他念着她的名字，Stiles的胸口都会有一大堆难以言语的感觉。用这种方式来描述对女人的感觉依旧让Stiles感觉怪怪的，尽管他还不能确定那到底是什么。

  
他的Alpha。

  
但和Derek在一起的感觉，比这复杂的多。

 

  
Stiles观察着那个坐在废弃小屋台阶上念着一本爱德加艾伦坡作品的女人。那是Stiles最喜欢的作者，而他很惊讶地发现他的前任老师也喜欢。

  
那只是这几天他慢慢了解到的女人的几百个细节之一。在这几天Helena不再是他的历史老师，甚至不是他的Alpha，而成为了一个他很感兴趣的与众不同的，聪明的女人。虽然大多数情况下Stiles并没有想通所有的感觉。

  
但Stiles很清楚那到底是什么。

  
他对此有切身体会，就比如男孩们搞砸事情的初衷只是因为他们想帮忙，而Alpha爱惨了的时候就会发火。

  
而最让Stiles生气的就是。Derek一天到晚想着干掉某个素不相识的女人的原因，仅仅是因为她转化了那个正和他约会的男孩。

  
Stiles同意那行为造成的后果简直是一堆狗屎。不仅是因为他并不是心甘情愿成为一个优秀的狼人的。而且他还对那个和他约会的Alpha宣誓效忠过，但显然那现在也不可能实现了。

  
但尽管如此，Stiles一向认为应该给所有人第二次机会。甚至是第三次和第四次......如果他不是那样做的话，今天他也不会有那么多朋友。他会在Lydia在多个场合羞辱他之后就不再理睬那个女孩，他相信如果不是他一贯的信念那很可能会发生。他会一直在训练中拿球砸Jackson因为他是个混蛋。甚至还有Allison，她曾把他最好的朋友看做目标......Scott可以因为她天使般的笑容就原谅了她，但Stiles花了点时间才做到。

  
最重要的是，如果他不给别人第二次机会的话，他永远不会和Derek Hale出去约会，他也永远不会和Derek Hale成为朋友。

  
因为谁他妈的愿意接近一个总是突然出现，摆着一张臭脸，蹩脚的模仿Edward Cullen一样从窗户进入别人房间的男人啊。好吧，那个不对。他觉得Edward Cullen模仿Derek才对。

  
好吧。事实上Derek并不是那种让人乐意结识，并接近的男人。当他们刚认识的时候，Derek是那种比起交谈更喜欢吼叫的男人。动动眉毛是他唯一的交流方式。他喜欢把Stiles摁在墙上，或者车上。他总是朝Stiles吼叫并威胁要用牙齿撕裂他的喉咙，甚至当Stiles是那时唯一能救他命的人也是如此。

  
说真的......严肃地说来，在这样的前提下，Stiles最终成为了他的朋友简直是个奇迹。因为Derek那时简直是个无可争议的混蛋。但他同时还是个性感的家伙，而那毫无疑问降低了Stiles的警戒心......一想到这个Stiles简直连想死的心都有了。

  
但Stiles觉得真实的Derek并不是他所看到的那样。他相信那时Derek是故意装出那副硬邦邦的，生人勿近的样子的。

  
毫无疑问Derek伪装的相当好......但在Stiles不止一次地救了Derek的命，并让那个男人躲在自己的房间里，为了让Danny帮忙让Derek穿上他自己的衣服之后......Stiles开始意识到Derek并不像表面看上去的那样凶狠。紧皱的眉毛，紧抿的唇绷成一个不高兴的神情，闻着Stiles味道时总会发红的眼睛（一直是这样），还有很多其他的细节。

  
Derek还是个少年时他的亲人就因为他被杀害。他刚刚埋葬了他的姐姐，那是他唯一幸存的亲人了。那个男人一天中大半的时间都不知道自己该做些什么，却在危险来临时第一时间站在对手面前，保护那些不尊重他的少年们。

  
那就是Stiles发现的男人真实的一面。他开始察觉到自己的心脏在接近Derek时会过快地跳动着，而那不完全是因为恐惧。

  
随着发生在Scott身上的那些变故，Stiles发现了越来越多的和Derek Hale有关的事。他发现Derek也有亲切的一面，周末他们可以聚在一起吃烧烤看比赛。Derek也挺有幽默感，尽管不情愿，Stiles也不得不承认这个混蛋很有趣。Derek曾被欺骗，被利用，第一次见面就恐吓Stiles，并且一直在重复这么做......但多动症男孩做梦也不会想到像Derek那样的男人会对他有兴趣。

  
那一切都是Derek Hale。通过一次又一次的对话，Stiles慢慢地愈发了解了这个男人......好吧，事实上只是Stiles单方面在说。但幸运的是，那时候Stiles已经学会了看清Derek的肢体语言，从男人的每一个表情和肢体动作Stiles都能明白他到底想说什么......

  
那是个漫长而艰难的过程，Stiles无数次的扪心自问，这样深入地去了解一匹独狼的内心是否值得，作为队伍中最弱的那个，他现在回头还来得及。他的朋友和家人们也这样认为，他们说他是疯了才会想要和那样一个男人约会。

  
但幸运的是Stiles并没有听取他们的意见，并且他从未放弃过Derek。因为他现在已经了解了Derek真实的一面，那个躲在面无表情的面具和令人毛骨悚然的眼神之下的，真正的Derek。

  
Stiles觉得能看到像Derek那样的男人最真实一面的自己是全世界最幸运的男孩。

  
而那是一切的开始。

 

 

现在Stiles开始去了解Helena。

  
他开始看到那个Alpha并不像Derek说的那样危险。正相反，她是个被自己的狼群抛弃的女人。从早到晚都是形单影只，不知道该往哪里去。她每天都处于失落和惶恐之中，不知道自己该怎么办。

  
Stiles不忍心看到她这样，却又没办法帮助她。

  
因为他眼睁睁地看着她的痛苦，听她讲起她以前的家族（她很少用狼群这个词），Stiles总是不可抑制地想起Derek对他说起自己回到贝肯山时发现自己已经一无所有，然后又发现了Laura被肢解的尸体。Stiles想要给她提供一些必要的帮助，能让她的生活稳定下来，然后再去说服Derek她并不是什么敌人。

  
而说到Derek......

  
“这个。”Stiles走近女人低声说道，“放学后我搞了点你那天对我说过的那种种子。”

  
“他们没有发现？”女人好奇地问道，合上书放在楼梯上。

  
“是的。”Stiles紧张地抓了抓脖子，“在学校里我整天都和其他人在一起，我不想冒险提前让他们知道。”

  
Helena点了点头，走进了小木屋。

  
过了一会儿她拿着几个装满了奇怪的红色粉末的罐子走了出来，默默地交给了Stiles。

 

男孩看着罐子，仍对那些种子的特性感到非常好奇。

  
Stiles第一次和Helena在小木屋碰头的时候，就告诉过她他不想让其他人知道他们碰面的事情，于是她给了Stiles那种红色的粉末。并说只要Stiles每天早上把那种粉末抹在身上，当他和其他狼人聚会的时候他们就不会闻到属于她的味道了。

  
尽管Stiles也怀疑过那是否会奏效，因为他的朋友们（特别是Scott），有非常强大的嗅觉，但结果令他欣喜。尽管他今天和Helena相处了将近五个小时，但没人察觉到他和不属于他们狼群的狼人有过接触。

  
甚至是Derek，他们之中最强大的那个也不会发现。

 

  
Stiles把罐子放进背包里，向女人道别。

  
“明天见。”

  
“我已经告诉过你，你其实不必每天来的。”女人解释道。

  
“我也对你说过没关系的。而且，如果你不教的话谁来教我这些东西？”

  
“我不知道。”Helena扭了扭脖子，“也许那个和你约会的Alpha很乐意教你？”

  
“别提了。”Stiles露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“相信我，就我们俩现在的紧张状态，Derek是这个世上最糟糕的老师了......而且，和他在一起我没法集中精力。”他的脸微微一红，意识到他泄露了太多不必要的信息，“但我回家之前想先去见见他。”

  
“我还以为你想再等一段时间。”

  
“也不是.....好吧，你说的没错。我依旧觉得在这种最坏的情况下和他谈谈不是个好主意但是......我讨厌和他冷战。”Stiles害羞地笑了笑，“而且这是我们第一次分开那么久所以......”

  
“我明白。”Helena拍了拍他的手和他道别，重新看起书来。

 

Stiles盯着她看了几秒，对自己必须离开把她独自留在森林里有点不情愿。但这种对于一个狼人的担心是荒谬的，对于一个Alpha的担心则更可笑了。如果她是个人类的话可能会让人产生某种不怎么让人欣慰的联想（在森林里一个废弃的小木屋里过夜什么的），但如果那设想发生在某个超自然生物身上的话，那情况就不一样了。

  
Stiles就像样胡乱想着走在返回贝肯山的路上。这次他打算使用完全的人类形态来走完这段不算长的路程。他需要认真的考虑一下接下来和Derek之间的谈话，而不是被动物的本能所控制。

  
因为Stiles相当确定的是，这场谈话不会发生在两个狼人之间。正相反，他希望他们能以两个相爱的，近期遭遇了一些问题的男人的身份来进行这场谈话，他希望能这场谈话能够避免他们之间产生更多的问题。

  
只要想到能站在Derek面前，Stiles开始跑了起来。他迫切地想要找到Derek，为他之前所做的蠢事向男人道歉，然后跳进Derek的怀里，狠狠地吻住他，来弥补他们之前浪费的那些时光。

 

但他没跑几步就猛地停了下来。

  
在他背后来的地方，他听到狼嚎声。

  
那是他从未听过的尖叫声，但Stiles完全能分辨出那个声音。

  
尤其是那嚎叫声不停的回荡在他的耳边，Stiles意识到那声音来自于他刚刚和Helena道别的地方。

  
那是他的Alpha痛苦的嚎叫声。

 

Stiles开始向小木屋的方向跑去，完全没有意识到自己已经转换成了狼人形态。

  
那个晚上所有的计划：向Derek道歉，和老爸的披萨之夜，都被Stiles丢在了脑后。

  
现在他的脑子里只剩下了一件事：

  
去帮助他的Alpha。

 

  
【十二章完】


	13. Chapter 13

Derek在Camaro里待了几分钟，定定地望着Argent家的大门。

  
他一点也不想那样干。

 

去请求Deaton的帮助已经是他的极限了。他和那个男人的关系不怎么好，但兽医起码还帮了他们家很多年的忙。

  
但现在要他去找 Chris Argent帮忙未免也太过了。

  
是的。他知道在包括Allison在内的所有Argent中，Chris是唯一那个不会一听到狼人二字就变身杀人机器的人。和他的族人们不同，Chris只想着帮助人类并狩猎那些他认为危险的生物......只有那些真正危险的生物，并且他不会将自己的喜悦建立在那些生物的痛苦之上。

  
不。Chris和他的父亲不同，那个老头殴打Stiles只为了给Scott一个警告。也和他的妻子不同，那女人会花几个小时来折磨他女儿的男朋友，让他缓慢而痛苦地死去，接着又抛下他的家人自杀，其原因仅仅是因为她不想成为一个狼人。

  
当然，Chris也不像Kate。她对Derek微笑，和Derek调情说爱他。说Derek是特别的，她会永远和他在一起......一转头却烧死了Derek的父母，他的弟妹们，甚至连婴儿也没有放过。最后她甚至还感谢Derek说没有他的帮助她也不能做的那么好。

  
不。Chris和她绝不是同一种人。

  
但Chris和他的妹妹有着同样的眉眼，有时候甚至连笑起来也一模一样。Derek知道因为这点来责怪他是很荒谬的......但知道他妹妹的所作所为之后Derek真的很难和Chris心平气和的谈话。

  
特别是他还得和Chris在Argent的宅子里谈话。那房子里弥漫着一股他们家的人特有的味道，他过去很喜欢Kate身上的那种味道，但现在那气味只会让他反胃。

 

Derek紧紧地握着方向盘，力道大到他的指关节都开始发白。他一点也不想待在那里。也不想和Chris谈话。

  
但他不得不那样做。

  
因为他来这里的原因并不是为了他自己，而是为了Stiles。

  
那个Derek曾经发誓说要保护他，爱他，为他做任何事的男孩。

  
因此他别无选择，他必须履行他的誓言。

  
Derek深吸了一口气下了车。他走到Argent的大门前，在自己开始反悔之前按下了门铃。

 

和Deaton不同的是，Chris并没有在等着他。如果Derek没听错的话，Chris此时正坐在客厅里观看棒球比赛。听到门铃声他嘀咕了一声该轮到道奇队击球了。

  
听着Chris向大门走来的脚步声，Alpha若有所思的笑了。他完全可以想象自己那样生活的场景，享受一个平静的夜晚，并为自己喜欢的球队欢呼。

  
他知道如果事情能够顺利解决的话，他就能坐在那里享受平静的生活了，双手也不会再沾满血腥.......他甚至可以和另一个道奇队的粉丝一起看（那也不是不可能）因为Chris是个好人。

 

Derek摇了摇头，强迫自己回到现实中来。想着那些可能发生的事情是荒谬的。他甚至还想着可能和Chris成为好朋友。要知道有一种人在走投无路不知道该怎么解决困局的时候会变得很偏激。

  
Derek知道Chris也有可能是那种人。曾经有几次他们偶然相遇的时候，猎人还冲他挥舞着猎枪来着。Derek承认Chris是个有主见的聪明男人；他会全力保护他的家人......悲哀的是他的家人都是些精神病。

  
Alpha听见猎人来到了门边。但奇怪的是他迟迟没有开门。但当他听到枪上膛的声音响起时......好吧，那也就不那么奇怪了。

  
他就知道事情不会进展的那么顺利，所以Argent先生的反应也就没什么可惊讶的了。

  
在Derek的内心深处他很高兴能够被这样对待。那样他就不必去思考“如果”这个词了，Argent家和Hale家永远都会是敌人。

  
因此当Chris打开门并用枪指着Derek的额头时，Derek已经戴上了那个他惯用的面具：一个对面前Chris的荒唐举动感到厌倦的表情，微眯的眼，双唇咧出一个微小但阴沉的弧度，表现出除了狼群的安危外对什么也不感兴趣的漠然。效果是显著的，因为当他的笑容消失时，在场的两人都松了口气，心脏也恢复了正常跳动的频率。

  
但那并不意味着他们就能称兄道弟了......对Derek而言这没什么关系，他已经得到了他想要的效果。

  
当然，Stiles是唯一对他凶狠表情免疫的人。尽管那只是因为男孩见过他其他的那些表情（有些只在卧室里使用），每次那个男孩跪在他面前做某些事的时候，摆出凶狠的表情未免也太煞风景了些。

  
Derek咳嗽了一声，强迫自己把跑偏的思绪拉回来，并试图让自己的目光看起来更阴沉一些。Chris依旧没有开口，从他脸上的表情看来Derek的那声咳嗽比那种瞪视更让他惊讶。

  
不错的开端，Derek。

  
一旦紧绷的情绪缓解了下来，并抛开了那些和现在无关的思绪，Derek又摆出了不怎么友好的狼人姿态。他双臂交叉在胸前，露出了皮夹克下紧实的肌肉，狐疑地挑起了一边眉毛。

  
“你打算就这么僵持下去？”

  
“也许吧。”Chris终于找回了自己的声音，“你离开你的巢穴太远了。”

  
Derek微微一笑（这次那笑容尽量友善了些），并暗暗唾弃自己的行为。他永远不能理解那些狗狗为了表示友善拼命摇尾巴的笑话。

  
“我想和你谈谈。”

  
“我觉得我们之间没有什么可谈的。”男人更加用力地握紧了枪。

  
Derek觉得他已经受够了那些虚以蛇委，受够了Deaton之前教他的那种说话方式，但他明白如果自己不主动退一步的话永远也得不到他想要的。但Derek不想对着Chris说出那些话。

  
Deaton还建议他说话的时候添加一些Derek这辈子都没说过的所谓重要细节，比如“你不必感到害怕”，“我是你最酷的邻居”，还有“如果我想我早就干掉你了”，那种见鬼的话......兽医家伙在他耳边絮叨了几个小时让他务必要这么说。于是他就说了。

  
于是Derek用最快的速度说完了他的开场白。

  
快到Chris完全没反应过来。Derek伸出手，夺过男人手中的枪，挑眉问道“你就想用这玩意干掉我？”Chris瞪了他一眼，于是危机解除。Derek取出枪里的子弹放进夹克的口袋里，并把枪还给了它的主人。

  
“贝肯山来了个新的Alpha。”Derek解释的同时Chris把枪塞进了裤子后袋里，现在举着武器已经毫无意义了。

  
手里没东西之后，男人静静地看了Derek几秒才开口。

  
“为什么你会觉得我应该在意那种事？你是不是还没搞懂，我不会插手这种事。你以为我会担心么？不，事实上那对我来说是个好消息，终于有另一个Alpha来和你争夺地盘了。”

  
Derek握紧了双拳，并用尽全力控制住自己不要伸出爪子来威胁面前的男人。他知道那根本无济于事。在发生了所有的那些事之后，Chris表现的完全不为所动：就像包着一层厚厚的茧。

  
“你错了。她是危险的。”Derek咬着牙挤出接下来的话，“远比我想象的更危险。”

  
Chris靠在门框上，脸上露出一个惊讶的表情，微微挑了挑眉。他看着Derek，就像Alpha刚才说了什么可笑的话一样，有那么一刻Derek自问是否要回他一个同样的表情......男人不相信他的话。但如果是Stiles在这里的话，一定有办法说服对方。而且Stiles还说Derek是他见过的唯一能将挑眉这个行为做的那么性感的男人。

  
见鬼，Derek。你现在就不能别想那些和性有关的事么？

  
幸运的是，Chris的=再次开口拉回了狼人逐渐飘远的思绪。

  
“很难相信这话会出自那个杀了我的妻子，放任我的妹妹被杀害，以及让我的女儿身处危险之中的男人之口。”

  
“我没有杀你的妻子。我只是为了保护Scott。是她自己不愿意成为我们的一员而作出了荒谬的决定。”

  
“如果那就是所有你想说的话那就离开这里。”年长的男人回答道，转身进了屋。

  
“不是我想来找你。但Helena的行为将危及贝肯山所有的居民。”

  
“Helena？”猎人回过头问道。

  
“那是她的名字。 Helena Lickson。”Derek没有错过男人在听到那个姓氏时脸上一闪而过的惊愕表情，“你知道这个姓氏，是不是？”

  
Chris没有回答，他觉得今天的谈话可能会比他想象的还要久，而站在门口谈话明显不是个好选择。他一言不发地走进客厅，关上了电视，现在球赛什么的已经不再重要了。

  
有那么一瞬间他想着他们可以在沙发上进行谈话，但这个念头很快就被他否决了。他和Derek Hale的关系还没有客气到这种程度。

  
最终他决定倚在客厅里最大的家具上，继续他们之前被打断的谈话。

  
“我不清楚你怎么会知道那个姓氏的。”

  
“直到今天早上之前我都毫不知情。”Derek站在客厅中央，面对着Chris。他已经习惯了长时间地站着，因此对当前谈话的方式没有任何不适应。“我的父母从未对我谈起过他们。也没有说过那个你们之间签订的把他们驱逐出贝肯山的协议。”

  
Chris点了点头，表示自己也知道那段历史。

  
“那与其说是协议不如说是生存所需。”

  
“那你就应该明白她是危险的。”

  
“事实上她的祖先是杀人狂并不意味着她也是。就像我和我的父亲也并不相像。”说着他的表情微微一变，露出了一个称得上是嘲讽的笑容，“你和你的父母也完全不相似。”

  
他的话让Derek感觉非常的糟糕。因为他不喜欢任何人这样提到他的父母。Deaton是一回事，因为兽医确实了解并帮助过他们......但Argent的语气又是另一回事了。

  
“你根本不知道你刚才说了什么。”

  
“我很清楚我说了什么。”猎人的声音硬邦邦的，“我认识他们。虽然称不上亲密的程度......但我知道你连你父亲的一半都比不上。更别提你母亲和她的姐妹们了。”

  
“我不允许你......”

  
“什么？不让我说实话？当你的家人死去后，你就仓惶的逃离了这里，甚至没想过去调查凶手是谁。几年后，又让你的姐姐回到这里独自面对他的叔叔......之后你又相信了他不会杀害那个他仅存的亲人。”他哆嗦了一下，“抱歉我只看见了一个自私的只知道夹着尾巴逃跑的男人。”

  
“不......”Derek感到男人的话给了他重重地一击。“您根本不了解我。你不知道我为什么那么做。也不知道我为什么逃跑。”

  
“那是你自己认为的。”Chris讽刺道，“你离开六年后回到这里，破坏了我们家原本平静的生活，而我们根本没伤害任何人。”

  
“Kate把我的家人活活烧死了！”

  
Derek的吼声制止了两人之间充满火药味的对话，他们都沉默下来 。

  
“我承认那是一个错误。”Chris最终打破了沉默，“一个悲剧。但如果她是因为觉得狼群里有人对她造成威胁的话，我很怀疑她是否知道她干了什么。”

  
“相信我。”Derek苦涩地笑笑，“她完全清楚自己的所作所为。”

  
“你那么说是什么意思？”

  
“没什么意思。”Derek摇了摇头止住了话题，回忆过去以及想象当时的悲惨画面已经没有任何意义，重要的是要解决当前的问题。

  
“所以你，可怕而孤独的Derek Hale现在是来寻求我的帮助？”Chris的声音里带着惊讶，“而原因是为了不计任何代价干掉某个女人？”

  
“她转化了Stiles。”Derek来不及思考措辞就开口道，“我不知道她为什么那么做，但肯定有什么原因。”

  
年长的猎人并没有立刻回答，他被Derek的话震住了。但最让他震惊的并不是Stiles现在是个狼人这回事，而是Derek说这话的样子。

  
他对Derek了解的不多，仅有的几次碰面也没有交谈过。首先是因为他们那时处于敌对状态，其次是因为他不再是以前那个Derek了。尽管如此，Chris也没想到会看到现在这样凄惨的Derek，就像是一匹只想着复仇和夺回领地的独狼。但Chris觉得Derek的痛苦远不止如此。

  
“也就是说那是真的了？”Chris低声问道。

  
“什么？”

  
“我女儿对我说过这件事，但我还以为她是开玩笑。我没想到会这么严重。”

  
Derek不知道前任猎人到底是怎么想的，但看起来他的态度比自己刚进门时友善多了。这是件好事。

  
“你能帮我吗？”那与其说是命令更像是疑问更多些，Derek不太习惯用这种语气说话。“就算不是为了我，也应该为了保护那些你不想让他们在这场斗争中受伤害的人。”

  
“那不是一场斗争。”猎人的声音很严肃，“那是场战争。”

  
“什么？”

  
“Allison告诉我的那些都是真的吗？”

  
“你说的是哪一部分？”

  
“你很清楚我在说什么，不是吗？”当Derek领悟到男人到底在说什么时，脸上的表情由疑问变成了厌恶。但那并不意味着他不想谈论那个话题。“如果你想得到我的答案，就告诉我。你是不是真的和那个男孩在一起。”

  
“是的，那是真的。”Derek紧紧地抿着唇。

  
“为什么？”男人几乎是呆住了，“为什么你会想和一个普通人类，一个青少年建立关系？那是你的什么游戏吗？”

  
“当然不是！”Derek愤怒地否认道，他的双眼甚至红了几秒钟。

  
“那么那男孩对你而言到底有意义？毕竟他和你是如此的......如此的不同。”

  
有那么一刻Derek有种揍飞Chris的冲动，他很不喜欢有人用这么轻浮的语气谈论他和Stiles的关系。但幸运的是，等他冷静下来后，他意识到了隐藏在Chris好奇语气下的关心和担忧。

  
过去Derek从没想过会从一个Argent那里得到关心，而现在却从面前的Chris眼中看到了.......尽管那可能是又一次新的愚弄他的把戏。

  
“他让我看到了重新作为一个人类活着的可能。”Derek承认道。

  
“但如果他已经转化了......”

  
“我知道。”Derek抿紧了唇，“但就像你说的，Stiles和我是如此的不同。就算他变成了狼人，他也永远比我更像个人类。”

  
“那么还有什么问题？”年长的男人不解地问道，“你现在甚至应该高兴才对，他比以前更强了，几乎是无敌的。”

  
“但他永远成不了我狼群的成员了。”Derek低声道，“而是属于她的。他们之间有个我无法抹去的纽带。而我相信那从一开始就是那个女人的阴谋。”Derek恳切地注视着猎人的眼睛，狼人的眼中有不容置疑的真诚和悲伤。他正在向他的老对手寻求帮助。如果他保护不了他的男孩他永远也不会原谅自己。

  
“求你了Chris。只是帮我搞清楚那女人的动机。我只是想确认Stiles的安全。”

  
Chris沉默地望着Alpha。

  
那天早上他起床时，压根不会想到几小时后他会和他最大的对手在家里进行这么一场谈话，更不用说给狼人提供帮助了。

  
但那天早上醒来时，他想起了妻子的死，他也提醒自己在接下来的人生要做个好人，有一个幸福的下半辈子。而让该死的Derek以及所有和他有关的一切都见鬼去，他只是个靠本能行动的动物。就算他是为了保护自己的狼群，但也毁了自己的家庭。

  
然而，现在在他眼前的不只是个只会被愤怒和复仇驱使的动物。在他眼前的是个彻彻底底的人类。男人眼中的悲伤和绝望一目了然，那是某个遭遇了人生中最大挫折的男人的眼神，拼命想要抓住那点能获得幸福的可能。

  
那是某个Chris Argent非常熟悉的念头和愿望。

  
因此Chris能做的只剩下了一件事。

  
他向Derek沉默地点了点头，示意他跟着自己去房子另一端的图书馆。一走进那件屋子，Chris走向一个书架，取下一本看起来非常古老和厚重的书。

  
“我之前对你说过那是一场战争。”他把书放在一个柜子上便于查阅，“Lickson一族于两百五十年前在贝肯山建立起来，他们从欧洲来到这里，是为了延续他们的先辈的意志，并继续他们新的传承。”

  
“先辈的意志？”Alpha问道。

  
“那也就是他们如此危险的原因。Lickson一族从未和人类通过婚，也从没有转化过他们。他们的狼群里都是天生的狼人。他们认为通过那种方式他们的血脉才不会被污染，而是变得越来越强大。”

  
“那是真的吗？”

  
“看起来似乎是那样。”Chris开始翻着书页，“但事实上自从他们来到贝肯山，镇上就流传开了关于吃人怪物的谣言和传说。”

  
“那些传言是真的？”

  
“有部分是。对Lickson而言人类只是供他们取乐的对象。是比不上他们的低贱生物。每一年他们都保持着狩猎并杀死一个人类的传统。没有任何的理由，仅仅是为了取乐......一旦有贝肯山的居民发现那不是巧合后，Lickson们就开始散播关于那些失踪人口是和某种神秘生物有关的传言，等事件平息下来后，他们又开始继续他们一年一次的狩猎游戏。只杀那些有罪的人。”

  
“于是那些镇民就放任他们这么做？”Derek惊呼道。Chris点了点头。“那我的祖先我为什么会扯进这件事里？看起来这是件双方默认的事。”

  
“事情发生了变化。”猎人解释道，“一年又一年过去，镇民们越来越坚信是Lickson家族导致了那些人的失踪。但他们没有逃跑或是制止这种游戏，而是决定在镇子里散播关于越来越多人类失踪的恐慌。导致的结果就是狩猎不再是一年一次，而受害者变成了无辜的居民。”

  
“镇民们就没有做点什么？没有反抗？”

  
“那个家族已经太强大了。那时候Lickson已经是贝肯山的主人，用恐惧统治着这个地方。”

  
Derek点了点头，历史的空缺慢慢地被填补起来了。

  
“但是有一天Hale家族出现了。”

  
“没错。”猎人淡淡一笑，“当他们发觉这里发生了什么时，就找上了当地一个一直在搜集对方信息，并准备时机恰当时把他们一举消灭的人类家族。”

  
“Argent家。”Derek说道，Chris点了点头。“然后又发生了什么？”

  
“屠杀。”猎人慢慢地摇了摇头，“尽管Hale家族采取了突袭的方式，但他们毕竟只是些Omega。而当他们中的一些为了保护镇上的男男女女而倒下时，剩下的居民们都开始反抗......等一切尘埃落定，所有的Lickson成员都死了，同时死去的还有至少三十个镇民。”Chris顿了顿来仔细研读书中的信息，“为了避免Lickson其余的族人得到消息前来复仇，他们封锁了消息，并宣称那些人都是因为霍乱而死。所有的人为了隐瞒真相都闭口不谈这件事。他们希望能重新开始。他们删除了所有官方文件上和Lickson有关的信息。几乎没有信息能留存下来。”

  
“这也就是为什么我在文档里找不到这个名字的原因。”Chris点点头，“而剩下的那些从意大利来的Lickson族人都在费城定居了。”在Chris说些什么之前，Derek愤怒地哼了一声，“我不明白的就是他们会在这么多年后才回来这里，而原因仅仅是为了转化一个人类？”

  
“不是很明显么？对一个历史悠久的，纯种强大的狼群而言，那次失败是一个巨大的沉重打击。因此他们远远地逃开他们的敌人，期望有一天能东山再起进行报复。”

  
“那她为什么不一到这里就这么干？为什么Helena不在我对她的家族一无所知，甚至对她的存在也毫无察觉的时候杀了我？”

  
“很显然。”Chris挫败地解释道，“他们想要报复之前所遭受的所有屈辱。而最好的办法就是转化Hale家唯一幸存者身边的那个人类......让你身边最亲近的那个人类成为你所厌恶的Lickson家族一员是最好的报复手段。”

  
Derek试图否认那种言论。如果是真的那也太过荒谬和残忍了。把一个无辜的人类牵扯进来的原因，只是因为他和某个捍卫无辜镇民的家族有关，以便以此来打击他们的后裔？

  
好吧。最后他不得不承认。如果Lickson家族真的像Argent家记录的那么残忍的话，那种扭曲的计划无疑是他们会想出来的。

  
“如果是这样，那她现在到底打算做什么？”Derek虚弱地问道，“自从她转化Stiles以来已经过了大约三个星期了。如果她的目的是为了让我痛苦，那她现在应该已经可以庆祝她的胜利了。但当我和她说话时，她的表现更像个需要帮助的Omega，而不是想要复仇的老对手。”

  
“你肯定？”

  
“如果她真的想要复仇的话。”

  
“但她却什么也没做......什么也没做。”

  
“她没有采取更多的攻击手段。”

  
“她不需要更多的人了。她已经得到了她最想要的那个。”

  
“你是指Stiles？”Derek难以置信地挑高了眉毛，“我告诉过Stiles别去接近她。还有Helena已经离开了小镇。他退掉了公寓，也不在学校里任教了。”他双臂交叉抱在胸前，“我知道她和Stiles通过电话，但没做什么别的了。而Stiles从未想过成为一个狼人。”

  
“但他现在是了。”

  
“但他不傻。”Derek愤怒地反驳道，“如果那个女人唆使他加入自己的狼群，他一定会拒绝的。”

  
“你就那么有信心？”Chris用一种混合着好奇，嘲讽和悲伤的语气问道，“就因为你们之间有那种特别的......关系？”他等着Alpha反驳，但对方只是僵硬的抿紧了唇。“让我来告诉你我们家流传下来的关于Lickson家族的评价：如果他们能不靠人类通婚就存在了几个世纪，那原因只可能是他们一点也不蠢。”

  
Derek咬了咬牙，握紧了拳头。他有种想要把拦在路上的一切都毁灭掉的强烈欲望，但他明白在得到一个明确的答案之前他不能这么做。

  
而现在所有的答案都表明他一开始对那女人的怀疑都是正确的：Helena的出现并不是一个巧合，当她咬Stiles的时候就清楚地知道他是谁了。

  
但所有的这些仍不能解答最大的疑问：她现在打算做什么。

  
“你觉得她接下来会怎么做?”Chris问道，他并没有意识到自己刚做了什么：询问自己老对手的意见。

  
但非常时期需要非常举措。通过刚才的谈话他明白，在面对共同的敌人Lickson的时候，敌人的敌人就成了朋友。

  
这也许就是为什么在听了年长男人的话后，Derek虽然有些惊讶，但还是回答了男人的问题。

  
“你是说她在离开后和Stiles打过电话？”Alpha点了点头，“只有那么一次？”

  
“Stiles是这么告诉我的。”

  
“你相信他的话吗？”Derek愧疚的眼神给了男人需要的答案，“你的怀疑是对的，对此我的建议是：哪怕只有一秒钟也别让Stiles离开你的视线。”

 

【十三章完】


End file.
